Why Do I Still Love You?
by Ashtyn Cena-Orton
Summary: He hurt her badly. So why can't she get him out of her head and her heart? Randy/OC John/OC
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT KENDALL AND JAMIE!

I am not looking forward to this. I do not want to walk down the aisle with him. I can't stand him. I hate that man with everything that is in me. If I never see Randy Orton again it will be too soon. Some of you may be asking yourselves why did I agree to marry him, if I feel this way about him. I did not agree to marry him. Not even close. In fact, I will never marry Randy. I am the maid-of-honor for his sister, who is marrying my brother. I have to walk down the aisle with Randy, who is the best man, and brother of my best friend.

Before I go any further, I better introduce myself. My name is Kendall Ann Cena, and my brother is, you guessed it, John Cena. His fiancee, and my best friend, is Jamie Marie Orton. I am 25 years old and am a writer/Diva-in-training for RAW. I met Jamie two years ago, when I started working for the WWE. She was a new Diva at the time. We became fast friends because we were both new to the WWE.

Of course, I met Randy through John. I met Randy for the first time three years ago, when I visited John on the road. I was in college at the time. I had fallen for Randy during that first meeting. When I started working for the WWE, we saw each other all the time. I had been working with the WWE for three months when Randy and I became an official couple. We had been together for a little over a year, when I found out that I was pregnant. I had been so excited. I couldn't wait to tell Randy that he was going to be a father. Not in a million years would I have expected the reaction that Randy had had.

But I'll have to tell you that part of the story later. I have just arrived at Jamie's and my hotel room. It is 10 am, and we are getting ready for the wedding, which starts at 2 pm, at the church next door to the hotel. I unlocked the door and went into the room. Jamie was sitting at the table. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement. She looked over at me and smiled brightly. I smiled back at her and held up a bag and drinks.

"Breakfast." I said.

"I can't possibly eat. I'm too nervous." she replied.

"Come on, Jamie. You have to eat something. I don't want my big brother coming after me because I didn't make you eat anything." I coaxed.

"Okay." We started eating. "I can't believe that I will be Mrs. John Cena in a matter of hours." she said, excitedly.

"Well believe it. You guys love each other and you will make each other very happy. I am happy for you. I am just glad that one of us will be happy in their life." I replied.

"You will be, Kendall. There is someone out there for you. You will be as happy as I am one day. You have to believe that." she stated.

"I am done with that! Who wants to be in love when all you do is end up getting hurt? Love is not for me. I loved once in my life and look what happened. My heart was ripped out and stomped on in more ways than one." I said adamantly.

"Not everyone is like Randy. You will find someone and never say never."

"Yeah, well. I'm not counting on finding someone ever again. I am going to go to John's room and check on him. Will you be okay here, until I get back?"

"Yes. Go" I hugged her and left.

I walked down the hall and knocked on John and Randy's hotel room door. I was hoping that Randy was gone. My hopes were dashed a few seconds later, when Randy opened the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had on a pair of jeans. He looked amazing. But then, he always had looked amazing. I couldn't help thinking about how intimately I knew his body. I was still remembering when Randy spoke.

"Well, if it isn't Kendall Cena. Did you come for some more of the Viper?" he asked, arrogantly.

With those words I came out of my thoughts. I glared at him.

"Not if you were the last man on earth." I said, viciously.

"Ah. Same old temper. Looking good Kendall." he taunted.

"I wish I could say the same about you." I said, coldly. I walked past him and into the room. John was sitting at the table. He had heard everything.

"I'll be back, man. I am going to go check on Jamie." Randy told John and then left the room. John looked up at me.

"You do know that you are eventually going to have to forgive him." John stated. I was quiet for a few seconds before my eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"NEVER! I will never forgive Randy for killing our child!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXCEPT KENDALL AND JAMIE.**

First things first. Thank you Assassin Queen, xXBXx, Nicole17316, Christina89, DarkAngelElektra, cenarko1986, HeartBreakGirls54, DBKUGirl, Yankees01, vipergirl86, pladidasnk, sophia0401,

Angel of Light1011, and xAznLuv for the reviews. You guys rock :)

Secondly, it is about time that WWE gave the championship back to Randy. He deserves it. I am so happy and I know that he will beat Sheamus in the Hell in the Cell match at Hell in the Cell.

Can I just say this? **I CAN'T STAND WADE BARRETT AND NEXUS! IF JOHN HAS TO JOIN NEXUS I WILL BE ABSOLUTELY TICKED! NEXUS BETTER HAVE TO DISBAND!**

Okay, now that that is over...on to Chapter 2.

"Kendall, that isn't fair and you know it. Randy didn't cause the accident. He didn't make you get behind the wheel and drive, when you were upset." John said, as I sat down.

"Maybe he didn't. But he is the reason why I was upset. I never expected the reaction that he had when I told him about the baby."

_**7 Months Earlier**_

_ I had just gotten back to Randy's and my hotel room. I had been sick for almost a week. I found out that I was two months pregnant. I was elated. I loved Randy with everything that was in me. I planned a romantic evening in our hotel room. I couldn't wait to tell Randy that he was going to be a father. When he walked into the room, after his meeting, he noticed the candlelit dinner and the dress that I was wearing. It was a strapless blue, sequined, form-fitting, just above the knees, dress. I walked over to him, smiling._

_ "Hey, baby. What is all this?" he asked, giving me a kiss._

_ "I just wanted to have a romantic evening with the man that I love. Why don't you go sit down and we we'll have something to eat." I grabbed his hand and led him over to the table. We both sat down and ate. He had champagne and I had water. After we finished eating, I turned the radio on. _

_ "Will you dance with me, Randy?"_

_ "Of course, Kendall." He stood up and held his hand out to me. I put my hand in his and tood up. We started dancing. As we danced, I put laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I imagined what our child would look like. I smiled as I pictured a son that was the spitting image of Randy._

_ "What's going on? There is something different about you." Randy stated. I looked into his eyes and smiled again._

_ "That's because there is. I am two months pregnant. We are going to be parents in seven months." I said, happily. He stopped dancing and stared at me, in shock. The longer that he stood there, the more that I realized his reaction wasn't going to be what I thought that it would be. I never expected the way that he reacted. His eyes narrowed._

_ "No! No, we aren't You are not pregnant." he denied. I couldn't believe what he was saying._

_ "Yes, I am! I went to the hospital today. They confirmed it."_

_ "I am not going to be a father. I don't want to be a father." I was starting to get angry._

_ "It is kind of late for that, Randal. You are going to be a father. So deal with it." He started walking toward the bedroom. I followed him. He started packing up his things._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "I'm leaving. I refuse to be a father to someone else's kid." I gasped in shock. _

_ "Are you accusing me of cheating on you?"_

_ "Well, obviously. That's what had to have happened. We were careful."_

_ "Well, sometimes things don't work like you want them to. How could you even think that I would cheat on you? I love you and I would never do that. You should know me better than that. I thought that you would have been happy about the baby. I guess I couldn't have been more wrong. Would you be happy if I wasn't pregnant?" I was now crying._

_ "Yes, I would be."_

_ "Well, too bad. I am happy about this pregnancy. If you can't be happy about it, then there is nothing that I can do about it."_

_ "Yes, there is. There is one thing that you can do." I stood there and looked at him and tried to figure out what he was talking about. When I did, I couldn't help the reaction that I had. I reached out and slapped him across the face, hard._

_ "How dare you suggest such a thing? I will not murder an innocent baby, just because you are too afraid to take responsibility for it."_

_ "I am not afraid."_

_ "Bull, Randy. You are scared to death. The Viper isn't afraid of anything in the ring, but he is absolutely terrified of having a family. I want a family with you. I want to be committed to you. Obviously, you don't want to commit to me. Am I just another woman that you have conquered? Did you ever love me?"_

_ "That's right, Kendall! You meant absolutely nothing to me. You were just another woman that fell for the Viper." I started crying harder._

_ "Get out! Just get out! I never want to see you again!" I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Randy stood there for a minute looking after me. If I had looked at him at that moment, I would have realized that he had been lying about not loving me. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, as he listened to me cry in the bathroom. He finished packing and left the room. _

_ When I came out, he was gone. I sat on the bed and cried some more. He left me because I was pregnant. I wouldn't have believed he would do something like that. The man that I loved had left me alone and pregnant. But, I had someone else to love now. My baby. I may not have had Randy anymore, but I did have his baby. How could Randy just up and leave a precious, innocent baby? How could he not love a baby? Oh, yeah. He isn't capable of love. He doesn't love the baby, because he doesn't love me. He had used me for his own pleasure. Well, I would show him! I didn't need him. I could raise our child on my own. _

_ I decided to get out of the hotel room and go for a drive. I grabbed my purse and my keys. I got into my rental and just started driving. While, I was driving, I started thinking about Randy and I. It was going to be so hard to forget him. Tears started falling down my cheeks, as I realized just how much I was going to miss him. I was starting to pull to the side of the road when someone hit me from behind and I blacked out. _

_ I woke up a while later in the hospital. John and Jamie were in my room. They hadn't known that I was pregnant. The doctor that was in the emergency room was the same one that I had had that morning. He told John and Jamie about the pregnancy. When I saw their faces I knew that I had lost the baby. The one thing that was my reminder of the time with Randy was now gone. I was fine, but I had lost the most precious gift God had given me. I turned on my side and cried. From that day on I blamed Randy for the death of our sweet, little baby._

"I hate him. My baby would be here today. I wanted that baby, even though Randy didn't, I did." I was still crying. John came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know that you did, Kendall. You will have a family one day. You will meet that perfect guy."

"You and Jamie must be a perfect match. She said the same thing, not even an hour ago." I said, sniffling.

"What can I say? Everyone loves the champ." John said, arrogantly. I laughed.

"Thanks for making me laugh and breaking up the depressing moment. I'm sorry that I ruined your day."

"You didn't ruin it. But you do realize that me marrying Jamie means that Randy is going to be in the picture more often, right?"

"I'm not going to dwell on it. The only reason that I am even walking down the aisle with that man is because I love you and Jamie. You make each other happy. I want this day to be the day of Jamie's dreams. If that means getting along with her snake of a brother, so be it."

"Well, Jamie and I both thank you. And be nice, Kendall."

"I will try."

"Okay. I love you, little sis."

"I love you too, big brother." We hugged. All the while I was thinking about how I was going to get through this day having to be near the man that I couldn't stand. How was I going to deal with the man that I still blamed for the death of our baby?

**I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS**

**-ANIMAL-VIPER-CENA FAN**


	3. I Take the Blame

**I ONLY OWN KENDALL AND JAMIE!**

Assassin Queen, XXMRSXXRKO, Sophia0401, powergirl24,

Christina89, gosseles, and DiivaLover: Thanks for the reviews.

**RANDY'S POV**

I was walking to Jamie's room. I wanted to see how she was doing. I also needed to get away from Kendall, or I would have grabbed her and kissed her like I used to. I would give anything to hold her in my arms again. Every time that I see her, I stop breathing. She takes my breath away. She is the most beautiful woman that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She isn't just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. But when you make her angry, you better watch out. She is a firecracker. At one time she was my firecracker, but I ruined that seven months ago when I walked away from her and our unborn baby. Out of everything that I have ever done wrong, that is the one thing that I regret the most. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't.

I haven't even tried to talk to Kendall about that night because she hates me. She blames me for the baby's death. You may think that I am a coward, but I'm not. I just don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have. I wish that I could talk to her. There are so many things that I want to say to her. That isn't likely to happen any time soon, though. Besides today isn't the day. Today my little sister is marrying my best friend. I am happy for both of them. I know that John is going to treat her right. I can't ask for a better spouse for either one of them. I knocked on Jamie's and Kendall's door. When Jamie answered, she was wearing a robe and a towel on her head.

"Hi, sis. You aren't getting married in that, are you?" I teased, as I walked into the room.

"Yeah right! I am not wearing this on the most important day of my life. John has seen me in a lot less, though." she stated, smirking.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about my sister having sex with my best friend. That's not a picture that I want to have in my head." I shook my head, as if to get rid of the image. She laughed.

"Okay. I won't tell you anything else about my sex life with John. Seriously, though, I am glad that you are here, Randy. I need my big brother. I am so nervous." She sat down on the couch and I sat down beside her.

"I hear that that is normal. You are taking a very big step. You are going to be so happy, Jamie. John is going to treat you right. If he doesn't, he will have to answer to me."

"Like you had to answer to him, when you hurt Kendall?"

"Exactly. I'm just lucky that I didn't lose my best friend, too. I had already lost the most important person to me."

"And whos fault was that?"

"Mine. I take full responsibility. I shouldn't have treated Kendall the way that I did. By the time that I figured that out, it was too late. She had already lost the baby and she hated me."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was in my car, going for a drive. I had to think. I had just walked away from the woman that I loved more than my own life. I don't know why I reacted the way that I did when Kendall told me that I was going to be a father. To make matters worse, I accused her of cheating on me. I knew that she would never do that. She loved me and only me. Then the stupidest thing that I have ever done or said was telling her that I didn't love her and that she meant absolutely nothing to me. I would give up my life for Kendall, if I had to. So why did I say and do the things that I did? Well, to be perfectly honest, Kendall was right. I am absolutely terrified. You wouldn't have expected that from a guy whose known __as the Viper, would you? Well, it's the truth. I don't know if I would be a good father. I don't know if I would mess up my child's life. I want to commit to Kendall. I know that there is no other woman for me. So why in the world am I walking away from the best thing that has ever happened to me? I have no idea! As long as we're together, we could get through anything that life throws at us. I needed to talk to Kendall. I turned my car around and headed back toward the hotel. As I was driving back, I got a call from Jamie that would change my life forever. She told me that Kendall had been involved in a car accident and she had lost the baby. I drove to the hospital. I had to make sure that Kendall was okay. Jamie had told me the room number. I went to the room and started opening the door. That's when I heard Kendall say things that I never would have expected my Kendall to say. She blamed me for the death of our baby. She hated me and never wanted to see me again, ever. I didn't know this Kendall. Her voice was so full of rage and hate. I closed the door and walked back out to my car. I climbed in behind the steering wheel. I laid my forehead on the steering wheel and started crying. It felt like a knife was being plunged into my heart over and over again. I had just lost everything._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I had told John and Jamie about going to the hospital and hearing what Kendall had to say. I always see Kendall at work, but that's as far as it goes. We don't talk and we don't hang out. I miss her so much. I would do anything to redo that night.

"Kendall had a very bad night that night." Jamie said, seriously.

"And you think that I didn't? I lost everything that meant the most to me. I know that I hurt Kendall in a way that I can never take back. I would do everything in my power to change that night, if I could, but I can't. All we can do now is move forward. Maybe someday she will be okay around me again."

"Don't count on it happening anytime soon. She loved you and wanted a family with you. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with you, and within a few hours, that was taken away from her. You crushed her, Randy. No, it wasn't your fault that she lost the baby. But everything else about that night was your fault."

"I know that it was. How am I supposed to apologize to her, when she won't even talk to me?"

"I don't know. But I have faith that it will happen. It doesn't help that you antagonize her and make her angry, either."

"Well, how else am I supposed to see the true Kendall?" I asked, smiling.

"Just don't do it today. John and I are lucky that she agreed to walk down the aisle with you."

"I won't do anything to ruin your special day. I promise. Well, I better go back to John so Kendall can come back to help you get ready. I love you, Jamie."

"I love you, too, Randal. I couldn't ask for a better big brother." We hugged and I walked out the door. As I was walking down the hall, toward John's and my room, Kendall came out of the room. She started walking toward me. As she got closer, our eyes met. I felt the familiar electric current go through me. Every time I see her it is always like this. She has the most amazing blue eyes. In her eyes, just for a second, I saw a flicker of the love that I had always seen in them when we were together. But her eyes changed so quickly to anger that I wondered if I had even seen it, or if I had just imagined it. She turned her face away and continued walking toward her room. I continued walking toward mine. I kept asking myself how I was going to get the woman that I love, more than my life, to stop hating me. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy. I thought for a few morse minutes and then I smiled as I realized how fun it was going to be to get my firecracker back.

**THERE IS CHAPTER 3. IS KENDALL EVER GOING TO FORGIVE RANDY? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS—ANIMAL-VIPER-CENA FAN**


	4. John and Jamie's Wedding

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**Thank you Christina89, Assassin Queen, AuntJackie, DiivaLover, DBKUGirl, Angel of Light1011, Yankees01, and MissAshley for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best.**

**A couple of things that I want to say before I give you the chapter.**

**First off, I am so glad that Randy is still champion. I was wondering if they were going to make Randy lose the belt after working so long and hard for it.**

**Secondly, why does John have to be part of Nexus? I can't stand that group. But I guess if they are going to turn John heel, there isn't a better way to do it than to have him join the most hated group in the WWE. We'll just have to go along for the ride like we normally do.**

**I want to know who the RAW General Manager is!**

**Okay. So maybe John being in Nexus makes RAW more interesting, but do they have to make John be like a dog listening to his master? Come on now. Go Randy is all I can say!**

**Now on to Chapter 4.

* * *

**

**Kendall's POV**

Jamie and I were now in one of the rooms in the church. The wedding started in less than a half hour. I was in my maid-of-honor dress. It was a spaghetti strap, blue dress. It wasn't form-fitting and it wasn't extremely loose. It clung to my body in just the right places. It crossed in the back by my shoulder blades. I was going to carry a bouquet of white roses. I was now helping Jamie finish getting dressed. She looked stunning. Her wedding gown had beads and pearls all over it. She had a small train. Her hair was up in curls. She was going to carry white roses with blue tips.

The closer that the time got to starting the ceremony, the worse that the butterflies in my stomach were. I shouldn't have been the one with the butterflies. After all, I wasn't getting married. The only thing that made me anxious was the fact that in a few minutes, I was walking down the aisle with Randy. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. When I had crossed paths with him earlier, in the hall of the hotel, I couldn't help the old feelings that had popped up. Just as quickly as they had popped up, I had pushed them back down. I refused to go there. I will not have feelings for Randy again. I am going to ignore these butterflies and concentrate on my best friend.

"You look beautiful, Jamie."

"Thank you. I feel beautiful. I am so glad that this day has finally arrived. I have been waiting for almost a year for this day to come. After John and I are married, we are going to Hawaii for three days for our honeymoon, I can't wait. John and I alone together. It will be amazing."

"It will be. You guys will have every happiness. Five minutes to go."

"Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't be anywhere else. Not to mention, what kind of sister would I be if I missed my big brother's wedding?"

"Well, you better get ready, since you have to go down before me."

"Okay." We hugged. I walked out the door and started walking down the hall to the sanctuary doors. Randy was already waiting there. He looked absolutely amazing in his black tuxedo. I felt my heart begin to race.

"Stop it! I am not falling for him." I said to myself.

I walked over to him. He put out his left arm. I put my right hand through his arm. As soon as I touched him, electricity shot through me. I fought the urge to let go of his arm. I didn't want him to know that he affected me. I would not give him the satisfaction. The doors opened and we started walking down the aisle. I had to concentrate on my breathing. I looked at John. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"No," I thought, "even though I have to walk down the aisle with Randy, I wouldn't have missed this."

We got to the altar, and went our separate ways. Then the Bridal March started. We all turned to look back at the doors. Jamie walked down the aisle on the arm of her father, Bob. I smiled as I watched her eyes connect with John's. They mouthed the words "I love you" to each other. The ceremony started. At one point during the ceremony, I found myself thinking about Randy and I. Tears started forming in my eyes as I thought about how it could have been Randy and I getting married. I had wanted to be Randy's wife at one time. I stopped thinking about it or I would have broken down and I would have ruined the wedding. I would never do that.

I watched as John and Jamie exchanged vows, and rings. When the minister announced them husband and wife, the guests broke out in cheers and whistles. When John kissed his bride, they grew even louder. Everyone thought that John and Jamie were perfect for each other. John and Jamie led the way back down the aisle. Randy and I followed behind them. We stopped at the back of the church and had the congratulatory line. Then we headed back to the hotel's banquet room for the reception. Most of the WWE Superstars and Divas had been invited to the wedding. Of course, all of the McMahons had been invited. The wedding party got their food first and then the rest of the guests got their food. Jphn and Jamie were made to kiss many times throughout the meal. After we finished eating, Randy and I did our speeches. I went first.

"John, you are the best brother a girl could ever ask for. You have been there for me all of my life. I have always wanted you to be happy. I know that you are. I couldn't ask for anything more. Jamie, you are my best friend. Now you are more than that. You are my sister. I couldn't have picked anyone better for John. I know that you guys will have a long, happy life together. Don't let anyone or anything come between you. I love you both." They both hugged me and I sat down. Randy stood up and did the best man speech.

"Jamie, because you are my sister, I always felt like I had to look out for you. So when you became interested in John, I didn't know what to think. Even though John was my best friend, I didn't want you to get hurt. But, as the relationship progressed, I could see how much you loved him and he loved you. I trust him with you. I know that he will take care of you. John, you are my best friend. Yes, we have had our differences and our go arounds, but we always pull through them with our friendship in tact. I know that you will protect Jamie with your life. You will be together forever, I know that. But, before I ruin my image, I am going to stop with this last statement. I love you guys." John and Jamie hugged Randy.

When he sat back down, the dance floor opened. John and Jamie had the first dance and then everyone else joined them on the floor. I didn't want to dance right then so I walked around and talked to other guests.

"Hey, Kendall." I heard behind me. I turned around and smiled, as I saw Stephanie McMahon-Levesque standing there. She was not only my boss, but a very good friend as well. I went over to her and we hugged.

"Hey, Steph. How are you?"

"I'm doing wonderful."

"That's good to hear. How is Paul?"

"I'm doing good." Paul said, coming over to us. He stopped beside Steph. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "How are you?" Paul and Steph were two of the few that knew about what had happened between Randy and I.

"I'm doing okay. Every day gets a little easier. I just keep busy and I don't have time to think about things. Soon, I'll be even busier, because I will be wrestling on RAW."

"Speaking of that, Dad and I have an idea that we want to run by you. We'll meet Monday morning, okay. How about 9 am, in the hotel restaurant?"

"Okay. I'll see you then. I'm going to go talk to others." I walked away. Paul put his arm around his wife. They both watched me walk away.

"Are you sure that this plan of your's and Vince's is going to work."

"Relax, babe. I have no doubt that it will work." Steph said, smiling.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I was at the bar, getting a drink. I was just enjoying watching my sister and her new husband. It made me happy to see Jamie so happy. I looked around the room. My eyes eventually fell on Kendall. She was still in her maid-of-honor dress. When I had first seen her as she walked toward me before the ceremony started, I thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was, and is, absolutely gorgeous. During the ceremony, I had looked over at her. I could tell that she had wanted to cry, but she held her tears back. I knew exactly what she had been thinking. She had been thinking that it could have been she and I at the altar exchanging vows. And, yes, it could have been, but I made a stupid mistake. Like most mistakes, you can't change them, but you can learn from them, and learn from it I did. I learned that if you find your one true love, you never let them go. Well, she may not be mine now, but she will be soon. I watched her sit down at the table. I smiled. In fact, my plan starts right now.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I had talked to quite a few Superstars and Divas. I was now sitting back at the head table, relaxing. I smiled as I saw John and Jamie dancing and talking. They were so in love. I was still looking at them, when someone came up beside me.

"Hey, babe. Do you want to dance?" A male voice said in my ear. I looked over and I couldn't believe who was standing there.

**Well, that's Chapter 4. Please Read and Review! -Animal-Viper-Cena Fan  
**


	5. True Feelings

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**Angel of Light1011, DBKUGirl, and KimmieCena thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**This is the first story that I have written by myself and I am loving writing it! I love hearing from you, too.**

I smiled as I looked into the brown eyes of the Animal. I stood up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think that you could make it."

"You didn't really think that I would miss one of my good friends getting married, did you?" he answered.

"I'm glad that you are here. It is so good to see you, Dave. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. It is good to see you, too, kid. The question is how are you, after having to walk down the aisle with Randy?" Dave was the only other person that truly knew what had happened between Randy and I. He is like a big brother. I could go to him with anything and I knew that he would listen and be there for me.

"I am doing okay. It wasn't that bad. Of course, I wouldn't have done it for anyone other than John and Jamie."

"I can't believe that John is actually married. It took him awhile to find the perfect woman. When he did, there was no turning back. He was hooked."

"I know. Pretty soon we are going to have little chain gang soldiers running around. Like one isn't enough." We both started laughing.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I was walking toward Kendall, when I saw Dave Bautista approach her. There were no feelings of jealousy because I knew that they thought of each other as friends. Kendall thought of Dave as a big brother and he thought of Kendall as a little sister. There had never been any romantic feelings between them. As I continued to walk toward them, they started laughing. It was so good to hear Kendall laughing again. I walked over to them

"Hey, Dave." I said. They stopped laughing and turned around to look at me.

"Hey, Randy. How are you?" Dave responded.

"Good. And you?" Dave and I started up a conversation, as Kendall looked on.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Why did he have to show up? I was having a good time with Dave and he had to ruin it. Well, Dave does have a right to talk to whoever he wants to. Besides, he is still friends with Randy. I was just about to sit down when Mickie James came up to us.

"Hi, Kendall." she said.

"Hi, Mickie. I didn't know that you were here." I replied. We hugged.

"I came with my boyfriend."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"He's the guy talking to your ex." My eyes widened in shock.

"You and Dave are together?"

"For almost six months now." Mickie smiled as she put her arm around Dave's waist. He turned, smiled at her , and gave her a kiss.

"Hi, baby. Can we dance now? I have been waiting to be in your arms all day." she wondered.

"I would love to make your day. Let's go." He put his hand on the small of her back and started to lead her to the dance floor. They said bye to Randy and I as they walked away.

Oh, great! Just what I need. I am standing here, alone, with the man that had hurt me to the core. We looked at each other for a few seconds. I turned away first and sat down. Randy came over and stood next to me.

"Would you like to dance, Kendall?" he asked. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why would I dance with a man that hurt me as badly as you did?"

"Because you are sitting here all alone and you look like you would like to dance."

"Not with you I wouldn't."

"And why not?"

"You're kidding, right? You know why, Randy."

"Maybe. But I think the real reason is because you are afraid that as soon as you are in my arms, the old feelings will return."

"Please." I scoffed. "You wish."

"No. I know. You aren't as over me as you would have me or anyone else believe."

"Yes, I am! I don't love you anymore. I am so over you." He got closer to my face.

"Prove it!" he dared. We stood there having a face-off. My eyes were narrowed and he was smirking.

"Fine. Let's get this over with, so I can prove to you once and for all how much I detest you." I led the way onto the dance floor.

Who does he think he is? He knows that I hate it when people dare me. I really don't want to dance with him. Of course the song that we are dancing to is a slow one, so I have to be in his arms. I sure haven't gotten many breaks today. I stopped on the dance floor and turned to look at Randy. He stopped in front of me and put his left hand on my waist. As soon as he touched me, my body tensed up. He had always been able to get to me with one touch. Well, not this time. I was going to prove to him and myself that I was over him. I just hope that this song is over in a hurry.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I thought that Kendall still had feelings for me. I had my confirmation as soon as I touched her and she tensed up. She still reacted to me and that gave me hope. It feels so good to hold her in my arms. I know this is where she is supposed to be. I am going to enjoy holding her in my arms for as long as I can.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

This wasn't going a quickly as I wanted it to. The longer that I was in Randy's arms, the harder I had to fight to keep myself from responding to him. If I relaxed, I would fall into his arms. I would lean into him and I didn't want to lean on him in any way. As we continued to dance I found myself remembering a time where I just let myself go in Randy's arms. I loved being in his arms back when we were still together. Oh, who am I kidding? I love being in his arms even now. I felt my body relax against his. I was tired of fighting it. I laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel. Soon there were tears rolling down my cheeks, as I realized how much I missed Randy. I felt Randy put a finger under my chin and lift my head up. He looked at me with concern showing in his eyes. He gently wiped a few tears off of my cheeks. I continued looking into his eyes. I felt myself getting lost in them. Before I knew what was happening, I pushed myself even closer to him and I kissed him. He stood there for a few seconds before he responded. He put his hands on my hips, as the kiss intensified. My hands were on his chest. I could feel his heart beat speed up. Randy's kisses had always been mind-blowing and this one was no different. Suddenly, I remembered who I was kissing. I pulled away form him. We looked at each other. I couldn't believe what I had just done. To make matters worse, I had started the kiss.

"I'm sorry." I said, tears running down my cheeks. I wrenched out of his arms and ran out of the room as fast as I could.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I watched as Kendall ran away from me. I know it might have been cold, but I smiled. I knew that she had been lying. She still had feelings for me. That kiss definitely proved that. All I had to do was make her admit that she still loved me.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I ran out into the hotel lobby. I couldn't still have these feelings for Randy. I didn't want to have any feelings for Randy. I only kissed him for old times sake. That's it! That's why I kissed him!

"Kendall, are you okay?" John asked, sitting beside me.

"I'm fine. What are you doing out here? You should be in there with Jamie."

"I'm checking on you. She's checking on Randy. What happened? All we saw was you running past us." I knew that I could be honest with John. He would never judge me.

"I kissed Randy."

"You mean you kissed him back, don't you?"

"No. I kissed him. He was surprised for a few seconds."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"He asked me to dance. I refused. Then he dared me to. So I had to dance with him. While we were dancing, I felt myself relaxing in his arms. It felt like old times. I kissed him for old times sake."

You can't lie to me. I know you, remember? You still love Randy, don't you?"

"No, I do not!" I denied, adamantly.

"Kendall Ann Cena!" He crossed his arms over his chest. I sat there for a few minutes, before I completely broke down.

"Yes, I still love Randy. I try to hate him, but I just can't. I am tired of fighting my feelings for him. He is the only man that I will ever love. I miss him so much." John put his arm around me.

"You are the only one that is holding yourself back from Randy. He loves you, Kendall. You need to forgive him and move on."

"I know. I have been unfair to him. I have been blaming him for the baby's death. I know that it wasn't anyone's fault. Why don't you go back to Jamie. I will be back in in a few minutes."

"Okay." He kissed my cheek and went back to Jamie. I didn't know that Maryse had been listening to our conversation. She went into the banquet room soon after John had.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

A few minutes after Kendall ran from me, Jamie came over to me. I was smiling.

"What's going on?" she wanted to know.

"She still loves me. Even though she doesn't want to, she does." I said, happily.

"Randy, don't hurt her. She's been through enough."

"I know she has. I promise I won;t hurt her."

"You better not because I won't be the only one after you. I won't protect you against my husband."

"It wouldn't help anyway. If he hurts my sister, I will hurt him." John said, coming up behind them.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I responded.

"There you are." a female said as she came up behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face her.

"What do you want, Maryse?" I asked, impatiently.

"I came to tell you that you are going to be a father in five months. I am two months pregnant." she said. I looked up, as I heard a loud gasp. My heart sank as my eyes connected with Kendall's eyes, behind Maryse.

**Well, there it is. Chapter 5. Dave and Mickie have come into the picture and they are a couple. Kendall has finally admitted that she still loves Randy. She isn't blaming Randy anymore for the death if their baby. Now Maryse has been added into the picture and she is pregnant. Wonder what is going to happen in Chapter 6? You will just have to wait and see :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**-Animal-Viper-Cena Fan-**


	6. The Plan

**Thanks to Yankees01, XXMRSXXRKO, KimmieCena, Christina89, DiivaLover, sophia0401, Angel of Light1011, Assassin Queen, DBKUGirl, CrazyLove342 and rocktheworldlew for your reviews. You guys are awesome:)**

**Kendall's POV**

I had just walked back into the banquet room. I was on my way to tell Randy that I still loved him. I saw him talking to John and Jamie. I watched as Maryse walked up behind him. I continued walking to him. I stopped and gasped as I heard Maryse tell Randy that he was going to be a father in seven months. I looked at Randy. His eyes met mine. I don't know how to describe what I am feeling right now. I am shocked, angry, hurt. My heart is breaking again, and now I am just angry again. I can't believe that Randy is having a baby with Maryse. I decided to walk away before I said something or did something that would ruin John and Jamie's wedding day. I heard Randy call out my name, but I continued to walk away. Before I got out of the room, someone grabbed me by my arm and spun me around.

"Kendall, I..." Randy said.

"Don't, Randy. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear how you didn't want a baby with me, but you do with that blonde bimbo. You don't have to answer to me anymore. What you do is your business. I don't care what you do." I wrenched my arm out of his grasp, turned back around and walked away. I went to my room, took off my dress, put on my pajamas, and laid down on my bed and cried.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV**

I watched as Kendall walked away from me, yet again. I knew that she was hurt. I wasn't hurt. I was beyond angry. I turned around and stalked back over to Maryse. She was standing there smirking, until I got in her face. All she had to do was look into my eyes to know that she was in some major trouble.

"You are such a liar. There is no way that you are pregnant by me. I haven't had sex with you. I wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot pole. You will straighten this out, or else." I stated through clenched teeth. I knew that my eyes had signs of the Viper coming through. She backed away. I could tell that she was terrified. She ran away. I looked over at Jamie and John.

"Kendall wouldn't let me say anything. She thinks that I got Maryse pregnant. I haven't been with anyone since Kendall. How am I going to get her to listen to me?" I wondered.

"I don't know. She is feeling betrayed again. It may take a while before she will listen to you. Just hang in there, because I know that she still loves you." John replied.

"I will. I'm never giving up." I stated, taking a line from John. "I am going to go now. I don't want to ruin the rest of your guys' day. I will see you guys on Tuesday. Have fun." I gave them both a hug. I gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek and left. I got on the elevator and got out on my floor. I stopped at Kendall's room. I was going to knock on the door. I had to get her to listen to me. When I lifted up my hand to knock, I heard crying coming from the room. I leaned my head on the door and put my hand down. It tore me up to know that she was hurting and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I knew that she wouldn't listen to me tonight. I was hoping that she would listen to me later. Knowing Kendall like I do, I know that I will have to fight her tooth and nail to get her to listen. I continued on to my room, where I had a sleepless night.

* * *

**KENDALL"S POV**

I woke up Sunday morning at 7:30. I had fallen into a fitful sleep around 4. I had cried for most of the night. Jamie and John had called to say good bye before they left on their honeymoon. I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. My eyes were red and swollen. I got in the shower.

I went down to the hotel restaurant at 8:45. Steph hadn't shown up yet. I ordered a water, and a bagel with cream cheese. The waitress had just given me my order when Steph showed up. She sat down across from me.

"What happened to you last night? I went to find you to say good night and John said that you had already left." She asked.

"Yeah, I left early. I couldn't be there anymore. It was too hard." I had tears glistening in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Kendall?" She was concerned. Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Randy didn't want to have a baby with me, but now he is having a baby with her."

"With whom?"

"Maryse." She busted out laughing. I looked at her and started crying even harder.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Kendall. But it is funny. Randy would never touch her. Who told you that she was pregnant with his baby?"

"I heard Maryse tell Randy that she is two months pregnant."

"If she is, it is the first that I've heard about it. Maryse has always been jealous of you and your relationship with Randy. Do you think maybe she made the whole thing up?"

"Why would she do that?"

"To make sure that you stay away from Randy, so that she has a better chance to be with him. It isn't going to work, though. Randy's heart is with one woman and one woman only. Oh, and to let you know, Kendall, Randy hasn't been with anyone since you guys broke up." I sat and thought about all that Steph had told me.

"I can't believe that I believed what Maryse said. Randy wanted to talk to me, but I wouldn't let him. Why can't I just let him talk without getting angry or storming off?"

"Because he betrayed you once, so it's always in the back of your mind that he is going to do it again. You have to give him another chance,Kendall. He loves you and you love him."

"What do I do? How do I start?"

"Well, now would be a good time to tell you about dad's and my idea. While you are still in training, we want to get your character established. So we want you to be a valet for Randy. It will help bring you into the action later on. What better way to get established than on the arm of the WWE champion."

"Are you sure that I am ready for this?"

"If you weren't, we wouldn't be bringing you up from writing to a diva. We have complete faith in you."

"I'll do it on one condition."

"What is that?"

"My first match gets to be against Maryse." I smirked.

"You've got it." She replied, with a big smile on her face. I smiled back. I was excited about the chance to become a WWE diva.

"Can we keep this from Randy? I want to surprise him." She agreed. "Do you have any plans for today? I need to go shopping for a new outfit to wear tomorrow night, and my normal shopping partner has up and left me. For some reason she thinks that her honeymoon is more important than I am." We laughed.

"No, I don;t have any plans. Paul is going to be hanging with Randy today. I would love to go shopping with you. Just let me call Paul and then we can go." She called Paul and then we headed to the mall, for a day of shopping and fun.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV**

I was hanging out with Paul in his and Steph's room. I wasn't very good company. I took a swig of the beer that was in my hand. Then I sighed.

"You want to talk about it, man?" Paul asked.

"My hopes of Kendall and I getting back together are gone. It isn't going to happen. Not after last night." I ran a hand through my short hair.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, a few things happened. Kendall and I danced together."  
"She actually agreed to dance with you?"

"Yeah, after she refused and I told her to prove to me that she is over me." Paul shook his head.

"You do know that she hates being dared, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I did it that way?" I knew that she would react and do exactly what I wanted her to do." I smirked, as he laughed. "But I didn't expect her to kiss me."

"She kissed you?"

"Yeah. I was so surprised that I didn't know what to do. Then I returned the kiss. The next thing I knew, she had pulled away, said she was sorry and ran from me. John must have gone to talk to her, because Jamie came over to talk to me. After a few minutes, John came over to us. We talked for a few minutes, then Maryse came up to us."

"What did that slut want?"

"To ruin my chances with Kendall. Maryse told me that she was two months pregnant and that I am going to be a father in seven months, After she said that, I heard a gasp. I looked up and it was Kendall."  
"Oh, man. If it weren't for bad luck, you wouldn't have any luck at all."

"Tell me about it. Kendall ran out of the room. I caught up to her to try to talk to her. She turned on me and basically told me to stay away from her. That she doesn't care what I do anymore. I don't have to answer to her anymore, is what she said. Then I went to talk to her later, after I left the reception. I was about to knock on her door, to straighten things out, and I heard her crying. It tore my heart out that I had caused her that pain again. Even though I didn't do anything. I haven't been with anyone since Kendall."

"I know you haven't. She hasn't been with anyone else, Randy. She loves you and she will come back to you. You have to have faith in love."

"I do, but I don't know how much longer I can be civil about this. Sometimes I would like to pick Kendall up, throw her over my shoulder, and take her somewhere where we can talk and not be disturbed." Paul laughed.

"Oh, yeah. That would be the day! She would fight you with everything in her. No wonder you love her. She is just like you in a lot of ways."  
"I know. She is perfect for me. Now if I could only make her see how perfect I am for her." I took another swig of my beer and continued to think about Kendall.

* * *

**There is Chapter 6.**

**Next Chapter: Monday Night RAW. How do you think Kendall's debut on RAW is going to go?  
**

**Please read and review!**

**Until next time.**

**Brandy**


	7. A Not So Nice Surprise

**Thanks sophia0401, KimmieCena, and Christina89 for reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**MONDAY NIGHT AROUND 7:30 AT THE ARENA IN BOSTON**

I was in Paul's dressing room. Paul wasn't there, but Steph was. She was going to help me get ready for my television debut. I was starting to get nervous.

"I don't know if I am ready to do this, Steph." I was sitting on the couch. She sat beside me.

"You are ready, Kendall. You may be nervous to begin with, but once you get out there and start doing your thing, you will forget all about being nervous and you will be great. Plus you get to surprise Randy." She smirked. I smiled as I thought about the outfit that I had bought. It definitely was something new for me. I don't normally wear things like I am wearing tonight. I guess I have to get used to dressing like a WWE Diva.

"Do you think that Randy will like it?"

"I don't think like is the word for it. That outfit is amazing. You are definitely going to catch a certain Viper's eye. Though you don't need anything to catch his eye. It was caught three years ago. He was yours from the first time that he laid eyes on you."

"Tonight is going to be so much fun. I get to go out and get in Maryse's face when she becomes involved in Randy's match with Ted. Thanks for this opportunity, Steph."

"You're welcome." We hugged. There was a knock on the door. Steph answered it, while I grabbed my outfit and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Cena." Steph said as she opened the door. I turned to face the door as John and Jamie came into the room. I went over to them and hugged them.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be on your honeymoon."

"Steph called us and told us what is happening tonight." Jamie replied.

"You didn't think that I would miss my little sister's WWE debut, did you?" John wondered.

"Thanks for being here. I love you guys."

"We love you too, and I love you John, but you need to go now. Kendall needs to get ready. Go check on you brother-in-law, please." Jamie stated. She gave John a kiss and he walked out the door. Jamie and Steph turned to me.

"Let's get the newest WWE Diva ready to stop guys in their tracks." Jamie smiled.

"One guy in particular." Steph remarked.

"Which one?" Jamie teased.

"Like you don't know." I stated. We laughed and started getting down to business.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV**

I was in my dressing room getting ready for RAW. I had to meet Ted in the ring. I also knew that Maryse was going to be there. I knew that she hadn't talked to Kendall. I hadn't talked to Kendall since Saturday night. I was giving her some space, even though it was hard to. I haven't even seen her since Saturday. I was frustrated and angry. I didn't know what to do. There was a knock on my door.

"It's open." I was surprised to see who came through the door. I smiled.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?" I asked John.

"I didn't want to miss RAW. So I hear that you have to see Maryse tonight. Has she talked to Kendall?"

"No! I doubt that she will. So, I have to figure out a way to make Kendall listen to me, so I can explain things to her. We both know how easy that will be. I haven't seen or talked to her since Saturday night. It is driving me crazy."

"Everything will be okay, Randy. You have to believe that."

"Sometimes it is hard to when the woman that you love more than anything else in the world, won't listen to you." John just patted me on the back as a comforting gesture, because he didn't now what else to say.

* * *

**BACK IN PAUL'S DRESSING ROOM**

Steph and Jamie were helping me finish up my makeup and other last minute touches. I was getting more excited. When they had finished, they backed away and looked at me.

"You look amazing, Kendall."Jamie exclaimed.

"You sure picked the right outfit to make your WWE debut in. The necklace adds just the right touch." Steph added. I was wearing a pant set outfit. The top was a cropped halter with buckle detail. The pants were lowrise and had a belt with them. The outfit was black. The shoes that I have on are 4 ½ inch rhinestone covered stiletto heels, with ¼ inch platform and rhinestone cross upper straps. Randy had given me the necklace a few months before we broke up. It was a 10 carat two tone gold couple's necklace. My name was on top and Randy's name was below mine. The names were adorned with vibrant diamond accents and a heart to seal. It hung on an 18 inch light rope chain.

"I love this outfit. And this necklace is very special to me. Why wouldn't I wear the necklace that Randy got me? Now all I have to do is wait for Randy's match."

"I have to go, but I'm sure that Jamie will wait in here with you. Knock them dead, Kendall." Steph gave both of us a hug and then left. Jamie and I talked while we waited. Randy's match started at 9:15. After Ted and Maryse got into the ring, being booed by fans the whole way, I might add, I started walking down to the guerilla

position. Randy would be down to the ring by the time that I got there. I smiled as I heard the fans erupt as 'Voices' started playing. As Jamie and I got to guerilla, John was standing there. He was shocked by how I looked.

"Kendall, is that you?" He said, as Jamie and I chuckled.

"Yes, it's me, big brother."

"You sure have grown up. Now you are going to embark on a new chapter of your life. I am so proud of you and I love you."

"Thanks, and I love you, too." We hugged and started to pay attention to the match. The butterflies in my stomach were getting worse. Then it was time to make my debut. I smiled at Jamie and John, as Maryse got into the ring, which caused a disqualification. Randy turned to face Maryse, which distracted Randy from Ted. Ted stood behind Randy with a smirk on his face. When Randy turned back around, Ted hit him with the million dollar belt. The hit knocked Randy out for a few.

While all this was happening, I was running down to the ring. I didn't have a theme song yet. I slid into the ring, where I proceeded to spear Maryse, before she knew what had hit her. I started hitting her. Randy was starting to come to, as I was beating on Maryse. Ted stood there for a few minutes and then he went over to Maryse and I. He had a look in his eye, and if I would have seen it, I probably could have prevented what happened next. I stood up at the same time that Randy did, but he didn't get to me in time. Ted executed Dreamstreet on me. As soon as he had finished the move, he rolled out of the ring, grabbed Maryse and they started walking toward the back as paramedics came running down to the ring. I was lying in the middle of the ring and my eyes were open. I had shooting stabs of pain going through my back. I saw Randy kneel beside me. I tried to sit up. My back hurt too much and I got too dizzy, so I put my head back down. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Don't move, baby. Help is on the way." Randy said, worry in his blue eyes. I tried to say something, but the paramedics were there. Randy stepped back and let them do their job. All I could think was that my surprise for Randy had backfired. I was the one that ended up getting surprised. I also knew that Ted and Maryse would both be dealt with.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV**

I followed behind the paramedics as they took Kendall to the infirmary. I had so may questions for her, but right now I was more worried about her being okay, than anything else. I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that Ted had given Kendall Dreamstreet. I had no idea what he was thinking. All I knew is that he had hurt the woman that I love and he was not going to get away with it. When we got to the infirmary, John, Jamie, Paul, and Steph were already there. They took Kendall into the room, while the rest of us stayed out in the hall. I turned to the others.

"I'm assuming that all of you knew that Kendall was going to come down during my match."

"Yes, we did." Steph said.

{"And you didn't think to tell me! I could have protected her. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kendall didn't want us to. She wanted to surprise you." Jamie replied.

"Why would Ted do that to a woman? He could have killed Kendall." Randy seethed.

"I don't know why he did it, but he will be dealt with." Paul remarked.

"Damn right he will be. I want a match next week on RAW. I am going to teach him that when you mess with fire you will get burned. The thing that makes me the angriest is that I didn't protect her."

"Nobody knew that Ted was going to do that to Kendall. Least of all Kendall. She needs you, Randy. She isn't going to let me take care of her because I am married. Same with Steph and Jamie. She will not pull us away from our spouses to take care of her. She would rather take care of herself than pull us away from each other." John said.

"You can count on me. I was going to insist on taking care of her anyway."

"I kind of figured that you would have."

The doctor came out of Kendall's room. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Kendall is going to be okay. She is in a lot of pain. I'm going to send her to the hospital for more tests just to be sure." He said. He went back into the room.

"I am going to go to the hospital to be with Kendall."

I stated.

"We will go too, in our rental car. That way you and Kendall will have a way back to the hotel." Jamie replied. They took Kendall to the ambulance. Jamie, John and I got into their rental car and we went to the hospital. I was hoping that there was nothing seriously wrong with Kendall.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

I was in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. I was in so much pain. I have never experienced such physical pain before. I couldn't breathe without hurting. I don't know why Ted did what he did. I have never done anything to him. I was hoping that there wasn't a major injury. I didn't want my wrestling career to be over before it had even started.

The ambulance stopped and a paramedic pushed me into the hospital. They took me into a room. I tried to move around to get comfortable, but nothing was working. I was starting to get a headache from the pressure in my back. I wanted them to hurry up and give me something for the pain. It was about 10:30 when they came in to take me down to get x-rays. I was there for about 15 minutes. They took me back to my room. A nurse came in a few minutes later with some pain medication.

"There are some people in the waiting room wanting to see you. Do you want me to send them in?" Jane, the nurse, asked, after I had taken my medication.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie. If you need anything, just hit the call button." She walked out of the room. I put my bed up in a sitting position. It took some of the pressure off of my back when I sat slightly upwards. I looked over as the door opened. I smiled as John and Jamie came into the room.

"How are you feeling, Kendall?" John asked, as he kissed me on my cheek.

"I am in a lot of pain. I have never been in this much pain."

"Have they given you anything for the pain?" Jamie wondered.

"They just did. I just want to know why Ted did this to me. I just don't understand. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was doing this to surprise Randy and to start my career as a Diva. Now my career may be over, before it even got started. I had all of these plans for Randy and I tonight. Now I am stuck in this bed wondering if I'm going to be okay."

"You will be fine, Kendall. I know that. Ted will not get away with this. There are a few people that want to get their hands on him. The first one on that list of people is Randy. Next week on RAW there is a match between Randy and Ted. Knowing my brother as well as I do, Ted is in for a very big beating." Jamie stated.

"Good. Ted deserves to have a run in with the Viper. Because I know that Maryse will be in Ted's corner, I am going to be in Randy's corner."

"The hell you will!" Randy exclaimed. John, Jamie, and I looked toward the door. Randy was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. I narrowed my eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do, Randal. I am an adult and can do as I please." I stated, glaring at him.

"I can make sure that you don't go near that ring on Monday. I also know that John and Jamie would help me." He walked closer to my bed. I looked over at them. They didn't have to say anything to me for me to know that they would help Randy in any way possible.

"I'm just worried about you, Randy." I looked him in the eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me, babe. I am the Viper. Remember?" He smirked.

"That doesn't make you invincible. You can still get hurt. I would hate to see you get hurt."

"Just like I hate to see you hurt. You should have told me, Kendall. I would have protected you."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Vince and Steph have decided to make me your valet, while I am still training. I wanted to surprise you. So Steph made it so I went out when Maryse got involved in the match. That's what I did. Who knew that that jerk would give me one of his finishing moves. Obviously my surprise backfired and I'm the one paying for it. There are so many things that we need to talk about, Randy. I had made plans and now none of them are going to happen. Right now I have to use the bathroom. Jamie, could you help me please?" She came around the bed and helped me. It was a slow walk. Randy and John watched us. The more that Randy watched, the angrier he became.

Because it had taken all of my energy to get from the bed to the bathroom, I sat there for a few minutes, catching my breath. After a while, Jamie asked if I was ready to go back to the bed.

"Yes." I said. I started to stand up. My back started to spasm. I stood there and waited for it to subside.

"Are you sure about this, Kendall? Do you want me to get Randy or John?"

"No! I can do it." She put her arm around behind my back and we started walking toward the door. Before we could get there, my legs started to give out. She wrapped both of her arms around me and held me in place.

"Randy! We need your help." She called out. He came into the bathroom a few seconds later. He saw what was going on. He came over to us and picked me up and carried me to the bed. He helped me in and

covered me up.

"You know, I'm not an invalid. I could have walked by myself." I was aggravated. John, Jamie, and Randy just shook their heads and smiled.

"You could be more grateful, sis. Even though you are hurt, you are still as stubborn as ever."

"Well, sorry. I am used to doing things on my own. Thank you, Randy. Even though I could have done it myself."

"You're welcome." He replied, chuckling. I yawned.

"I think that my pain pills are kicking in. I'm tired."

"Go to sleep. We'll wake you up when it's time to go." John said.

"John and I will wait out in the waiting room." Jamie added.

"Okay. Randy will you stay in here with me?" I asked, sleepily.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." John and Jamie left and Randy sat beside me as I slept. The doctor came into the room half an hour later. He told Randy that I just had a severely bruised back. He wrote out a pain pill prescription, told Randy to make sure that I took it easy for the next week or so.

After the doctor left, Randy woke me up. John and Jamie had gone to get the car. Jane came in and helped me into a wheelchair. She pushed me down to the car. After Randy and I had gotten into the car, John drove away. When we got to the hotel, they helped me to my hotel room. The pain medication was making me sleepy. Jamie helped me get my pajamas on. Then they helped me into my bed. Randy talked to John about what was going to happen tomorrow. We had to drive to Detroit, Michigan. John and Jamie left shortly after that. They went to fill my prescription. Randy got undressed, down to his boxers, and then he climbed into the bed. He turned on the TV. I turned over and and put my head on his shoulder. I looked up into his eyes.

"Randy, we need to talk." I said, slurring my words together.

"We will when you're feeling better. Right now you need to sleep. I'll be here when you get up." He kissed my forehead. I laid my head on his chest, and fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around me and went to sleep shortly after I did.

**Well, there it is. Chapter 7. What do you think is going to happen to Ted? I put up links to Kendall's outfit and necklace on my homepage. For the necklace, remember that the names on it are Kendall and Randy.**

**Please Read and Review. I appreciate all of the reviews.**

**Brandy**


	8. A Long Ride

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT KENDALL AND JAMIE!**

**Thanks to DBKUGirl, KimmieCena, sophia0401, Christina89, KinleyOrton, Assassin Queen for Reading and Reviewing! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**I ENJOYED WATCHING RAW THIS WEEK. IT WAS HILARIOUS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT SURVIVOR SERIES WITH JOHN, BUT I AM HOPING THAT HE CALLS THE MATCH FAIRLY. I AM SO TIRED OF NEXUS THINKING THAT THEY OWN THE WWE. I HOPE THAT THIS GROUP IS DISBANDED SOON. BUT I DON'T THINK IT WILL HAPPEN AS SOON AS I WANT IT TO.**

I woke up at 4 am. My pain medication had worn off. I slowly got up off of the bed. I didn't want to wake Randy. I knew that John hadn't dropped the pills off after he got the prescription filled. I grabbed my cell phone and called him. His phone rang three times before he answered.

"Hello." He said, sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you, John. I need my pain pills. My back is starting to hurt. It is almost to the point of being unbearable."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few."

"I'll start walking to the door now. Maybe I'll be there by the time you get here." He just laughed and we hung up. I had just gotten to the door when he knocked. I opened the door and he came into the room. I turned around to walk back toward the couch.

"I don't think that you should be walking around this much. Why didn't you wake Randy?"

"I'm fine. I didn't want to wake him. I can do some things on my own. It just takes me longer to do things right now."

"I still think you should have woken him. He would have come down to my room and gotten your pills. He's here. Let him help you. Stop being so damn stubborn."

"There's no fun in that. I love being stubborn. I like the way things go because I am so stubborn."

"Things go your way until you run into someone as stubborn as you. Someone like, let's say, Randy. Watching you and Randy while you heal is going to be something. You two are alike in that way. You want things your way or no way. What do you think Randy's going to do when he finds out what you have done, Kendall? He loves you. He is here to help you."

"He won't do anything, because he will never find out."

"You want to make a bet?" Randy said from behind me. John looked over my shoulder and I turned to face Randy. I could tell by the look on his face that he was not happy.

"John, you can go back to your wife. I will take care of Kendall."

"I'll see you in a few hours." John said and left, after giving me my pills. Randy looked at me and said, "you sit." Then he went to go get me a glass of water. I sat down. When he gave me the water, I took a pain pill.

"You should have woken me, Kendall. I am here to help you. How the hell am I supposed to do that, when you won't let me?" He stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. I leaned back into the couch and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"I would have gone back to sleep. You have to let me help you or you are going to hurt yourself even more."

"I will let you help me. You will have to bear with me, though. It won't be easy letting someone else take care of me."

"I know that. We will get through this and you will get better in no time at all. Why don't we go back to bed?"

"It hurts my back to lay down straight."

"Why don't you sleep in the Lay-Z-Boy chair and I will sleep on the couch. That way I can hear if you call me."

"Okay." He helped me into the chair and covered me up. Then he laid down on the couch. We fell back to sleep. I was still sleeping when Randy woke me up.

"Come on, baby. It is time to get up. We have to leave in an hour." I opened my eyes to see Randy smiling down at me.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"8. John and Jamie will be here in a few minutes. Jamie is going to help you get ready, while John and I pack up your things."

"Okay." Just then there was a knock on the door. John and Jamie came through the door when Randy opened it.

"How are you doing, Kendall?" Jamie wondered.

"I'm doing okay. I need a shower. You can help me to the bathroom and then I can do the rest. Then when I am finished, I will call you." I got up from the chair. I knew that Randy wanted to protest me doing things on my own.

"Don't, Randy. I can do this by myself. I don't need help with every little thing. I know that you are trying to help me, but please back off. I will call Jamie if I need help. I promise." I went into the bathroom. Jamie followed behind me. I started the shower, got undressed with some help from Jamie. I told Jamie what I wanted to wear. She helped me into the shower and then left. When she went into the bedroom, Randy and John were packing my things. Randy looked up.

"She's fine, Randy. You have to let her do things on her own. You are going to suffocate her, if you don't back off." Jamie remarked. Randy sighed.

"I'm just worried about her."

"I know. She won't overdo it. She doesn't like counting on other people. She realizes that the less she does, the quicker she will heal. She will ask for help now. Especially after the talk that I'm assuming you had this morning, when she didn't wake you."

"You know me too well." Randy smirked.

"Of course I do. You're my big brother. Now I need to get Kendall's clothes and you guys need to finish packing up her things."

"Randy, how come you didn't tell me that I married a slave driver?" John teased.

"I wanted to get her out of my hair." Randy smirked. John and Randy started laughing. Jamie went over to the phone and dialed a number. Randy and John watched as she waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello, Vince. Will you call the hotel in Detroit and change two rooms? I am going to room with Kendall and Randy will room with John. Thank you. See you later. Bye." She hung up and started walking back toward the bathroom. She looked over at John who had a dumbfounded look on his face, and continued to walk into the bathroom. I was just drying off when she came in the door. She looked at me and broke out in a huge grin.

"What is going on?" I asked, as she handed me my clothes.

"You should have just seen your brother's face."  
"Why?"

"Because he had this dumbstruck look on his face, after I got off the phone with Vince."

"Why did you call Vince?"

"To change rooms around. You and I are sharing a room tonight and John and Randy are sharing a room.

"What did my idiot of a brother do?"

"He called me a slave driver because I said that he and Randy had to finish packing your things. The thing is is he thinks that I really talked to Vince and switched our rooms."

"You pretended you were talking to Vince?" I smiled as she nodded her head.

"You're mean. John probably thinks that he is in the doghouse. All he was doing was joking around."

"I know, but it is fun making my husband think that he is sharing a room with his brother-in-law, instead of his wife." We both laughed. I had finished getting dressed. I had Jamie do my hair and then we left the bathroom. Everything was out of the bedroom. We went out into the other room. John and Randy were just sending my stuff downstairs. I grabbed my purse and put the rest of my things, that I had in the bathroom, in the bag that was still in the room.

"I'm ready." I said, as John and Randy turned to us.

"Let's get this show on the road." Jamie stated.

"Yeah. I can't wait to share a room with my new sister." I grabbed my purse as Randy grabbed my last bag. Then we all left. Jamie and I were walking ahead of John and Randy.

"What are we going to do tonight, Kendall?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can watch movies."

"Yeah. Let's watch movies where really sexy guys rip their shirts off." We heard John growl behind us.

"Sounds great. There is nothing like seeing a guy on TV, ripping his shirt off and revealing an amazing torso. Unless of course he was right in front of us doing it." We heard Randy growl as well.

"I know what you mean. Guys like that are the guys of my dreams." We laughed.

"That's it!" John exclaimed. He grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled her around to face him. We all stopped walking.

"You are not sharing a room with Kendall. You are sharing a room with me, your husband. I better be the only man of your dreams." John seethed. Jamie looked into his eyes. Then she smiled.

"Took you long enough. I don't know how much longer I could have continued this." she stated. John just stared at her.

"You mean this whole thing was a joke?" He asked. She nodded, smiling.

"Even the room switch?" She nodded her head again. Jamie and I busted out laughing again. Then John looked over at me.

"You knew about this?"

"Uh-huh." I said, still laughing. "I wish I could have seen your face when you thought that Jamie was talking to Vince." John looked back at his wife.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mrs. Cena?" he asked.

"I love you, Mr. Cena, and you are the man of my dreams. I loved playing that trick on you."

"I have to admit that you did have me going. Nice job, babe. I love you."

"Thank you, sweetie." They shared a kiss.

"Let's go. We have a long ride." Randy said.

"I forgot to take a pain pill and I am definitely going to need it." I stated.

"We'll get you some water and you can take it before we get into the car." Randy replied.

"Okay." We continued down to the lobby. I got a water and took a pill while Randy went to get the car to bring it to the front of the hotel. John and Jamie went to the hotel restaurant to get us some breakfast. I sat down in one of the lobby chairs. I was sitting there for a few minutes when I heard someone behind me.

"If it isn't Kendall Cena." I rolled my eyes as I stood up to face Maryse. She wasn't alone. Michelle McCool and Layla were with her.

"You're moving a little slowly there, Kendall." Michelle taunted.

"I wonder why. Could it be because some loser of a Superstar gave me Dreamstreet? That is the stupidest thing that Ted has ever done. He will meet with Randy in the ring on Monday and the Viper is coiled and ready to strike." Jamie and John came up beside me.

"I can't believe that you need Randy to fight your battles for you." Layla stated.

"I don't need Randy to fight my battles. I can fight them on my own. When Ted laid his hands on me, that made it Randy's battle. My battle isn't with Ted. It is with Maryse. She's the one that tried to turn me against Randy."

"It worked, didn't it? You wanted nothing to do with him because I am pregnant with his baby." Maryse narrowed her eyes, as I started laughing.

"You honestly think that Randy would touch you if you were the last woman on earth? He has better taste than that. Why do you think he is in love with me? He has been in love with me for years and he always will be. He will never be yours. No matter what idiotic things you try to pull, he will _**NEVER**_ be yours." I stated very serious. Maryse stepped closer to me and got in my face.

"He will be mine. You gave him up. He came to me. We made love and I am having his baby."

"Shut the hell up, Maryse! You're lying. I know that Randy never slept with you. I believed it for a little while, I admit it. But I quickly got over it. I am warning you to keep your hands off of my man or else." I was getting angry. My eyes were narrowed.

"Or else what? You're not going to do anything." She taunted, pushing me.

"I'm not going to fight you, right now. I have Randy and that's all there is to it. He will always be mine. So go find your own man, if there is one that wants you. You are not getting mine!" She went to slap me across the face, but someone grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." We looked over to see Randy holding onto her wrist.

He was angry. Michelle, Layla, and Maryse were instantly terrified. They turned to walk away from us. I walked over to Randy.

"One more thing, Maryse." I said and she turned to look back at me. When I knew that she was looking at me, I pulled Randy's head down toward mine, and gave him a kiss filled with pent up passion. When I pulled away from him, we were both breathless. I looked over at Maryse and smiled.

"All mine!" I stated. She narrowed her eyes and stormed off with Michelle and Layla on her heels. I smiled and started to walk over to John and Jamie. Before I could take two steps, Randy pulled me back to him. His lips crashed down on mine as he held my hips. I put my hands on his chest, as our kiss intensified. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead on mine. We both stood there looking into each others eyes and catching our breath. He lovingly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We have so much to talk about, Kendall. But right now we have to get going. Besides your pain pill will be kicking in soon. They make you sleepy, so we better get in the Hummer.

"The sooner we start this long trip, the sooner the agonizing ride will be over. I am going to be very uncomfortable."

"I did bring a pillow to help you to be more comfortable."

"Thanks, Randy." I grabbed his hand, and we started walking toward the door. John and Jamie had already walked out to the Hummer.

"So I see that we didn't need to get the fire hose after all. You two separated on your own." John teased.

"Shut up, Cena!" Randy smirked.

"Who is driving first?" I asked.

"John. I will sit up front. You can lay across the back and lean up against Randy to be more comfortable." Jamie replied.

"All right." We got into the Hummer. We ate breakfast before I situated the pillow and relaxed against Randy. He put his right hand on my stomach. I intertwined my right hand fingers with his fingers. I was asleep within 10 minutes.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV**

I knew when Kendall had fallen asleep. She was so relaxed. I smiled as I thought about what she had told Maryse. I kissed the top of her head. She sighed, contentedly.

"You look happy." Jamie said, looking back at me.

"I am. I have the woman that I love back in my life again, and she knows that I am not having a baby with Maryse. She called me her man. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Just don't be stupid this time."  
"I won't be. I have learned from that mistake. I didn't truly know what I had until Kendall walked out of my life. It was so hard to see her at work and not be able to touch her. I would look at her and see the pain in her eyes. It ripped me apart to know that I had done that."

"All you can do is move forward, Randy. She has forgiven you. If she hadn't, you wouldn't be holding her in your arms now. Take care of her, Randy." John said, meeting my eyes in the rear view mirror. I knew that he wasn't talking about just during Kendall's healing process.

"I will. You have my word."

"Now that we're done with the serious talk, can I ask you something, Randy?" Jamie wanted to know.

"Sure."

"Were you afraid that Maryse would beat Kendall up? Is that why you got in between them?" I laughed.

"Are you kidding? I know that Kendall can take her. I just didn't want her to hurt her back more. I can;t wait to see Kendall in the ring against Maryse. You can bet that I will be watching that match. I'm going to enjoy seeing Maryse get her butt kicked."

"You won't enjoy it as much as Kendall is going to enjoy doing it." John stated. We continued talking and driving. We spent the day driving, stopping for Kendall when she had to stretch her back. We switched drivers now and then. When I drove, Kendall would sit up front, with the seat tilted back. We finally arrived at the hotel in Detroit at 10 pm. We unloaded our luggage, checked into our rooms, and passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 8.**

**The Next Chapter: Randy and Kendall will have their long awaited talk. Wonder what is going to be said?**

**I hope that you enjoy reading this! Please Read and Review. I appreciate every review.**

**Brandy**


	9. It's About Time!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT KENDALL AND JAMIE!**

**Thank you Rose Pound, sophia 0401, Christina89, KimmieCena, XXMRSXXRKO,**

**iboogiev, Angel of Light1011, Assassin Queen, DaTruePrincess, and ur only hope for Reading and Reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**First off can I just say that I am getting tired of the Anonymous GM. I wish they would let us know who it is already. I am so tired of NEXUS thinking that they control the WWE. Michael Cole is getting on my nerves. Last, but not least, I am so angry with Miz. I knew that he was going to pull something when he was part of Randy's team on RAW. Randy will not sit back and let it go though. **

**Okay, about Chapter 9. I now that I said that it was going to be the talk between Kendall and Randy, but something else came into my mind that I wanted to put in before their talk. The songs are not mine. Without Your Love is by SheDaisy and Your Everything is by Keith Urban. Please Read and Review. Thanks.**

**FRIDAY, FOUR DAYS LATER**

It was 2 p.m. All the RAW employees had just finished a meeting with Vince. John, Jamie, Randy, and I were heading out to the Hummer.

"I get to drive. Can I have the keys, Randy?" I said, holding my hand out to him.

"I don't know who told you that." he replied.

"You did! You said that if my back was better today I could drive. It's better. So I can drive."

"I don't remember saying that. You must have been hearing things." I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips. The other three stopped as well.

"I was not!"

"Why do I believe Kendall over you, Randy?" Jamie teased.

"Because you don't love your brother." He teased back.

"No. I think it is because you are afraid of where Kendall will take us, since we have the rest of the day off." she said.

"I am not afraid of anything that Kendall decides to do today." He denied.

"Prove it." I taunted, as I stepped in front of him. He looked into my eyes. I didn't back down. I held my hand out and waited. He finally dug into the front pocket of his jeans and dug out the keys. He handed them over to me.

"Thanks, babe." I said, giving him a kiss. Then I turned to Jamie."Come on, girl. It is time to do our favorite thing." We looked at each other and smiled.

"Shopping!" We both exclaimed together. Then we started walking to the Hummer.

"That's what I was afraid of." Randy groaned. John walked up beside Randy, chuckling.

"You love it, admit it. You are loving the fact that Kendall is back to her old self. You wouldn't trade it for anything." John stated, knowingly. Randy smiled.

"No, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Everything is pretty close to being the way it was before Kendall and I broke up." He said.

"Come on, guys. We don't have all day. We have places to go and things to buy." I said, impatiently, looking back over my shoulder at them.

"You woman is being awful bossy." John said.

"Yeah. That's one of the many things that I love about her. Now let's go. I don't really want to be left behind and you know Kendall wouldn't think twice about doing just that." Randy replied.

"No, she wouldn't." They chuckled and then joined Jamie and I in the Hummer. It was 2:45 when we got to the mall.

"Where should we go first, Jamie?" I wondered. We were walking into the mall.

"I don't know. We are going to the club tonight, aren't we babe?" she asked John.

"Yes." he answered.

"Okay. We need new outfits. So that is where we should start." She looked at me.

"Okay. You guys don't have to come with us. You can do your own shopping, if you want. We will call you when we are finished." I said.

"Okay. Just take it easy, Kendall." Randy warned.

"Yes, dad." I said, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I mean it." He said, getting aggravated.

"I know that you do. And I will take it easy. I promise." I gave him a kiss and then said, "Now get out of here. Jamie and I have things to get." I gently pushed him away. John gave Jamie a kiss and then we went our separate ways. Jamie and I found the perfect outfits and accessories. It was 4:30 when Jamie called John and they met us at the front of the mall. We got into the Hummer and I drove to Pizza Hut, so we could get something to eat.

"So, do we get to see what you girls bought?" John asked.

"Not until tonight." Jamie answered.

"You girls are not fair." Randy pouted.

"Even your sexy pouting isn't going to change our minds. You are just going to have to wait until tonight to see what we bought. But I have no doubt that you will like what we did buy." I said, smiling. We ate our food and went back to the hotel. We got back at around 6. John and Jamie went to their room. Randy and I went to ours.

"I'm going to take a little nap. Will you wake me up at 7, so I can get ready?" I asked him.

"Of course I will. Have a good nap." He gave me a kiss and I crawled into our bed. When Randy woke me up I got ready to go. I was excited that we were going out. I was still getting ready when I heard Randy say, "Come on, Kendall. It's 8:15 and John and Jamie are here. We have to go."

"I'll be done in a minute." I answered. About ten minutes later, I heard Randy at the bathroom door. I was just about to open the door.

"If you don't come out in the next two minutes, we're leaving without you." he said. Then he must have turned back toward John and Jamie because he was now muffled when he said, "I don't know why it takes women so long to get ready to go places." I opened the door and stood there.

"That would be the reason why." Jamie said, pointing at me. Randy turned around and looked at me. I smiled as I saw him swallow and then run his eyes up and down my body. When his eyes met mine, and I saw the desire showing in them, my body heated in awareness. Randy had always been able to make me respond to him with just a look. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Told you that you would like it." I said, and kissed his cheek. I started to walk over toward John and Jamie. Randy's hand shot out and he grabbed my arm. He turned me back around to face him and pulled me against him. My hands landed on his chest. His lips crashed down onto mine. I was soon melting into the heat that was Randy Orton. I was glad that he was holding me in his arms. My knees were weak and I would have sank to the floor, just from the heat of the kiss that we shared. When we finally pulled away from each other, we both had to take deep breaths to get some air.

"I'm thinking that maybe Jamie and I should go and you and Kendall stay here." John said to Randy.

"Sounds good to me." Randy agreed.

"I want to go dancing. I haven't been anywhere all week, except in this hotel room. I need to get out. We can finish this later." I said.

"Okay, we will do what you want to do." Randy relented.

"Don't you always do what she wants to do?" Jamie teased. He was about to deny it, but thought better of it.

"Pretty much." He answered. We laughed and headed to the Hummer. We got to the club a few minutes before 9. There were other Superstars and Divas there. My eyes scanned the club. I smiled as my eyes landed on two very familiar faces. Mickie's eyes met mine. She grabbed Dave's hand and they started walking toward us and I started walking toward them. They both hugged me.

"How are you, Kendall?" she asked. "We saw what Ted did to you."

"I'm doing great. I finally got to do normal things today. Randy wouldn't let me do anything. If I had been rooming with anyone other than the Viper, I would have been doing things all along." I replied.

"That would probably be why Randy stayed with you. Since John and Randy both know how you are, they did the right thing." Dave stated. "I'm just surprised that they didn't kill Ted."

"I get to do that on Monday." Randy said as he, John, and Jamie came up behind me. Mickie hugged Jamie. Dave shook John's and Randy's hand.

"And the big meanie won't let me go to the ring with him." I said, pouting.

"We are not having this discussion again, Kendall." Randy said with finality.

"Okay, okay. But I will tell you this, Randal. If that bimbo gets involved, I will go down there. And there isn't anything that you can do about it because you will be involved in the ring with Ted." I said, very serious. "Now the discussion is over. I am going to go get a non-alcoholic drink." I walked away from the group and headed to the bar. Kendall and Mickie followed.

"I think that my sister will be going down to confront Maryse on Monday. There is no way that Maryse is going to stay out of the match." John stated.

"The only way that Kendall may stay away from the ring is if you lock her in a room." Dave said.

"I will not do that to her. She has just started talking to me again after the last idiotic thing I did. She would never forgive me for locking her in a room. John, you will keep an eye on her and come down to help on Monday, if need be, right?" Randy said.

"You can count on me."

"Now that that is over. Your ladies are looking hot tonight." Dave said. John and Randy turned to look at Jamie and I. They smiled.

"Those dresses are something." John remarked.

"Yeah, but the boots make the outfit. It has been a long time since I have seen Kendall wear something like she is wearing tonight." Randy added. I was wearing a mini-dress with a tie back. The shirt of the dress was red. The skirt of the dress was black leather. There was a black strip of leather under my breasts. I was also wearing four inch black leather high heeled knee-high boots. My long brown hair was free. I was also wearing a 14 karat gold half of a heart pendant with Randy's name on it. He had the other half of the heart, with my name on it. At least I thought that he had it. I don't know what happened to it after we broke up.

Jamie was wearing a black open back mini-dress with a white satin belt. She was wearing four inch high heeled white leather knee-high boots. She was wearing a sterling silver dog tag pendant with hers and John's name on it. John had the same necklace and always wore it.

"Let's go get our drinks." John suggested. They went to get drinks and then they joined Mickie, Jamie, and I at a table.

"I see that you guys have finally decided to join us." Mickie said.

"We can't help it if we were watching gorgeous women." John replied.

"What women?" Jamie asked, indignantly, her eyes narrowed at John.

"Just some women in the club." Randy said, nonchalantly.

"I see some pretty gorgeous men, girls. Let's go dance with them." I said. I got up from my chair and started to walk out onto the dance floor. I smiled as I got the reaction that I was hoping for. Randy grabbed me by my waist and pulled me down onto his lap.

"I don't want you dancing with any other man!" He said in my ear.

"But I want to dance with a gorgeous man." I replied, turning sideways in his lap.

"You have a gorgeous man right here at this table."

"Where?" I looked around the table. "Oh, I see him. Dave, will you dance with me?" Everyone laughed as Randy growled.

"Not him. Me."

"I know. It is so easy to get you going, Randal. I smiled. "You are the only gorgeous man that I want to dance with." I kissed him. "So, will you dance with me?"

"I don't know if I want to."

"Either you will, or I will find someone else to dance with. I want to dance."

"Fine. Let's go." I stood up.

"I've still got it." I smirked. The others laughed as Randy and I went out onto the dance floor. As we danced to a slow song, I laid my head on Randy's chest. A few minutes later, I felt something digging into my cheek. I lifted my head and put my hand on his chest where my head had been. I felt something hard under my hand.

"What is this?" I asked Randy. He took the chain that was around his neck and lifted it up. I gasped in surprise as I saw that it was the other half of the heart necklace.

"You kept it." I said, as a tear slid down my cheek. He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Of course I kept it."

"But why? After the way I treated you, why would you keep it?"

"Because I love you, Kendall. I know that on the night that you told me we were going to have a baby, I told you that I didn't care. I was lying. I love you with everything in me. I always will." Tears fell down my cheeks faster.

"I told myself that I hated you. I wanted to hate you for what had happened. I wanted to hate you for the death of our baby. I realize now that that was the farthest thing from the truth. No matter how much I was hurting, I could never hate you. I had been in love with you for years. I was still in love with you. I am still in love with you. I love you, Randy, with all my heart, soul, and body." I said, brokenly. I saw him smile before his lips met mine.

"I have waited so long to hear you say those words to me again." he said, when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Randy. For all that..." He put his finger on my lips.

"We can talk about that later. Right now I just want to focus on the fact that I have you back and that you finally admitted what I knew all along." He smirked. I laughed.

"You are so arrogant. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me."

"Yes I do."

"Not to mention, who wouldn't love someone as sexy as I am?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled.

"You are too much, sometimes. I need to go to the bathroom to check my face. I don't want to look at someone with mascara running down my cheeks."

"You look gorgeous."

"Yeah. Sure."

"What? You don't trust me?"

"No! You are looking at me through the eyes of a man in love with me. You are biased."

"You're right. Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes. I'm going back to the table." We kissed and I headed to the bathroom, while he went to the table. John and Dave were sitting there. Randy sat at the table with a huge smile on his face.

"Where are Jamie and Mickie?" ha asked.

"In the ladies room. Why are you so happy?" John wondered.

"Oh, no reason."

"Yeah, right. You can't fool us. I bet it has something to do with Kendall." Dave said. Randy's smile grew.

"It does. She told me that she loves me. She tried to hate me, but she couldn't."

"I told you that she still loves you. She just had to come to you in her own time." John stated.

"I'm happy for you, Randy. You and Kendall make each other happy. Mickie makes me happy and Jamie makes John happy. Everyone's happy." Dave remarked. They continued talking.

* * *

**IN THE BATHROOM**

I was taking the smeared mascara off of my face when Mickie and Jamie came up to the sink. They washed their hands.

"What did my brother do now?" Jamie wanted to know. I laughed.

"Nothing."

"Then why have you been crying?" Mickie wondered.

"These are happy tears. Randy told me he loved me." They waited for a minute.

"And?" Jamie stated.

"And that's it."

"You didn't tell him how you feel?" Mickie asked, in disbelief.

"Oh, I forgot. I told him that I tried to hate him, but I couldn't. Then I told him that I love him." I smiled, as they screamed and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie." Mickie said, happily.

"It's about time." Jamie added.

"I know. Karaoke is going on now. I am going to dedicate and sing a song to Randy. What do you think?"

"Go for it." Mickie said.

"We won;t sat anything to the guys. We will let it be a surprise to Randy." Jamie added. We left the bathroom. I hugged both girls and then headed over to the DJ. The girls headed back to the table. They sat down beside Dave and John.

"Did you see Kendall?" Randy asked.

"No." Jamie lied.

"I wonder where she is." Jamie and Mickie looked at each other and smiled. They talked for ten minutes, before Randy stood up.

"I'm going to go find Kendall. It doesn't take 20 minutes to wipe mascara off of your face. She could be hurt." He said.

"She's fine, Randy." Mickie stated.

"How do you know?" He looked at her.

"Because I do."  
"Well, I'm going to look for her." He started to turn away from the table. Then they heard the DJ say, "The next singer is Kendall Cena." Everyone's eyes went to the stage, where I was standing, waiting for the song to start.

"This one is for you, Randy. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have your love. I love you, my Viper." I smiled as my eyes met his.

_**What if my heart had walked right past you?**_

_**What if my eyes had never asked you**_

_**To come and take the chains**_

_**That kept me weighted down?**_

_**And if you never saved me**_

_**Oh, I know I'd still be **_

_**Walkin' in sinking sand**_

_**Flyin' with no place to land**_

_**Oh, I'd be lost searchin' for you**_

_**Heaven would be out of reach**_

_**My soul left incomplete**_

_**That's where I'd be **_

_**Without your love**_

_**You're the reason that I feel so safe**_

_**The way you hold me holds my heart in place**_

_**I'm just thankful to be where I am right now**_

_**Without your arms around me **_

_**I'd be where you found me**_

_**Walkin' in sinking sand**_

_**Flyin' with no place to land**_

_**Oh, I'd be lost searchin' for you**_

_**Heaven would be out of reach**_

_**My soul left incomplete**_

_**That's where I'd be **_

_**Without your love**_

_**Oh, I would be **_

_**Walkin' in sinking sand**_

_**Flyin' with no place to land**_

_**Oh, I'd be lost searchin' for you**_

_**Heaven would be out of reach**_

_**My soul left incomplete**_

_**That's where I'd be **_

_**Without your love**_

_**That's where I'd be **_

_**Without your love**_

When I finished, everyone started cheering and clapping. I smiled and waved at them. Then I looked over at Randy, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, to the left of the stage. He was smiling and clapping. I smiled back and walked over to him. He held out his hand. I grabbed it as I stepped off of the last step. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a breathtaking kiss.

"Thank you, baby. I love you, too." He said as he held me in his arms.

"You're welcome. I need a drink. Let's go back to the table." We held hands as we walked back to our table. The other four were already sitting there.

"Great job up there, sis." John stated, proudly.

"Thanks. It was fun." I replied, sitting down. Randy sat beside me. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. I took a drink and then started talking to Jamie, who was sitting on the other side of me. Steph and Paul joined us at 10:30. We all talked amongst ourselves. I was starting to get tired, but I was having such a great time. I leaned my head on Randy's shoulder. I yawned.

"Getting tired, baby?" He asked, quietly.

"A little, but I don't want to leave yet. I am having so much fun."

"We'll stay for a little while longer. Then I am taking you back to the hotel so you can get some sleep."

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, baby." I kissed him and he left the table. He came back to the table five minutes later. We were still talking ten minutes later, when the DJ came over the speaker and said, "the next song is dedicated to Kendall from Randy." I looked over at Randy, as the song started.

"Would you like to dance, Kendall?" He asked.

"With you? Of course I would." I put my hand in his and we headed out onto the dance floor. We looked into each others eyes, as we danced.

_**The first time I looked in your eyes I knew**_

_**That I would do anything for you**_

_**The first time you touched my face I felt**_

_**What I'd never felt with anyone else**_

_**I want to give back what you've given to me**_

_**And I want to witness all of your dreams**_

_**Now that you've shown me who I really am**_

_**I want to be more than just your man**_

_**I want to be the wind that fills your sails**_

_**And be the hand that lifts your veil**_

_**Be the moon that moves your tide**_

_**The sun coming up in your eyes**_

_**Be the wheel that never rusts**_

_**And be the spark that lights you up**_

_**All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more**_

_**I want to be your everything**_

_**When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see**_

_**When it gets dark you can reach out to me**_

_**I'll cherish your words, I'll finish your thoughts**_

_**I'll be your compass, baby, when you get lost**_

_**I want to be the wind that fills your sails**_

_**And be the hand that lifts your veil**_

_**Be the moon that moves your tide**_

_**The sun coming up in your eyes**_

_**Be the wheel that never rusts**_

_**Be the spark that lights you up**_

_**All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more**_

_**I want to be your everything**_

_**I'll be the wheel that never rusts**_

_**Be the spark that lights you up**_

_**All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more**_

_**I want to be your everything**_

_**I want to be your everything**_

_**I want to be your everything**_

"

You are my everything, Randy. Thank you for loving me." I could see the love shining in his eyes. Our lips met in a gentle, loving kiss. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the table.

"Who knew that the Viper was such a romantic?" John teased.

"Shut up, John. You're just jealous because he knows how to treat a lady." I said, defending Randy.

"Why can't you be more like Randy, John? Why can't you be romantic?" Jamie asked.

"I am romantic! Why is everyone picking on me?" John pouted.

"Don't pout, big brother. It doesn't look good on you." I patted him on his cheek. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, yeah. That is real mature." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Everyone laughed.

"It's good to have you back, Kendall." Steph said.

"It's good to be back." I smiled. I sat down in my chair.

"Oh, and John. We know that you are romantic. If you weren't, you wouldn't be with Jamie. I love picking on you." I said.

"As long as I have my sister back to her old self, I don't care." He replied. We shared a smile. We sat around and drank and talked some more. Around 11:45, I laid my head on Randy's shoulder. He was talking to Paul on the other side of him. I was tired, but I didn't want the night to be over. I closed my eyes to rest them for a minute. Dave looked at me about 15 minutes later.

"Randy, I think that you need to take your girlfriend back to your hotel." He said. Randy looked at me. He smiled, as he saw that I was sleeping. He leaned down and kissed me awake.

"What?" I asked, sleepily.

"We're going back to the hotel so you can get some sleep."

"Why? I'm not tired."

"Then why were you sleeping on my shoulder?"  
"I was just resting my eyes."

"You were snoring, Kendall." John put in.

"I was not! I do not snore!" I said, haughtily.

"I can pick on you, too, little sister." He smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, yeah. That is real mature." He said, mocking me from earlier. Everyone laughed. We all got up from the table. John and Jamie were going to leave with Randy and I. Paul, Steph, Dave, and Mickie were going to stay a while longer. We said good-bye and left. Randy drove back to the hotel. We went to our floor. John and Jamie said good-bye and went to their room. I went into our bathroom as soon as we got in the room. I brushed my hair and my teeth. I washed the make up off of my face and then I went back into the bedroom. Randy went into the bathroom. While he was in there, I put my pajamas on. Then I sat on the bed. When Randy came out of the bathroom, he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his half of the necklace.

"Do you always wear that necklace?" I asked, looking at him. He sat down beside me.

"The only time that I take it off is when I'm on RAW and when I take a shower. It is always near my heart. I missed you so much, Kendall." He said, running a finger down my cheek.

"I missed you, too, Randy. Every day that we were apart, it tore me apart inside. It is my fault that we have been apart for so long."

"Don't, Kendall. We were both at fault. All we can do is go from here. We are back together, and I am so thankful for that. I love you."  
"I love you, too." I leaned into him and our lips met in a sweet kiss. The kiss soon blazed out of control. We were both being consumed by the heat that was between us. I put my hands behind his neck and laid back on the bed. He was now lying beside me. He finally pulled away from me. My body trembled with arousal as I saw his eyes blazing with need and desire.

"Are you sure, Kendall? I don't want to hurt your back." he said, huskily.

"You won't hurt me, Randy. Make love to me. I need you to make love to me." I whispered with longing and need in my voice. His lips met mine again. He did as I asked and made love to me. Afterward, we fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that we still had things to talk about.

* * *

**That is all for Chapter 9. I hope that you liked it even though it wasn't the talk between Randy and Kendall. I promise the next chapter is the talk and also Monday Night RAW, where Randy meets Ted in the ring. Wonder who is going to win that match? LOL:) I think we all know who is going to win.**

**Please Read and Review. I appreciate it.**

**Thanks**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**


	10. The Talk

**I ONLY OWN KENDALL AND JAMIE.**

**I would like to thank Assassin Queen, sophia0401, Angel of Light1011, and KimmieCena for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best :)**

**Never have I cried and gotten so mad on one episode of RAW. It wasn't bad enough that we had to say good bye to John, but Randy lost his belt, too. I knew that Randy was going to lose it to either Wade or Miz. Now we are going to have to listen to Miz's gloating mouth all the time. We are also going to have to listen to Michael Cole's and CM Punk's mouth as well about how awesome Miz is. YUCK! If Miz thinks that Randy isn't coming after him, he has another thing coming. Randy is absolutely furious, not only with Miz, but with NEXUS. I can't stand NEXUS! They need to break this group up and quick. If it wasn't for them, Randy would still be champion.**

**The best part of the night was when John came in and gave Wade an Attitude Adjustment. I never thought that I would see John and Randy shake hands, or hug, for that matter. If John truly has left the WWE, I wish him all the luck in the world. Thanks for 9 great years, John! We love you! **

**I am glad that Natalya got the championship. She deserves it.**

**Now that I am done ranting on to Chapter 10.**

**Please read and review. Thanks!  
**

When I woke up the next morning, Randy was still sleeping. I looked over at him. He looked so peaceful. I smiled as I remembered the night before. It was wonderful having Randy back in my life again. I couldn't believe that I had denied my love for him for so long. There would never be another man for me. Randy was my world and as long as we were together, we could get through anything. I got up and went to use the bathroom. I put my robe on. I went and made coffee. I took a cup out onto the balcony with me. It was a beautiful morning. I sat there sipping my coffee and thinking. I had been out on the balcony for about half an hour when Randy came out.

"What are you doing out here, baby?" he asked, standing next to me.

I looked up at him and said, "Thinking and drinking coffee." He pulled me up from my chair, sat down, and then pulled me down onto his lap. We were sitting in a lounge chair. I put my legs over the arm of the chair, so that I was now sitting sideways on Randy's lap.

"What were you thinking about?"

"About us and the baby. She would have been due on Monday. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to carry the baby to full term. I wanted to experience all of that. I wanted the baby." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I know you did, babe. I know that one day you will experience having a baby. You will be a very good mother."

"And you will be a very good father, when you are ready to be one. I'm just sorry that I became pregnant and because of that you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"I have always wanted to be with you, even then."

"Why didn't you want the baby, Randy?" The tears were now streaming down my cheeks. He gently wiped a tear away.

"I did want the baby, Kendall. I know that I didn't act like it, and I definitely said some things that I regret. But I did want the baby. By the time that I figured that out, it was too late."

"Why did you say all those hurtful things? When you told me that you never loved me, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I loved you with everything in me. Why did you hurt me like that?"

"I was scared. I was scared of not being a good dad. The idea of becoming a father absolutely terrified me. If there was one thing that I could take back, it would be me saying that I never loved you. I'm sorry that I hurt you like that, Kendall."

"I know that Jamie called you when I was in the hospital. How come you never came to see how I was?"

"I did. I had gone to your room. You were talking to John and Jamie. You said that I had killed the baby and that you hated me. I knew that I had to leave. I didn't want to upset you more than you already were, so I just left. I had never heard so much rage and hatred come from you. I knew that you were hurting because of me. It tore me apart every time I saw you. You were in so much pain. I wanted to take it away from you, but I knew that you wouldn't have let me."

"No, I wouldn't have. I'm sorry that I blamed you for the baby's death. It was in no way your fault. Like I said last night, I tried to hate you, but I never did, and I never could. I love you, Randal Keith Orton."

"And I love you, Kendall Ann Cena. Messy hair and all." He smirked. I slapped him across the chest. I loved that smirk.

"Hey! It is your fault that my hair is messy. If you wouldn't touch me, then it wouldn't lead to me having messy hair."

"I love touching you. Especially since I know how you respond to me when I do."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't respond to you at all."

"Bull. How about if we test that theory right now."

Give it your best shot." I challenged. He leaned forward and his lips met mine. As the kiss intensified, I could feel my body starting to come alive with wanting him. I was trying not to respond but it was so hard not to. My undoing was when he ran his right fingers up and down the outside of my thigh. He smiled against my lips as I moaned into his mouth and pushed my body against his.

"Can't make you respond, huh?" He smirked as he pulled away.

"Shut up, meanie." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mean, huh? I'll show you mean." He got up from the chair, after having me get up. He took my coffee cup out of my hand and put it on the table. Then he picked me up, over his shoulder and started carrying me into the bedroom.

"Randal, put me down!" I exclaimed. "I am not a sack of potatoes." I smacked his butt.

"You are going to pay for that, woman." He growled.

"What are you going to do, Viper?" I loved taunting him.

"You're about to find out." He put me back onto the floor. We were looking into each others eyes. A few seconds later, I threw myself at him. His arms came around me as our lips met in a hard, demanding kiss. He untied my robe and slid it off of me. Then he took his sweats off. Our kiss got more intense and more passionate. We laid on the bed and Randy made mad, passionate love to me.

Afterward, we laid in bed. I had my head on Randy's chest and he was caressing my arm. After we caught our breath, I sat up in the bed and looked at him.

"Randy, can I ask you a very serious question?"

"Of course."

"Would you really want me to abort an innocent baby?" He knew I had gone back to the night that we broke up.

"No. I just said the first thing that came to mind. I didn't stop to think about it. I would never want you to murder an innocent baby. Especially our baby. And before you ask, I know that you have never and would never cheat on me. I'm sorry for all that happened that night, Kendall."

"I know that you are and so am I. Now we can move forward. I am so glad that we are back together."

"I am, too. I bet everyone else is, too. Especially John and Jamie."

"Speaking of Jamie. What time is it?"

"10:30. Why?"

"I am supposed to meet with Jamie, Mickie and Steph at 11, and I haven't even showered. Thanks for distracting me, Randal." I huffed.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled, as I smacked him.

"You are such a man."

"Aren't you glad of that?"

"That is beside the point. I really do love you, but I have to get ready. And no, you can't join me in the shower."

"Aw, man. How did you know that I was going to say that?"

"I know you, remember." I gave him a kiss. I jumped out of the bed, grabbed my discarded robe, and ran into the bathroom. Randy smiled as he watched me. When I left the room, he grabbed his phone and texted Jamie. He told her that I was running late. He laughed when she texted back and said, "No doubt because of you." He texted her and told her to have the girls meet me at our room. He then texted the guys. They were going to meet Randy in our room, as well. When I got out of the shower, Randy got in. I had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door. When I answered it, I was surprised to see John, Jamie, Dave, Mickie, Paul, and Steph standing there. They came into the room. Randy came out, ready to go, a few minutes later.

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"Gossip. Like you are going to." Randy replied.

"We don't gossip." Jamie said, haughtily. The guys just laughed.

"Okay. So maybe we do. I'm hungry. Let's go eat and then we can go to the spa and have a day of relaxing." Steph stated.

"Why do you have to go to a spa to relax? I can get you to relax, babe." Paul remarked. Jamie, Mickie, and I giggled as Steph glared at Paul. The guys laughed. We headed down to the hotel restaurant. After we ate, the guys kissed us girls and we went to the spa. The guys went to do their own thing. We had no idea what the guys were going to do. We didn't care as long as they had fun. It was 1:30 p.m. when we got to the spa. We spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and enjoying each others company. While we were getting manicures and pedicures, we talked.

"So, Kendall, how does it feel to be back with the Viper?" Mickie asked.

"It feels wonderful, Micks." I said, happily. "I don't feel like something is missing anymore. We talked everything out. We can't change the past, but we can move forward. I am glad that I have finally forgiven Randy."

"John and I are, too. It was so hard to be in the middle of the whole thing." Jamie stated.

"I'm sorry that we put you in the middle."

"It's okay. John and I handled it. We knew that you and Randy would find your way back to each other. It just took longer than we thought."

"You should have seen Randy, Kendall, after the accident and you losing the baby. He was devastated. He wanted to talk to you, but he knew that it wasn't the time. He would constantly talk to Paul about it." Steph said.

"He would talk to Dave, too." Mickie added.

"I'm just glad that he had someone to talk to. Just like I'm glad that I did. Thanks for being there, girls."

"You're welcome." We continued talking.

* * *

The guys had played basketball. Then they had taken showers. Now, they were in Randy's Hummer, heading into town. Randy stopped a few minutes later. The guys got out of the Hummer. They stopped and looked in front of them.

"Are you sure about this, Randy?" Paul asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything." He answered.

* * *

**Hmm. Wonder where the guys are?**

**Chapter 11: The match between Randy and Ted.**

**I have a new story up. It is called Happiness Can Be Found. Please check it out.**


	11. Ted's Reckoning

**I ONLY OWN KENDALL AND JAMIE.**

**Special thanks to sophia0401, Angel of Light1011, Assassin Queen, AlphonseBuclay, KimmieCena, Nattifranni99, and xArmyxWifex for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the reviews.**

It was 8:30 p.m. Raw started in a half hour. Randy and Ted's match was first. We were in Randy's dressing room. Randy was getting ready for the match. John, Jamie, and I were talking. Randy had been out of sorts all day. I didn't know what was wrong with him. He was very quiet. Right at the moment, he was sitting my himself. He had just finished lacing up his wrestling boots. I looked over at him. He was staring and thinking about something. I hated seeing him so distant. I walked away from John and Jamie and went over to Randy. He didn't even notice when I stopped beside him.

"Randy?" I said, touching his shoulder. He came out of his daze and looked up at me. There was sadness lurking in the depths of his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, hon. I am okay."

"I'm just worried about you. You haven't been yourself today." I knelt down in front of him. "What's wrong, baby? You are sad about something. I can see it in your eyes."  
"I was just thinking about Ted. We used to be such good friends. Then he hooked up with Maryse, and he changed. I don't know who this Ted is."

"I'm sorry, Randy. If you don't want to do this match, we can talk to Vince I'm going to go talk to him." I got up and started walking toward the door.

"Wait, Kendall." He said. I stopped and turned back to face him. He got up from his chair and walked over to me. "I didn't say that I didn't want to wrestle him. I just wanted to know what happened to the old Ted. There is no way that I am walking away from this match. After he hurt you last week, you better believe that I am going to wrestle him. No one hurts you and gets away with it."

"There's the Viper that I know and love." He smiled.

"You always lift me up. Thank you, Kendall, for being here."

"You're welcome. I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Kendall." We kissed and then joined John and Jamie on the couch. At 8:55, we headed down to the guerrilla position. John and Jamie went off a few feet from Randy and I, to give us time alone.

"Be careful out there." I said.

"I will be. You be careful, too. I know that you are going to end up coming down to the ring. I don't want you to be hurt more than you already are. You mean too much to me. I hate seeing you in pain. Promise me, Kendall." He cupped my cheek. I knew that he was dead serious.

"I promise. I love you and I'll see you after your match."

"I love you, too." He kissed me and walked down the ramp as 'Voices' played. John and Jamie joined me at the TV as Randy walked down to the ring. The fans cheered like crazy. After Randy got in the ring, Ted's music started. Randy watched as Ted, and of course, Maryse went down to the ring. Maryse was such a snob. I couldn't stand people that treated others like dirt. I was itching to go down to the ring and set her straight. We watched as Randy took out his anger on Ted. I knew that he was probably having mixed feelings about it. I also knew that he was hurting because he still cared about Ted, even though he had made some bad choices. Maybe it would all work out in the end. I didn't see how it could, but stranger things have happened.

Ted got the upper hand on Randy, halfway into the match. Randy eventually got the upper hand again. They finally got to the point in their match, where the Viper was coiled and ready to strike. Before Randy could strike, Maryse pulled Ted out of the ring. Randy glared at Maryse. He got out of the ring and went to go put Ted back into the ring. He got back in the ring behind Ted. They started wrestling again. Randy finally hit an RKO. Maryse distracted the ref, when Randy went to pin Ted. So of course Randy didn't get the three count.

I went running down to the ring. As soon as the fans saw me, they started cheering. When Maryse saw me, she jumped down from the ring. I went over to her and slapped her across the face. She put her hand on her cheek and narrowed her eyes at me. Then she lunged at me. I blocked her and knocked her to the floor. I started hitting on her. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled off of her by someone. It was Michelle and Layla. They knocked me down onto the floor and started kicking me. I hadn't expected to be attacked by LayCool. As soon as my back hit the floor, I knew that I was going to have more pain. Maryse joined in the beating. I had tried to fight back, but I soon became overwhelmed with pain. Just as I was on the verge of blacking out, help arrived in the form of Jamie, Mickie, and Maria. I had never been happier to see them, I thought before I passed out.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV**

I had finally pinned Ted, after being interrupted twice by Maryse. I had seen Kendall come down to the ring. But I didn't know what had happened after that. After the ref raised my hand in victory, I looked over to find Kendall. My heart stopped as I saw paramedics loading her onto a stretcher, again. Jamie, Mickie, and Maria were beating on Maryse and LayCool. I got out of the ring and headed toward Kendall. Vince came over the jumbotron and said there would be a six Diva tag match later that night. It would be Jamie, Mickie, and Maria versus Maryse and LayCool. I followed behind Kendall. I could not believe that this was happening again. Kendall had just healed from the week before and now she had to go through another healing process. They took Kendall to the infirmary. John was already there when we arrived. A few minutes later the girls showed up.

"How is she?" Jamie asked.

"They are still checking her out." John replied. Dave, Paul, and Steph showed up then.

"We are sorry, Randy." Mickie stated.

"For what?" I wondered.

"For not helping Kendall sooner." Maria answered.

"You girls did help her by going out to help. If you wouldn't have, she could be hurt worse than she was. No one knew that Michelle and Layla would get involved. Just promise me that you guys will take care of Maryse and LayCool." I said, angrily.

"It would be our pleasure. I just wish that Kendall could be wrestling Maryse. That is going to take longer now that she has been hurt again. She is going to be so mad." Jamie stated.

"Yeah, she will be. When she finally gets her hands on Maryse, it isn't going to be pretty." John remarked.

"She will get her chance. Dad and I have already been talking about it." Steph said.

"She will enjoy every second of her meeting with Maryse." I stated. We continued talking.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

I was coming back too consciousness. The last thing that I remembered was seeing Jamie, Mickie, and Maria coming down to help me. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought about Maryse having backup. I should have figured that out. Now I knew that my back was hurt again. I didn't know how badly I was hurt. I knew that I was experiencing more pain, though. The medic left the room, I assumed, to talk to Randy and whoever else was out in the hall. I laid there and thought about my conversation with Randy before his match. I had promised him to be careful and I wasn't. Now, I was probably hurt worse than I had been last week. I looked at Randy as he came into the room.

"Hi, baby." He smiled, as he came over to my bed. He kissed me.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Definitely more sore than last time. I'm sorry, Randy."

"For what?"

"I promised you that I would be careful and I wasn't. I should have realized that Maryse would have backup. I can't believe that I was so stupid."

"You aren't stupid, Kendall. No one knew what Maryse was going to do. I'm just glad that Jamie, Mickie, and Maria showed up to help you."

"Me too. Speaking of them, where are they?"

"Out in the hall. I'll go get them. They only have a few minutes. They are in a match later tonight against Maryse and LayCool." He went out and got them.

"Thanks, guys." I said, as they came into the room.

"You're welcome. We would do it anytime." Jamie replied.

"What are you two doing here?" You don't work here anymore." I was talking to Mickie and Maria.

"Vince hired us again." Maria replied.

"And he hired Dave, too." Mickie added.

"That's awesome!" I had to move. I had to try to ease my pain. I tried to sit up on my own. It was too hard and too painful. The girls finally helped me sit up. I laid back against the pillow. I leaned my head back and caught my breath,

"I hate this. For two weeks now, I haven't been able to truly get my hands on Maryse. Now I'm going to have to wait longer for it to happen."

"Steph and Vince are already talking about that match. It will happen. Meanwhile, just enjoy the attention that you get from my brother." Jamie remarked.

"That is the only good thing about this. I spend a lot of time with Randy. You guys should probably go get ready for your match. Kick some butt, girls."

"We will." Maria stated, smiling.

'We love you." Mickie said.

"I love you, too." They gave me a hug and left. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the pain. I turned over on my right side. I couldn't get comfortable. I turned onto my left side. I was getting really aggravated because I still couldn't get comfortable. I took one of my pillows and threw it across the room. It may not have helped my back, but it did help relieve some of my aggravation. Randy came in, just as the pillow went flying. He caught it.

"Whoa, babe. Trying to kill me with a pillow?" He joked. He looked at me and saw that I had tears rolling down my cheeks. He went over to the bed.

"I can't get comfortable. I can't lie down. I can't sit up. I can't lay on either side. I just want to relax. I don't know how I am supposed to do that. I don't know why Maryse has this vendetta against me. No, wait, I know why. I have you and she only wishes that she did."

"She can wish all that she wants to, but it is never going to happen. I love you and only you."  
"And I love you." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Your back has been badly sprained again. You don't have to go to the hospital. You do have to take it easy. Vince went to go get your prescription filled for some more pain pills. Now we can go back to the hotel or to my dressing room to watch the rest of RAW."

"Are you joking? Of course, I am going to stay. I am going to watch Jamie, Mickie, and Maria beat Maryse and LayCool.

"I knew that you would say that. Let's go then." He helped me out of the bed. I walked with Randy's help for a little while. Then I couldn't do it anymore. I almost fell to the floor, before he picked me up and carried me to his dressing room. He sat on the couch and I sat next to him. I leaned my back against him. When Vince brought me my pain pills, I took two of them. We watched the rest of RAW. We saw Jamie, Mickie, and Maria beat Maryse and LayCool. I was happy about that. My pain pill soon had me becoming drowsy. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep. John, Jamie, Dave, and Mickie joined us in the dressing room at 11:05.

"Are you guys ready to go?" John asked. John, Jamie, Randy, and I had all come in the Hummer. Jamie went to stand in front of Randy and I.

"Well you are either going to have to carry Kendall, or wake her up." she stated.

"I will carry her. She just got comfortable. Dave, can you lift Kendall, so I can get up, and then I will take her back?"

"Of course." Dave replied. We went out to the Hummer. John drove while Randy held me in the backseat. We got back to the hotel and everyone went to their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

**Well, that is it for Chapter 11.**

**Please check out my other story Happiness Can Be Found.**

**Next chapter: Barbecue with the Orton family.**

**Please read and review.**


	12. Forgiveness

**I ONLY OWN KENDALL AND JAMIE!**

**Special thanks to Angel of Light1011, KimmieCena, sophia0401, iloverandyortonwwefan23, Assassin Queen, Lexii Loves You, ChloeRKOx, and RKOLover54 for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome.**

**Wade Barrett and Nexus tick me off! Why can't they just leave people alone? **

**It was so good to see Christian again. I can't wait until he comes back. **

**I loved the line that Edge said to Michael Cole. 'Michael Cole you are still a tool' I laughed so hard when he said that. **

**I cannot stand LayCool. Now we have to listen to their big mouths even more because Michelle won Diva of the year. I can't wait until Beth and Natalya beat LayCool at TLC on Sunday.**

**It was AWESOME to see HBK again. I so miss him.**

**Randy is so hot! I loved it when he put David Arquette through the table. I hope that he can do that to the Miz on Sunday. GO, RANDY, GO!**

**John won the WWE Superstar of the Year as voted by the WWE Universe. I couldn't decide whether to vote for him or Randy. I voted for Randy, but I am okay with John getting it.**

**There is only one person left of Nexus that John hasn't got his hands on. I hope that he does on Sunday. I have been looking forward to John getting his hands on Wade. I am so glad that the leader of the Cenation is back where he should be.**

**Also, I know that at the end of Chapter 11, I said that Chapter 12 would be a barbecue with the Orton family, but I am sorry to say that that won't happen in this chapter. What is in this chapter had to be written first. I hope that you guys are okay with this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Enough with the ranting. On to the story.**

**One Week Later**

We were at the arena in Indianapolis, Indiana. It was 2 pm. Randy, John, Dave, and Paul were down in the ring rehearsing. Mickie, Jamie, Steph, Maria, and I were in Randy's dressing room. We were sitting around talking.

"How are you feeling, Kendall?" Steph wondered.

"I'm doing okay. I'm still sore, but at least, for right now, it is manageable. Randy has forbid me from going down to the ring tonight. He doesn't even want me to go down during his match." I sighed.

"Are you going to listen to him?" Mickie asked.

"Uh, hello. Do you realize who we are talking about here? Randy Orton, aka the Viper. I don't want to mess around with him."

"I agree with you, Kendall. We have all seen Randy's temper. It is even more volatile when it has to do with you. If someone hurts you, they will come face to face with the Viper sooner or later." Jamie stated.

"I'm just glad that Randy didn't hurt Ted too badly." Maria said. I looked over at her. I saw something that I hadn't noticed since she came back to the WWE.

"You are in love with Ted, aren't you, Maria?" I asked.

"Even if I am, it won't do any good. He is with that witch." she replied. "I just wish that he would become the man that I fell in love with. This Ted is not half the man that the old Ted was."

"We can only hope that he opens his eyes and realizes everything and everyone that he is losing because he is with Maryse." Steph stated.

"I know that Randy wants the old Ted back, as well. I am holding out hope that it will happen some day." I said. We all sat around and talked. At 3, I decided to go for a walk. My back was starting to tense up, so I needed to exercise it. The girls decided to go with me. We walked around a corner and who should we run into, but Ted and Maryse. I rolled my eyes.

"I see that you are still milking your injury . You just want people to feel sorry for you. Well, I don't. You got everything that you deserved." Maryse got into my face.

"Excuse me! I wasn't the one that started all of this . I wasn't the one who made up lies about being pregnant with Randy's baby. I wasn't the one that tried to get a man when he is in love with someone else. I wasn't the one that had my boyfriend give you a devastating move. I wasn't the one who brought LayCool into this. You did all of that, witch. But I will tell you this. I am going to end it. I have already halfway ended it. I have Randy and I always will. He knows who the better woman is. Lets go girls. I am so tired of dealing with this trash. Buh-bye!" I said, snottily. We started walking away from them. We heard Ted say, " No, Maryse. Lets go." We heard her huff and start walking away. I stopped and turned around. I saw Ted walking after Maryse.

"Ted, wait." I said.

"What are you doing, Kendall?" Jamie asked.

"I'll be okay."

"If you get hurt, Randy will kill all four of us." Steph said.

"I'm not going to get hurt." I went up to Ted. He was looking at me. The girls turned around, but they stayed where they were. The guys came up behind the girls, as I continued walking to Ted.

"What the hell does she think she is doing?" John asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to stop her." Randy remarked and started to go toward me.

"No, Randy. She wants to do this. Let her do it. We're here if he tries anything." Jamie said, grabbing Randy's arm. He stopped and they watched and listened to Ted and I.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." He said, as I stopped in front of him.

"Is it worth it, Ted?"

"Is what worth it?"

"Is being with Maryse really worth losing your soul? Is it worth losing friends and family? Is it worth hurting the people that have helped you in this business? I know how you used to be. You cared about everyone. You didn't hurt those that you loved. You treated everyone with respect. You didn't give unsuspecting Divas Dreamstreet. You were your own person, Ted, not some puppet on a string. The thing that makes me the angriest in this whole situation is the pain that Randy is in. I have to sit back and watch the man that I love hurt because his good friend turned his back on him, and I can't do anything to comfort him. Randy loved you like a brother, and he still does. Just because Randy is nicknamed the Viper doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings. He is a human being. You can become that person that we once knew again. You deserve to be with someone that truly loves you and wants to be with you because they love you for who you are and not what you are, or what you can do for them. I forgive you for what you did to me. Don't make me regret my decision. Become the man that I know you are." I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thank you, Kendall." He said, quietly. I smiled.

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't." I stood there and watched him walk away. When he turned the corner, I turned back to the girls. I was surprised to see the guys standing there. I could tell by looking at Randy, that he wasn't very happy. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was glaring at me. I sighed and walked over to the group.

"What were you thinking, Kendall?" John wondered.

"She wasn't thinking. If she had been, she wouldn't have talked to him." Randy said, angrily.

"I knew what I was doing. Someone had to extend an olive branch. Everyone deserves to be forgiven. We all make mistakes. I forgave him, Randy. You need to forgive him, too."

"He hurt you. For that I will not forgive him." I stood in front of him and looked him in his eyes.

"People make mistakes." I repeated. "You of all people should know that. After all, Randy, I forgave you for what you did to me."

"It isn't the same."

"Yes, it is. You both hurt me. I forgave you. I forgave Ted. Ted isn't the only one that needs to think about things. Remember how Ted used to be because he will be that way again. I did this for you, Randal. Do you know how hard it was for me to talk to Ted? I did it because I love you, and I don't like seeing you hurting. Obviously, it doesn't matter to you that I confronted someone that hurt me badly and I did it for you. Get over yourself, Randal. You are not perfect." I said, upset. I walked away from them.

"Ahh!" Randy said, in frustration. "She is so aggravating sometimes."

"Why? Because she is right?" Jamie wondered. " If she forgave Ted, why can't you?"  
"He hurt the woman that I love."

"I think it has more to do with the way that Ted turned his back on you. He was one of your best friends and he just threw that away. She forgave him so that you could be friends again. She loves you enough to face the man that hurt her two weeks ago. Don't make her regret it." Jamie said.

"Whatever." Randy said and walked away from the group. The others went to catering to get something to eat.

* * *

After I had walked away from Randy, I had gone to the auditorium. I sat down in one of the seats. I was still sitting there when someone sat beside me. I smiled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John asked. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Was it wrong to forgive Ted?"

"Did you forgive Ted because of Randy?"

"Partly. I also forgave him for me. I know what the real Ted is like. I know that he will become that person again."

"Then, no. It wasn't wrong to forgive Ted."

"I didn't think so either. I just needed someone else to tell me that I did the right thing. Thanks, John. You can go back to your lovely wife now. I need to be alone for a while."

"You're welcome. Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be as soon as Randy and I are okay."

"You guys will get through this. You love each other. I'll see you later, Kendall."

"Bye." He kissed me on my cheek and then left. I sat in my seat for a few more minutes. Then I went into the ring. I stood there looking out at all the seats. I imagined what it would be like when I was finally able to get in the ring with Maryse. I couldn't wait for that day to come. I stayed in the ring for a while longer. I was thinking about different things. Around 4 my back had really started hurting. I got out of the ring and went to get some ice. Then I went to Randy's dressing room. He wasn't there. There wasn't anyone there. I took two pain pills and laid down on the couch with the ice behind my back. I fell asleep. I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I slowly got up from the couch. My back was still hurting. When I answered the door, there wasn't anyone there. Just as I was about to shut the door, I saw a package on the floor. I picked it up. My name was on the outside. I took the box into the room and opened it. Inside was a dozen long-stemmed red roses. I picked up the card that was inside. It said: 'I'm sorry. I love you, Kendall. Love always, Randy.' I smiled and buried my face in the roses. I loved the smell of roses. I put them on the table. I went to go get more ice. When I went back into the room, the girls were now there.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Off rehearsing again." Mickie answered.

"I see that my knuckle-headed brother apologized." Jamie stated. I smiled.

"He sure did. I love roses." I sat down and put the ice behind me.

"Your back bothering you?" Maria asked.

"Yes. I took some pain medication, but it didn't help much. I think that I have done too much walking today."

"Are you sure that is all it is? Are you sure that you didn't overdo it last night?" Steph asked, with eyebrows raised.

"Stephanie Marie Levesque! I can't believe that you would say something like that. What am I talking about? You are married to a member of DX. Paul has rubbed off on you." We giggled. "And to answer your question, no, Randy and I didn't have sex last night. He won't make love to me until my back is healed. Do you know how hard it is to sleep in the same bed as Randy and not want to grab him and demand that he make love to me?"

"Eww, Kendall! I don't want to know about your sex life with my brother." Jamie shuddered. I giggled.

"I'm just saying."

"But wait until Randy can make love to you again. It may be the best sex that you have ever had." Mickie said.

"You may be right, Micks. Being intimate with Randy is already amazing. I wonder how much better it could be. Well, I'll find out in a few weeks and let you guys know." I smiled as Jamie gagged.

"No, thank you. That's just disgusting." She exclaimed. Mickie, Maria, Steph, and I laughed. We continued talking. I got up to use the bathroom at 5:15. I was on my way back to the couch when my back started to spasm. I gasped out in pain and sank down to my knees. I bent over to try to get it to stop. It wouldn't stop. The girls came over to me.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Jamie asked, concerned. I turned over onto my side and curled up into a ball. I was now crying.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone. It hurts too much to move. Please leave me here." They backed away from me, just as the door opened and the guys walked into the room. They looked over and saw me crying and curled up.

"What's wrong with Kendall?" John asked.

"Her back." Jamie answered. Randy went over and knelt beside me.

"Don't touch me! It hurts too much. I just want this pain to go away." I was still crying.

"I know you do, baby. You need to calm down. The more tensed up you are the more pain that you will be in. The pain will ease. I promise. Just calm down." He said. He was caressing my arm. I started to calm down.

"That's my girl. You can do it. Just a few more minutes, baby." His voice was very soothing. I felt myself relaxing, completely. My back was still hurting quite a bit, but at least I could now move. Randy helped me stand up. He sat down on a chair away from everyone. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Thank you for the roses." I said.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for the way that I acted."

"I'm sorry that I said the things that I did."

"You were right. If you could forgive Ted for what he did to you, I could, too. After you walked away from me, I went and found Ted. We had a long talk. I forgave him. We still have quite a few things to work out. But at least we have started talking. Thanks for opening the door. I love you, Kendall."

"You're welcome, and I love you, too, Randy." We kissed. We joined the others. We talked, had dinner, did the RAW episode, and then went to the hotel. We all went to bed.

**That is it for Chapter 12.**

**I promise that the next Chapter will be the Orton family barbecue. I wonder what is going to happen at the barbecue?**

**Please check out my other story Happiness Can Be Found.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**


	13. Orton Family Barbecue

**I ONLY OWN KENDALL AND JAMIE!**

**Special thanks to KimmieCena, tly0227, Assassin Queen, DBKUGirl, and sophia0401 for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome!  
****Miz drives me crazy! I am hoping that John Morrison gets the belt when he faces Miz. But knowing Miz he will cheat.  
****CM Punk is a very good commentator. He looks pretty good behind the table.  
****What Melina did to Natalya was wrong. Natalya was only showing good sportsmanship. Why are they turning Melina heel again? I don't want her to be a heel.  
****I am so glad that we have the real John Cena back. I love it that he got to all the members of Nexus. It was so great not to have to see any members of Nexus tonight!  
****I thought it was so funny the way that the audience kept yelling over Vickie. John was so funny tonight. It was so good to see him back to his normal self.  
****He had a vintage John Cena match. Forget what I said about Punk earlier. He is going to be in some serious trouble. I can't believe that he did what he did to John, when John has finally returned to his normal self. WELCOME BACK, JOHN! THE CHAMP IS HERE!  
****The main event was awesome! It was so awesome that King pinned Miz. Miz and Randy on Smackdown tomorrow night. I can't wait. Randy is absolutely livid. GO, RANDY, GO!**

**Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**SATURDAY**

It was noon. We were at Randy's and Jamie's childhood home, in St. Louis, Missouri. RAW would be broadcast from St. Louis on Monday. We were having a barbecue. Bob and Elaine, Randy's and Jamie's parents, had invited most of the WWE employees to their house for a barbecue. While the guys were up grilling with Bob, Mickie, Maria, Steph, Jamie, and I were in the pool. We were having a game of water volleyball. My back was completely healed. I had even been cleared to wrestle. I had a match against Maryse on Monday. It was a No Disqualification match. I couldn't wait.

"So Kendall, are you excited about the match on Monday?" Steph wondered.

"Am I ever. I finally get to meet that witch in the center of the ring. She has no where to run and no where to hide. Thanks for making the match, Steph, and for making it a No DQ match."

"You are most welcome."

"All I can say is let the beating begin!" I said, with a gleam in my eye.

"Wow! Viper much? You have been hanging around Randy too long." Jamie stated.

"You're not scared are you?" I teased.

"Please!" She scoffed. "I'm not even scared of Randy when he becomes the Viper. Why would I be scared of little bitty you?" She teased back.

"You are going to pay for that, Jamie Marie Cena!" I yelled.

"Oooh, I'm scared, Kendall Ann Cena." I went after her and she started swimming away from me. The other girls laughed as they saw me catch up to Jamie and dunk her under water. She came back up spitting and sputtering. She splashed me and I splashed her back. The other girls were still laughing. Jamie and I turned to face them. We both had the same idea. We splashed them. They splashed us back. Needless to say, our volleyball game was over.

* * *

The guys were sitting by the grill. They were having a beer and watching us girls horse around.

"It has been awhile since I have seen Kendall so happy." Paul stated.

"I know. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see her happy again. She is happy because of you, Randy. You make her happy. But I am warning you, if you hurt her, there will be hell to pay." John said, looking at Randy.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting Kendall. I would do anything for her. I'm just sorry that I hurt her all those months ago. It took losing her to figure out how much she means to me and to know that I can't be without her. She completes me." Randy said, seriously. He was looking at me.

"Who knew that the Viper is such a romantic?" Dave teased. John and Paul chuckled, as Randy smirked. Just then Bob came out of the house.

"Son, there is someone here to see you." He said. Randy looked behind his dad. Ted was standing there. Randy went over to them. He shook Ted's hand.

"Glad you could make it." Randy said.

"Thanks for inviting me." Ted replied.

"Not a problem. Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm not sure that it is a good idea. Especially after the way that I hurt Kendall."

"It will be fine. It may take awhile for everyone to be like they used to be. We have to start somewhere." They went over to John, Paul, and Dave. They all started talking. It was awkward at first, but as they continued to talk the awkwardness soon disappeared.

* * *

In the pool us girls had finished our splash war.

"It has been so long since we have done something like this. We need to have a girls day." Jamie stated.

"Well, we don't have anything to do tomorrow. The guys do, but we don't. What should we do?" Steph wondered.

"Well, duh, Steph. Shopping, of course." Mickie said. We giggled. I looked up at the guys.

"Maria, the love of your life is here." I teased when I saw Ted. The rest of the girls looked, too. "Lets go talk to him. I want to ask him something. Plus, I miss my man."

"What do you want to ask him, Kendall?" Maria asked as we got out of the pool.

"I want to find out if he feels the way about you that you feel about him."

"Don't you dare, Kendall." She was horrified. I smirked.

"Relax, Maria." I put my arm around her. "I'm not going to ask him that. I am going to talk to him about my match with Maryse." We went up to where the guys were. I jumped on Randy's back and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said.

"Mickie! My dream woman." Randy replied, excitedly. Everyone, except me, laughed. I jumped down off of his back.

"Randal Keith Orton, you better not be thinking about another woman. I would have to hurt you. I'm pretty sure that Dave would hurt you too." I put my hands on my hips.

"Damn right I would. Mickie is mine, and only mine." He gave her a kiss to prove his point.

"You know me better than that, Kendall. I love you and only you." He tried to pull me to him, but I moved out of his reach.

"I don't want you touching me. Not after you called me by another woman's name." I said, snottily. I stuck my nose in the air and started to walk away from him. I didn't get far, before he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. His lips met mine. I tried not to respond to him, but as always I softened into the kiss. Randy smiled against my lips as I responded to him. When we pulled away from each other, he smirked down at me.

"It is so easy to get to you." He said, smugly.

"For you it is. I love you, Randy." I said as I ran my hand down his cheek.

"I love you, too, baby." He grabbed my hand and kissed me again. "Are you girls done swimming?" John asked.

"For now. Kendall wanted to talk to Ted." Jamie answered.

"About what?" Ted asked.

"How do you feel about me meeting Maryse in the ring on Monday?"

"Do your worst. After Monday, she isn't my problem anymore. Our storyline will be over."

"I am glad to hear you say that. After everything that she has done to me, she is getting what she deserves. I know that LayCool is going to become involved." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Mickie, Maria, and I will be ready to help you." Jamie said.

"I can't wait for RAW. I am so ready to meet that witch in the ring."

"You have to get through the rest of today and tomorrow first." Maria said.

"Speaking of tomorrow. Us girls are having a girls day out." Steph stated.

"Let me guess. Shopping, right?" Paul said. Us girls looked at him.

"Duh!" We all said at the same time and giggled. The guys just smiled. We talked for a few minutes, before I started shivering. I was leaning back against Randy, so he felt me shiver. He wrapped his arms around the front of me.

"Why don't you put your clothes on? All you have on is a bikini. Now, don't get me wrong, I love it, but I don't want you getting cold." He said.

"I don't want to yet. I want you to come into the pool." I replied, looking back at him.

"How about we have a game of water volleyball. The guys against the girls." Jamie suggested.

"I don't think that that is such a good idea." John protested.

"Why not? Are you afraid that you big muscular men will be beaten by us little bitty women?" I taunted.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Randy stated. We all got into the pool. We played one game. The guys did lose, but in all fairness, us girls did cheat. We used our bikini clad bodies as distractions.

"We beat you." Jamie stated, happily.

"You cheated!" John exclaimed. As we got out of the pool.

"We can't help it if you got distracted. It is not as if we did it on purpose." I stated.

"If we would have done what you girls did, you would have lost, too." Randy stated.

"Please. You think women get all hot and bothered when they look at your body. In your dreams." I said and started laughing. Everyone but Randy laughed. I looked at Randy and took off running. He soon caught up to me. He grabbed me by my right hand and pulled me to him. I was still laughing, but I gasped when our bodies collided, because of the force of the collision.

"I know one woman who gets hot and bothered, when they look at me." He said gruffly.

"Who? I sure don't." I denied.

"Bull. Most of the time it doesn't even take looking at my body to get to you. All you have to do is hear my voice."

"You sure are full of yourself."

"Only because I know that it is the truth."

"Okay, so it is the truth. I just can't resist you."

"Just like I can't resist you."

"So we are both in trouble, I guess. Can we go eat now? I am hungry." I kissed him. The kiss ended when we both became breathless.

"Thank you for making me happy, Randy. I love you."

"You make me happy, Kendall. I love you, too. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"I have always loved you and I always will. I had to let you back in my life or be miserable for the rest of my life. Lets go back to the others." We kissed again, and went back to the others. We ate. We spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing. I could tell that something was happening between Maria and Ted as they spent the rest of the afternoon together. John, Jamie, Randy, and I were staying at Randy's house for the duration of the time that we were in St. Louis. The others went to the hotel, when we were done with the barbecue. We left at 10 pm. Randy and I watched some TV before we fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that is all for Chapter 13. I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**Please check out my other story Happiness Can Be Found. It is a Batista story.**

**Chapter 14 will be the match between Maryse and Kendall.**

**Until Next Time**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**


	14. Maryse Gets Hers

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to KimmieCena, brianne-annie, and Assassin Queen for reading and reviewing.**

**I know that there are more people reading, but you aren't leaving me any reviews. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**I knew that CM Punk was going to be part of Nexus. I just didn't know that he was going to be the leader. I thought that we had seen the last of Nexus, but I should have known better. Now, John is going to have to go through some more trouble with these idiots. I can't stand them.**

**The one question that I have though is, what is Wade Barrett going to do when he comes back and sees that his group is under new management?**

**Now onto the chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for. Please Review after you read. Thanks!**

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I was getting ready to interrupt Maryse during her on-air interview. It would be the beginning of our feud for that night's episode of RAW. Maryse's interview started at 9:30. I watched on the sidelines as Josh Matthews interviewed her.

"Maryse, you are the number one contender for the Divas Championship. You have to face Natalya, at Survivor Series, in two weeks. How do you plan on beating the current Divas Champion?" Josh asked her.

"Like beating her is going to be that hard. I have so much more talent than she does. She doesn't deserve to be Divas Champ. The WWE Universe deserves to have someone like me as their champ. In two weeks I will become the Divas Champion, and there is not a diva here on RAW that can stop me." She said, snottily. That was my cue. I went running into the shot. I jumped Maryse and pushed her against the wall. When she fell to the floor, I started hitting her. She started fighting back. We were soon rolling around on the floor, Security came in and broke us up. We were trying to go after each other again when RAW went off air. When we were off, security let us go. Maryse and I continued to stand there glaring at each other. She finally took a step in my direction.

"I would save your energy for the ring. You are going to need every bit of it. I am looking forward to giving you the butt kicking that you deserve. There is nowhere you can run or nowhere you can hide." I stated, coldly. We continued to glare at each other. She finally turned and stomped off down the hall. I smiled and turned to walk to Randy's dressing room. To my surprise, Jamie was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging her.

"I knew that Maryse would try something. I just wanted to be here. Just in case." She replied.

"I handled her. But thanks for having my back. Now I need to get ready for my match. Are you going to help me?"

"Of course. Let's go. I can't wait to see Randy's reaction when he sees you in what you are going to wear into the ring." We both smiled, and walked arm in arm to Randy's dressing room. When we went inside the room, Steph, Paul, John, and Randy were sitting around, talking. They looked over at us as we went through the door. I went and grabbed my bag. Everyone continued to watch us. As I went by Randy, I bent down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hi, babe. Bye, babe." I said, walking toward the bathroom.

"Come on, Steph. Help me get ready. I want to look good when I beat Maryse." Steph got up and followed Jamie and I into the bathroom. The guys watched us disappear. They smiled and shook their heads.

"Your girlfriend is one strange cookie." John said.

"She is just looking forward to her match with Maryse. She has been waiting for this day for a while. Besides, she was your sister before she was my girlfriend. So, obviously, she got her strangeness from you." Randy replied.

"She didn't become strange until she hooked up with you. Maybe I should talk to her and get her to leave you before she becomes even stranger."

"You better not. I would have to RKO you."

"You think that I am scared of an RKO? I was just joking. Besides we are all strange at times."

"Speak for yourself. I am never strange." Paul stated. John and Randy busted up laughing.

"What do you call that stuff with Shawn, when you were DX?" Randy asked. Before Paul could answer the bathroom door opened. They looked over to the door. Steph and Jamie went out first. I followed a second later. Paul and John whistled. Randy just sat there, speechless.

"You look great, Kendall." John said, kissing my forehead. I was wearing a pair of dark pink sequined booty shorts, with a white butterfly on each cheek. My wrestling top was pink sequined with white detail on the hem. I had on a pair of white wrestling boots, with one pink butterfly on the top of each boot. My hair was down.

"Thanks." I smiled. I put my bag down. We all looked at Randy, who was still looking at me.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Randy?" Jamie wondered.

"His silence says it all." I replied. I took a deep breath. "Why do I feel so nervous?"

"Because you are making your in ring debut. You will be okay once the match starts." Steph stated. I sat down beside Randy, who still hadn't said anything.

"I have to be honest with you guys. Even though I have been looking forward to this match, now that it is here, I don't know if I am ready to do this."

"You are ready, Kendall. You have been working toward this moment for a long time." Paul said.

"Yeah, sis. You are ready for this." John said.

"We are all proud of you. If my idiot of a brother would get his head out of the clouds, he could reassure you, too."

"Leave the guy alone. It isn't every day that his girlfriend comes out in an outfit like that for the first time." Steph said.

"I can get him to come around." I said. I leaned into Randy and kissed him. I smiled as he responded to me. I pulled away from him, a minute later.

"Welcome back, baby." I said.

"What happened?" He wondered.

"Kendall came out in her wrestling outfit and you zoned out." Paul stated. Randy looked at me again.

"I couldn't help it. This is the first time that she has worn something like this. Where did you get that outfit?" He asked me.

"I bought it yesterday when we went shopping. You never did tell me what you think of it."

"It is amazing. You look stunning."

"Thank you." I kissed him again.

"Now that you have come back to earth, you can reassure Kendall that she is ready to make her wrestling debut." Jamie said. He looked at me.

"You are ready, Kendall. You have worked your butt off to get this far. Now, your hard work is going to pay off. You will do fine and you will beat that witch. Believe me, when you start wrestling, you will forget about everything else and be in the zone. Just remember, no matter what happens, I am very proud of you and I love you."

"I'm just nervous. I know that it will be okay. I love you, too." He kissed me. Then we all sat around and talked, until a stagehand came to get me. We all walked down to gorilla. Dave, Mickie, and Maria were already waiting there. Everyone hugged me.

"Good luck, baby. I love you." Randy said.

"I love you, too." I kissed him, just as my entrance music, _What About Now_ by Daughtry, started playing. I smiled at everyone, before I left the back. I stood at the top of the ramp for a few seconds. The WWE Universe cheered. I walked down to the ring, slapping fans hands as I went down. When I got into the ring, I went onto each turnbuckle and posed. I stood in the middle of the ring as Maryse's music started. Ted came out with her. This would be his last time that he would come down with her. Maryse did her normal routine and then the match started.

We stood in the center of the ring, staring each other down. I could feel the adrenaline start to course through my veins. I gave her an arrogant smile. She must not have liked it because she reached out and slapped me across the face. My head turned to the left with the force of the slap. I was still smiling when I turned back around to face her. She started to back away from me when the smile left my face and my eyes turned cold. I went after her and kicked her in the abdomen. The physical part of the match had now started.

I had the upper hand on Maryse for the first part of the match. She gained control when I went to give her a clothesline, after I had bounced off of the ropes. She ducked and when I turned around she gave me her finishing move, French Kiss. I was dazed as she covered me. I was not going to let her win. I kicked out and broke the three count. When I stood up, she hit me with a facebuster. I can tell you that my face hurt after that move. The more that she continued to beat on me, the more determined I was that she wasn't going to win. Every time that I tried to gain control of the match, she countered. I was getting angry. I didn't lose my cool, though. I knew that I would eventually get her, and then my opening came. She went for another French Kiss and this time I pushed her away as she tried to grab my head. She came at me and I gave her a scoop slam. I went for the cover, but she kicked out. I stood up and walked around the ring, listening to the fans. I had forgotten about my nervousness a long time ago. I turned back around to face Maryse. She had finally gotten up. I charged at her, jumped up and applied a front facelock, while I was in mid-air. While I was in the air, I swung around and fell backwards, giving Maryse a jumping, swinging DDT. The fans erupted in cheers and screams, as I turned her over and covered her. The ref started counting. I would have gotten the three count if it weren't for LayCool. Michelle kicked me in the side. Layla grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. Michelle came over to me, as Layla held me. She was going to slap me, but didn't get the chance as Jamie pushed her hand away from me. Michelle turned and Jamie speared her. Layla let go of me and headed over toward Jamie. She was stopped by Mickie and Maria. They all ended up fighting outside of the ring. I turned around to face Maryse, and was met with a kick to the head. I fell onto the mat. She covered me, but I kicked out. We wrestled it out some more. She gave me another French Kiss. I kicked out again. She was getting frustrated and angry, so she started to get sloppy. She went to do another kick to the head, but I countered with an RKO. The fans cheered as she laid in the middle of the ring. I pulled her over to a corner of the ring. I looked at the other girls, who had finished with LayCool. They smiled at me, as I went to the top rope and prepared to do my finishing move. I jumped forward from the top rope. I did a back flip in mid-air and did a full rotation, and ended the move by driving my right leg across Maryse, who was lying on the mat. The move was called a Shooting Star Leg Drop. The ref counted and this time I got the three count. The fans erupted and I stood up. The ref raised my hand in victory. I was suddenly bombarded with hugs from Jamie, Mickie, and Maria. Then they backed away from me. Maria noticed something behind me. I turned around and saw Maryse standing there. Maria came up beside me. As Maria went to slap me, Maria grabbed her hand. Maryse turned on Maria, and went to go after her, when Ted stepped in between Maria and Maryse.

"Don't do it." Ted said.

"Who is going to stop me?" Maryse asked, with some arrogance.

"I am. I am so tired of this. I am tired of being your puppet. I don't like the man that I have become. We are through, Maryse. I have found someone that likes me for me, not for what I can give them." The only ones that heard what was going on were the ones in the ring. Maryse stared at Ted. She finally walked away. Ted then turned to Maria and pulled her to him and kissed her. The fans erupted again. I smiled at them. The others left the ring, so I could finish celebrating. I posed on all of the turnbuckles. It felt wonderful to have all the fans cheering for me. I finally got out of the ring. The other girls had waited for me. Ted had gone back to the back. We walked back to the back. I was so excited. I couldn't help jumping up and down when we got behind the curtain. I looked over at the girls. We had stopped. Steph had been waiting for us, just as we went backstage. We shared a big group hug.

"I have to go find Randy." I said, as we started walking again. We rounded a corner, and we saw the guys talking up ahead of us.

"Randy." I said. He turned to look at me as I took off running toward him. He caught me as I ran into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him.

"I did it." I exclaimed when I pulled away from him.

"You did what?" He wondered.

"I beat Maryse. Didn't you watch the match?" I slid back down to the floor.

"No. I had some important business to tend to." I just stared at him in disbelief. I started to pull away from him. He grabbed my arm to stop me from going anywhere. "Of course I watched it." I wouldn't have missed it. You did great." He kissed me.

"Thank you. It was an amazing match."

"I just have two questions, though. First, who taught you the RKO? When I trained you, we didn't do that." Randy asked.

"Paul did. I wanted to learn it. I didn't know I was going to use it until right before I did."

"Did he teach you the Shooting Star Leg Drop, too?"

"Nope. That was all me. I wanted to have my own finishing move. I wanted to surprise you. The girls helped me learn it and practice it. Were you surprised?"

"After my heart went back to where it belonged, I thought it was awesome. I was scared when you started to do it. I was about to leave the room and go down and stop you when you climbed onto the ropes, but Steph stopped me."

"I love that move and I have practiced and practiced it. Maryse sure wasn't expecting it."

"How do you feel, Kendall?" John asked. I turned to face the rest of the group.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world. You guys were right when you told me that I was ready. As soon as the match started I forgot about being nervous. There is no way to describe the way I felt when the WWE Universe cheered for me. It gave me such an adrenaline rush.

"How are you physically?" Paul wondered.

"I'm not feeling anything right now. But I know that as soon as I come down from this high that I am on now, I will be sore. I was feeling the pain during the match, but there was no way that I was going to let Maryse win."

"How is your back?" Maria asked.

"My back is fine. How are you, after that amazing kiss from Mr. DiBiase?" I smiled at her as she blushed.

"I feel wonderful. I was surprised when he kissed me in front of the WWE Universe, though."

"Well now you don't have to hide your true feelings for Ted. He is no longer with Maryse."

"I know. I am going to go talk to him. I will see you all later." She hugged me and then left.

"Are you in so much pain that you just want to go home and relax?" Mickie asked.

"No way. I want to celebrate. Lets have a party." I looked at Randy. "Can we have it at your house, honey?"

"Of course, darling. You girls can discuss it while John and I have our match. We have to face Miz and Wade."

"I can't stand those two. They think that they are the best things to ever happen to the WWE." Mickie said.

"I know what you mean. I am so tired of hearing, '_I'm the Miz and I'm awesome_.'"

"_That is about as bad as 'You're either Nexus or against us_.'" Jamie added. Jamie and I made gagging noises.

"We get it. You don't like Miz and Wade. But you know, not every superstar can be as good as Randy and I." John stated. Jamie and I stopped gagging and looked at John and Randy. Then we looked at each other. We both had the same idea, and started making the gagging noises again. Dave, Mickie, Steph and Paul started laughing. John and Randy just looked at us, with their arms crossed over their chests. When we looked back at them, they had their eyes narrowed. Jamie and I started laughing. They just narrowed their eyes even more. We went over to them.

"We were just kidding." Jamie said.

"Yeah. We know that there are no superstars like you in the WWE. There is only one Chaingang Champ, and one Viper. All I can say is thank God for that, because this world couldn't handle more than one." I teased. Dave, Mickie, Steph, Paul, Jamie, and I laughed. John and Randy stood there for a few seconds and then they joined in.

"Well, John and I have to get ready for our match." Randy said.

"And I have to take a shower. I am all sweaty and I feel gross." I said.

"Come to Randy's room after the match starts, girls, and we can plan food and drinks for the party. I'll text Maria and have her join us." Jamie said.

"Okay." They replied. John, Jamie, Randy, and I went to the dressing room. John was already in his wrestling outfit, and Randy wouldn't take that long to get ready, so I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I had just finished putting my hair into a towel, when Randy came into the bathroom. I put lotion on my skin, got dressed, and did my hair and makeup, while Randy changed into his wrestling trunks and started putting baby oil on his body. By the time I was finished, Randy had finished putting baby oil on his entire body, except for his back.

"Here, let me." I said. I took the oil from him and applied it to his back.

"There. You are all done." I came back to stand in front of him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I want you to promise me that you will be careful, Randy. Both Wade and Miz will do anything to win." I was somewhat afraid of what they would do to Randy and John. I knew that both of them would try to win by any means necessary.

"I promise I will be careful. John and I have a plan in place, in case things happen. So try not to worry about it. Just plan your party and have fun doing it."

"Are you sure that having the party at your house is okay with you?"

"It is fine. I want you to celebrate what you accomplished tonight."

"I just didn't know if you had other plans."

"Oh, I do. But some of those plans include a private celebration between you and I." He smirked. I smiled.

"Ooh, sounds good. I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed and then left the bathroom. John was just shutting the room door, when we walked out.

"We have five minutes." He said.

"Be careful, guys. But make sure that you shut them up." Jamie stated.

"We will. We'll see you in a little bit." John said. They gave us a kiss and left the room. I couldn't help but feel uneasy about the match.

* * *

**Well, that is it for Chapter 14.**

**Next Chapter: The party.**

**Please check out my other story titled Happiness Can Be Found.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Brandy**


	15. Double Celebration

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to hardycenagrl, Lexii Loves You, KimmieCena, Assassin Queen, Kathalla, Big Red MachineUK, and Cena-OrtonGalx for reading and reviewing. I appreciate the reviews.**

**I can't stand Miz. But one thing I can say is that the match between Miz and Morrison was a good one. Michael Cole is so getting on my last nerve.**

**Who does CM Punk think he is saying that John Cena isn't the definition of Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect? John has definitely lived by those words, and he will continue to do so.**

**I knew that Wade and Punk would come to blows over this Nexus thing. I wish that they would just stop this whole Nexus storyline.**

**Okay that is all the ranting I have to do for now.**

**Remember to read and review. Thanks.**

**Now onto the celebration.**

* * *

A few minutes after Randy and John left the room, Mickie, Steph, and Maria showed up. We talked about the party and watched the match. I still had a very uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Randy was in the ring with Miz, and Alex Riley got involved.

"Stupid, Alex. Miz doesn't ever win without the help of that jerk." Jamie said.

"Alex Riley is not the only one we have to worry about. I'm more afraid of what Nexus will do to them. I know that something is going to happen. I just have a feeling." I said, worriedly.

"John and Randy will be okay." Steph assured Jamie and I. We continued planning the party and watching the match. Randy had just given Wade an RKO and he had gone for the cover, when David Otunga got into the ring and broke the count. The ref ended the match. John went into the ring and he hit David. That lasted for about two seconds before the rest of Nexus got into the ring and started beating on John and Randy. Miz and Alex left the ring and the arena.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, starting to go toward the door.

"Wait, Kendall. Look." Mickie said. I heard the fans screaming. I looked at the TV and saw Dave, Paul, and Ted running to the ring. We watched as they got into the ring and took out four of the members of Nexus. The only members left in the ring were Wade and David. By then, John had gotten back up. John gave David an Attitude Adjustment, while Randy gave Wade another RKO. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Randy climb the turnbuckles and do his posing. I sat back down and waited for the guys to come back. Jamie and I jumped up from the couch when the guys walked into the room.

"Are you guys okay?" Jamie asked, hugging John.

"We are fine. We have been through worse." John replied, kissing her.

"I knew that something was going to happen. I could feel it. Nexus makes me so angry. They could seriously hurt someone. They could have hurt you guys." I said, upset.

"Relax, Kendall. We aren't hurt. I told you that we had a back up plan, and it was used." Randy said, grabbing my hands, which were clenched into fists.

"Thanks, guys." I said to Dave, Paul, and Ted. They nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

"When I saw what David did, I was about ready to go down to the ring." As soon as I said it, I knew that I shouldn't have, because Randy's hands tightened on mine and his eyes narrowed, as he stared into my eyes.

"I don't want you going anywhere near Nexus. They are extremely dangerous. They will not hesitate to hurt you. Promise me that you will stay far away from them, Kendall."

"I promise. I'm glad that you are okay. I was scared that you were going to be hurt." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I am here and I am fine. John and I need to clean up. Then we can go home and celebrate." He kissed me.

"The girls and I are going to go get the food and drinks. Can we use the Hummer?"

"Of course, babe." He walked over to his jeans and pulled the keys out of his pocket and gave them to me.

"Thanks, Viper. We'll see you back at the house." I kissed him. The other girls kissed their guys. We grabbed our things and headed out to the Hummer. We went to the store and got the things that we needed. When we got back to Randy's it was 11:45. The guys were just getting out of their cars. They came over and helped us unload the Hummer. When we got in the house, we put the beer in the refrigerator, after the guys had each grabbed one. They went downstairs to play pool in the den. Us girls put the snacks in bowls and then headed downstairs. The guys were in the middle of their pool game when we got down there.

"Hey, Jamie. Do you want to play RAW vs Smackdown?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered. I set up the Playstation 3, while Steph, Mickie, and Maria sat on one of the couches. Jamie sat on one of the two beanbags that were on the floor. One of the beanbags was pink and the other one was blue. The pink one was mine. Well, it was supposed to be anyway. I put my hands on my hips.

"Get out of my chair, Jamie."

"There is one over there. Sit on that one." She pointed to the other beanbag.

"That one is Randy's. This one is mine. It is pink, my favorite color, and Randy bought it for me, not you."

"I'm not moving."

"Randy, would you please tell your sister to get off of my beanbag?" Randy stopped and looked over at us.

"Jamie, get off of Kendall's beanbag. You know that when she is here, she has first dibs on it." He stated. Then he went back to the pool game.

"Fine, you big baby. You have to get my big brother to help you, because you can't fight your own battles." Jamie said, getting up and sitting on Randy's beanbag.

"I do not need Randy to fight my battles." I denied.

"Prove it." She picked up her controller.

"It's so on." I grabbed my controller and we started playing. Jamie was John and I was Randy. Come on, who else would we be? We had a good match, but Jamie came out the winner after giving an AA to Randy. I looked over at her and stuck my tongue out at her. She just smiled and haughtily said, "I told you that you needed Randy to fight your battles for you."

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that." I lunged at her and she screamed, as we both landed on the floor. The guys looked over to see what was going on. I was straddling Jamie and tickling her.

"Stop, Kendall." She was out of breath from laughing so hard, but I would not stop.

"No! Not until you take it back."

"Never!" I continued tickling her. She tried to get away, but I wasn't letting her.

"Okay. You don't need Randy to fight your battles." I stopped tickling her and laid down beside her. She caught her breath.

"That was fun. I didn't hurt you when I pushed you onto the floor, did I?"

"No. I screamed because I didn't expect what you did to me." We looked up and saw John and Randy standing above us.

"Can we help you?" Jamie asked.

"Are you done horsing around?" John replied.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I remarked.

"We thought something had happened to you, when Jamie screamed like that." Randy stated. "Let John and I help you up." They held out their hands. Jamie and I truly were best friends. We knew what each other was thinking, even though we didn't look at each other. We grabbed John's and Randy's hands, but instead of being pulled up, we pulled them down. The others started laughing with Jamie and I.

"Why did you do that? We could have hurt you." John stated.

"We're fine. We were just having some fun. We're not china dolls. We don't break easily."Jamie said.

"We still don't want to hurt you." Randy added into the conversation.

"Stop being party poopers. This is my celebratory party and you two are ruining it." I pouted.

"You are really sexy when you pout." Randy said, huskily. Our eyes met. I could see the beginning embers of desire in his gorgeous blue eyes. I pulled his head down and our lips met in a breath-taking kiss. When he pulled away from me, I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"I love you, Randy, and I am so glad that you love me as much as I love you." He took my hand in his and kissed my palm.

"I love you, too, Kendall. I love you more than you may ever realize." He kissed me again. John and Jamie had already gotten up. Randy stood up and then helped me up.

"I'm hungry." I said. We went over and got some snacks. John went back upstairs to get more beer. The guys weren't going to get drunk, because we had to drive to Nashville, Tennessee in the morning. We were leaving at 10. We sat and ate our food. Then us girls played a game of pool, while the guys played the PS3. When we had finished our pool game, us girls sat down next to our guys. Dave and Paul were wrestling each other on the game. After they finished, they turned off the PS3.

"What should we do now?" I asked. We sat and thought for a few minutes before Jamie said, " how about we watch John's and my wedding video.

"Why? We were all there. We all saw it." I teased.

"I didn't." Ted spoke up.

"See, Ted didn't, so we can watch it. I'll go get it and be right back." she answered. She ran upstairs to her's and John's room and got the DVD. I sat on my beanbag. Randy and the others sat on the couches behind me. After Jamie put the DVD in, she sat on Randy's beanbag. John and Jamie were in the middle of exchanging their vows when, all of a sudden, Randy appeared on the TV screen.

"Hey, baby." He said. I intently stared at the TV. "I know you are wondering why I am here on the TV. Well, I have some very important things that I want to say to you. First of all, you are an amazing woman. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would fall in love with someone as incredible as you are. I have been in love with you for years. I fell in love with you the moment that John introduced you to me. You are the most important person in my life. I know that a few months back I hurt you badly. For that, I can't apologize enough. All I can tell you is that I will never hurt you like that again. I couldn't handle not having you in my life. I want to be there with you through everything. I want to have children with you. I want to spend every day showing you how much I love you. You have made me the man that I am today. I want to spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife. Will you marry me, Kendall?" He had tears brimming in his eyes. Seeing that made my eyes start tearing up. I looked to the right of me. I gasped and covered my mouth as I saw Randy there on one knee, with a ring box open and the most beautiful engagement ring that I had ever seen, inside. The ring was a Leo Diamond ring. It had a beautiful round diamond secured by platinum prongs. Two additional round diamonds were on either side. The diamonds were set in a 14K white gold band. The tears started falling down my cheeks as I looked into Randy's eyes.

"What do you say, babe? Will you combine your life with mine? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I exclaimed. He smiled and took the ring out of the box and put it on my left ring finger. He stood up and pulled me up and into his arms. We kissed and then I looked at the others and saw that they were smiling.

"You knew about this, Jamie. Didn't you?"

"We all did. Randy just had to wait for the perfect time to propose. I would say that tonight was the right time."

"Yeah, and now you have two things to celebrate, not just one." John said. "I am happy for you, sis." He came over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you." The girls had all stood up. I went over to them.

"I'm getting married!" I exclaimed, loudly. They smiled and hugged me. While we were hugging, the guys walked over to Randy.

"Congrats, man." Dave said.

"You have made Kendall very happy." Ted added.

"Probably about as happy as she has made me." Randy smiled, as he looked over at me. We talked for a few more minutes.

"Well, it is 1 and we have to leave at 10, so we should be getting to bed." Steph said.

"If you have to." I replied, reluctantly. We cleaned up downstairs, and then went upstairs. John, Jamie, Randy, and I said good-bye to Paul, Steph, Dave, Mickie, Ted, and Maria. John and Jamie said good night to Randy and I and went to their room. Randy and I went to our room. I went over to the dresser. I opened the top drawer and pulled out an over-sized Randy Orton T-shirt. As I shut the drawer, I caught the shine of my engagement ring. I smiled. I couldn't believe that I was finally engaged to the man that I loved and would always love. I felt Randy's arms go around my waist. I leaned back against him. He kissed the side of my head.

"Are you happy?" he said by my ear. I turned around so I was facing him.

"I am extremely happy. There was a time, months ago, when I didn't see this day happening. I have always wanted to marry you and now that dream is coming true. I'm just afraid that this is a dream."

"It isn't a dream, baby. We are getting married. We get to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Kendall." His lips met mine. The kiss intensified as I dropped the shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss, he picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down and brought his body over mine. He made love to me. We laid there in each others arms afterward and fell asleep.

* * *

**That is all for Chapter 15.**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it. And yes, the guys had gone to the jewelry store a few chapters back.**

**Tell me what you thought of Randy's proposal. It took me a while to come up with the words for him to say to Kendall.**

**The link for Kendall's engagement ring is on my profile page. It also includes her wedding band. I will put the link for Randy's wedding band up later on.**

**Next Chapter: Kendall starts planning the wedding. And she runs into someone that she shouldn't. Tell me who you think she runs into.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Until next time.**

**Brandy**


	16. Oh Crap!

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to Lexii Loves You, KimmieCena, WWEGURL, VenomousAngel13, ScabiorHermoinex, lboogiev, Assassin Queen, and 87 for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome.**

**A few things to say before the chapter.**

**I was so happy to see that Shawn Michaels is the first inductee into the Class of 2011 Hall of Fame. What made it even better is that he was there in the arena. I cried when he came out. I so loved what he did to Alberto Del Rio!**

**Can I just say that CM Punk is a very twisted individual! I could hardly watch what he put the members of Nexus through. I am wondering if there are going to be new members added to RAW's Nexus now that Justin and Heath are gone (from RAW anyway). I am so going to hate having 2 factions of Nexus. **

**Randy Orton and The King in the main event match was a good move. I am so hoping that Randy gets his belt back at The Royal Rumble, but I don't know if that is going to happen.**

**Okay that is all I have to say. Now onto Chapter 16. **

**Remember, please review.**

* * *

**A/N I haven't ever said what the date is. I am making the date July 26th.**

I woke up at 5:30 am. I had only slept for three and a half hours, but I couldn't help being wide awake. I was too excited. Randy was still sleeping. I got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and my oversized Randy T-shirt. Then I went out to the living room. I grabbed my laptop, a pen, and some paper, and started making lists. I was still sitting on the couch, working on wedding plans when Jamie came out at 8:30.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" she asked, when she saw me.

"Planning my wedding." I replied, not even looking up from my notes.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since 5:30."

"You should have been sleeping. We have a long trip to make."

"I am fine. Who can sleep when there are so many plans to make?"

"Well, we are leaving in an hour and a half, so you better go take a shower and pack."

"Just when I was getting somewhere." I sighed. I saved what I was working on. Then I picked everything up and went into Randy's and my room. Jamie shook her head and smiled at me as I passed by her. She went to make coffee. As I went into the master bedroom, I smiled as I looked over at the bed. Randy was still sleeping. I put my things down and grabbed some clothes. Then I went into the master bathroom and got into the shower. A few minutes after I got into the shower, Randy woke up. He smiled as he heard the water running and me singing. He went down to the kitchen, where John and Jamie were pouring themselves a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys." He said, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hi. Have you seen your fiancee this morning?" John asked.

"No, not yet. She is singing in the shower." Randy replied.

"I don't know how she can be so chipper. I have a feeling that you are going to have to take away her laptop, her cell phone, and any other electronic device she has during our drive to Nashville." Jamie said, as they sat at the table.

"Why?"

"Because she has been working on wedding plans since 5:30. That means that she only got three and a half hours of sleep. She will work on the wedding the whole car ride, too. I can guarantee you that."

"No, she won't!" Randy denied. They continued talking and drinking their coffee. It was 9 by the time that they finished. They went and got ready to go. When Randy walked into our room, I had just started packing.

"Hi, babe." I said, as he came into the room.

"Good morning." He kissed me and then got in the shower. I finished packing. After I finished packing I made the bed. Then I took my things and went downstairs. I put my things by the door. I got a cup of coffee, got my laptop out and started working on plans again. Everyone was ready to go by 9:45. John and Randy put our things into the Hummer, while I washed up the cups and the coffee maker. We walked out the door a few minutes before 10. John got into the driver's seat. Jamie sat in the passenger seat. Randy and I climbed in the back. We weren't on the road for five minutes when I pulled out my laptop.

"Thank you." Randy said, taking it from me.

"Give me back my laptop." I demanded.

"No. Give me your cell phone." He held out his hand.

"No. It is mine."

"Kendall, give me your cell phone." I knew not to argue with him. I handed him my phone.

"Why did you take my laptop and my phone?" I looked at him accusingly.

"You are going to get some sleep. Three and a half hours is not long enough to sleep."

"Big mouth!" I said to Jamie. She just smiled at me. "I'm not taking a nap." I was being stubborn and I knew it. I crossed my arms under my breasts. I looked out the window. About ten minutes later, I leaned my head against the window. I was now getting sleepy. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the Hummer. I refused to lay on Randy, so I leaned against the window. I sat there for about 15 minutes, trying to get comfortable, but it was no use. I finally gave in. Randy smirked as I laid down and put my head on his lap.

"You don't have to be so happy about getting your way." I grumbled. The other three laughed.

"Ah, Kendall. You are still my little spitfire." Randy said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, yawning. Randy ran his left hand through my hair. As he continued caressing my head, I finally drifted off.

"I see that we made the right choice in having you sit back there with Kendall. If it were John or I back there, she wouldn't have gone to sleep." Jamie stated.

"You just have to know how to deal with Kendall. She is stubborn, so you have to be more stubborn than she is." Randy said.

"You're not always more stubborn than she is. I have seen you give in to her." John stated. Randy smirked.

"Yeah there are times that I do give in to Kendall. I can't help it. You shouldn't be talking, anyway. You do the same thing when it comes to Jamie."

"It is hard to say no to my wife." John defended.

"I think it is more like you are both whipped." I said. Jamie started laughing and Randy looked down at me. I was looking up at him and smiling.

"I thought that you had fallen asleep." John stated.

"I wasn't quite asleep when I heard you guys start talking about me. So of course, I had to stay awake to hear what you guys said. I can't believe you, Randal. You are such a jerk."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you get some sleep. You should have slept last night and then you could be playing on your laptop right now." I sat up and looked at him like he was crazy.

"I was too excited to sleep. It isn't every day that a woman gets proposed to. Then there are the wedding details that need to be taken care of. I need my laptop so I can do some more planning." I tried to go over the top of him to get it, but he stopped me.

"You are not getting your laptop back until you get some sleep and that is final."

"Big meanie. Maybe I don't want to marry someone as mean as you are." Jamie gasped.

"So give me the ring back." He held out his hand.

"Never!" I pulled my hand away from him. "This ring is never coming off of my finger. I can't believe that you wanted to take it back."

"I don't want to take it back. I was just playing along. When I gave you that ring last night, I meant everything that I said. We will be husband and wife and be together for a very long time."

"Yes, we will be. We will be together for the rest of our lives. I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Kendall. Now will you please get some sleep."

"Okay, I will. But only because I don't want the angry Viper to make an appearance. He scares me." We laughed. I gave Randy a kiss and then I laid back down on his leg. He ran his fingers through my hair again. This time I did fall asleep. I was still asleep at 2 when we stopped to stretch and to get something to eat. Randy shook me awake. I turned and moaned in my sleep, but I didn't wake up.

"Come on, darling. Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up into the eyes of Randy.

"What do you want? You wanted me to sleep, so I was. Now you woke me up, and for what?"

"You have been sleeping for over three hours. We have stopped to stretch and get something to eat. Now, are you coming or not?" I sat up.

"Of course I am coming. I'm hungry." I got out of the Hummer, followed by everyone else. I walked ahead of everyone. When I got to the door of the restaurant, I turned back to the others.

"Come on, slowpokes. I'm hungry." I said, impatiently. They laughed as I went in through the door. I was being shown to a table when they finally showed up. We ate and talked and then went to the bathroom, before we went back out toward the Hummer.

"Who is driving?" Jamie asked.

"I am." Randy replied, digging the keys out of his pocket.

"Good. That means Jamie can sit in the back with me, so we can make more wedding plans." I said, excitedly.

"What if I want to sit in the back with my wife?" John argued.

"That's just too bad. I need Jamie's help to make my wedding day perfect. You want me to be happy, don't you?" I looked at John.

"You have this ability to make me feel guilty even when I haven't done anything wrong." John stated.

"Jamie does the same thing to me." Randy said.

"We can't help it, if you guys are wrapped around our fingers." Jamie remarked.

"Yeah, like I said, you are so whipped." I added. I screamed and took off running as John chased after me. He caught up to me and scooped me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Put me down, John!"

"Nope."

"Randy, tell John to put me down." I looked at Randy. He and Jamie had just gotten to the Hummer.

"No. I am not getting in the middle of you and your brother." He unlocked the Hummer and climbed in. John opened the door behind Randy and dropped me into my seat.

"Thanks, jerk." I said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome, squirt." He ruffled my hair. I pulled away from him.

"Stop messing up my hair and stop calling me squirt. You know I hate that nickname. I am not a squirt."

"You will always be my squirt." He smiled and then shut the door before I could say anything.

"He is no longer my brother." I grumbled under my breath. Randy smiled at me.

"Of course he is. You wouldn't have him any other way." He said.

"I guess not. But he is still a pain in my butt." John climbed in the passenger seat and Jamie climbed in beside me. Randy started driving. I got my laptop and Jamie and I started making more plans. We had been working on plans for about an hour when I thought of the perfect date for the wedding.

"Hey, babe. What do you think about getting married on New Year's Eve?" I asked. Randy thought about it for a few minutes before he answered.

"I think that it is perfect. I mean everyone is already going to be together celebrating. So why not add something else to celebrate into the mix. We could have the wedding ceremony around 5 and them go right into party mode after."

"That's what I thought, too." I went back to typing on my laptop.

"What colors do you want to have?" Jamie asked. I looked over at her and smiled. I knew the reactions that I was going to have when I told them the colors.

"Well I was thinking about cream and dark pink."

"Are you crazy?" John stated, turning to look back at me.

"What? You don't like cream?"

"Cream is fine. It's the pink that I have a problem with."

"You would only have to wear it on your cummerbund."

"I am not wearing pink on anything and that is all I am going to say."

"Then you are not in my wedding, and that is all I am going to say."

"I am Randy's best man. So I have to be in the wedding." John smirked.

"You won't be best man if I don't want you to be. This is my wedding, and I know my fiance. He wants to make me happy and if not having you in my wedding is going to make me happy, then you won't be in it." I smirked as Randy said, "she's right, buddy. I want to make our wedding special for Kendall. So if she doesn't want you there, you are gone." John's face fell.

"See. I hold all the power." I exclaimed. Jamie and I laughed as John glared at me.

"Relax, big brother. Of course I want you in my wedding. And I was thinking about cream and some kind of blue. I'm just not sure what kind yet. I don't know why you would have had such a problem wearing pink. At least you wouldn't be wearing it on national TV. Dave wore pink, on national television, mind you, and he looked pretty hot. If I do say so myself."

"I have to agree. He was pretty hot." Jamie added.

We laughed at Randy's and John's facial expressions. They were both clenching their teeth. You could see that their jaw muscles were tensed up. Jamie and I went back to work on the wedding. About a half hour later, I had found my dress and the bridesmaid dresses. I had a headache from looking at the computer screen for so long. The sun wasn't helping my headache.

"Jamie, can you get in my purse and get me some Tylenol? I need to stop this headache before it gets worse." I took them when she handed them to me.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" Randy was concerned.

"I just have a headache. John, can you give me my sunglasses?" He handed them to me.

"How much longer?" Jamie asked.

"About a half hour." John replied. I leaned my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes. I just relaxed for the rest of the car ride. By the time that we got to the hotel, my headache was gone. When Randy parked the Hummer, we all got out. We got everything out of the back.

"How are you doing, babe?" Randy asked me.

"I'm doing fine, now. My headache is gone."

"That is good. Next time don't spend so much time on the computer."  
"I got most of the wedding details done. So the headache was worth it. I want our wedding to be perfect."

"It will be." He kissed me and we headed into the hotel. John and Randy checked us in. It was 6 when we were finally in our rooms. Randy and I unpacked.

"Do you want to meet John and Jamie down in the restaurant for dinner?" Randy wondered.

"Sure. Just let me get cleaned up. Why don't you go down to the restaurant and I will join you guys when I am done."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed and he left. I cleaned up. It was about 7 when I left the room. As I was walking I was thinking about the wedding day. I was so excited. I could picture the whole day in my mind. Because I was thinking, I wasn't watching what was going on in front of me. I walked around a corner and bumped into someone.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the future Mrs. Orton." I got chills down my back at the sound of the voice. I instantly stopped thinking about the wedding and looked up into the eyes of Wade Barrett. He was surrounded by Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, David Otunga, Husky Harris, and Mike McGillicutty. I backed away from them. I knew that I was in trouble, when I saw the smirk on Wade's face. All I could think was 'Oh, crap! What am I going to do now?'

* * *

**Well, that is all for Chapter 16.**

**It sure looks like Kendall is in a whole heap of trouble.**

**Please review. **

**I hope that you are enjoying this story, as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Until next time.**

**Brandy :-] **


	17. Murderous Rampage

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**First things first.**

**Special shout outs to KimmieCena, Sandrasmit19, la danza della vita, and Assassin Queen for reading and reviewing!**

**MY RANTING : I absolutely hated the way that Randy and John were beaten up on RAW. If Miz thinks that Randy is not going to retaliate, he is crazy. CM Punk has gone way past nuts. I am going to have faith that John will get his hands on Punk one day and it will be a sight to behold.**

* * *

**Now on with the chapter. The date is still July 26th.**

I backed away from Wade, as he kept stepping toward me. The other members of Nexus stayed behind Wade. I backed up until I finally backed up against the wall. Wade stopped right in front of me. His smirk grew.

"I wonder what your fiance would do if I made you mine." He said. I made a disgusted face.

"One, I would never be yours. I would die first. And two, he would kill you!" I said, very sure of the fact.

"I like feisty women and you sure are one feisty woman. I love the challenge of a woman like you." He ran a hand through my hair. I slapped his hand away. He laughed and I knew that I had to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Oh, yeah. I am so going to love making you submit to me."

"**NEVER**!" I was defiant. I reached out and slapped him across the face. He put his hand on his cheek and his eyes narrowed. Before I could move to get away from him, his hand shot out and he slapped me back. I knew that there was going to be an ugly bruise across my cheek. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them up against the wall. Then he put his lips on mine. I moved my head back and forth. That didn't stop him, so I bit his lip. He instantly pulled away, letting go of my wrists, and put his finger on his bottom lip, which was now bleeding. I instantly took off. I tried to get as far away from him and Nexus as I could. I had only gotten a few feet when someone grabbed my hair. I screamed as Wade pulled me back against him. I kicked my feet, because he was holding me by my waist and by my hair.

"Grab her feet." He demanded. Justin and Heath grabbed my feet. They started carrying me off somewhere. I was still struggling to get away from them. I was hoping that someone would come and help me. I was now wishing that I had gone down to the restaurant with Randy. I had just about given up on getting away from Nexus when I heard someone behind us say,

"I would let her go if I were you." It was Mickie. Nexus stopped and turned around. They started laughing when they saw Mickie and Maria standing there, with their hands on their hips.

"You really think that you are going to stop us?" Wade said, smirking.

"They might not, but we will." Dave said, as he, Paul, and Ted stepped up behind the Mickie and Maria. They crossed their arms.

"And if they don't, I will. Put her down, now, or you are all fired." Steph said, stepping in front of the others. She had her hands on her hips and she was not in the mood to be messed with.

"You are the boss." Wade shrugged. They didn't just put me down gently. No, they had to just drop me. You didn't expect anything less, did you? Nexus quickly took off when Dave, Paul, and Ted stepped toward them. The girls came over to me and knelt down beside me. I was still lying, face down, on the floor. I was so thankful that they had shown up when they did. I was crying from relief, but mainly I was terrified. I just wanted to go back to Randy's and my room and take a shower. The girls helped me turn over. I looked up at them with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Steph said, as she moved my hair off of my left cheek, which was the cheek that Wade had slapped. The girls gasped at the hand print and the bruise that was starting to form on my cheek.

"What is the matter?" Paul asked, as the guys came back to us. They looked down and saw my face.

"Where is Randy?" Dave asked, barely keeping his anger under control.

"Down in the restaurant. I was on my way to meet him, John, and Jamie. I want to go to my room." The girls helped me up. I gave Mickie my key and she opened the door. As we went into the room, Steph turned back to the guys.

"Please get Randy. We're going to need him." She said. She went into the room and the guys started to go to the restaurant.

"Are we looking forward to this?" Ted asked.

"I'm not. John is going to be out for blood." Dave stated.

"I don't think he is the one that we need to worry about. Randy is going to go over the edge. The Viper is definitely going to be unleashed. You thought what Randy did to you was bad, Ted. Just wait until he gets his hands on Wade. And he will, if Steph has anything to do with it. Even if she doesn't, Randy will still get his hands on Wade. And I can't say that I will blame him. I am sure that if it were either one of our women, we would do the same thing." Paul stated. Dave and Ted agreed. They continued to the restaurant.

* * *

Down in the restaurant Randy, John, and Jamie were waiting for me to show up.

"Okay. I know it takes women a long time to get ready, but this is ridiculous." John stated, aggravated.

"I don't know what is keeping her. All she had to do was clean up. She should have been here by now." Randy remarked.

"Here comes Dave, Paul, and Ted. They look pretty serious. I wonder what is going on." Jamie said, looking at the door. They watched as Dave, Paul, and Ted came up to the table.

"Kendall had a run in with Nexus." That was all that Dave had to say for Randy to get up and run out the door. John paid for the drinks and wasn't far behind him. Jamie and the other guys followed behind them.

* * *

Back in mine and Randy's room, I had decided to take a shower to try to get the feel of Wade off of me. I felt disgusting. As I stood under the water, I thought about the whole ordeal. I thought about what would have happened if the others hadn't shown up. Tears started pouring down my cheeks. I backed up against the shower wall and sank down the wall. I pulled my knees up and cried into them. I just let the water come down on me. I couldn't move. I just wanted to go back to a few hours ago. I was happy. I was planning my wedding. I needed Randy to wrap me in his arms and tell me that everything was going to be okay. My prayers were answered as I looked up as someone opened the door, and I saw Randy walk in. He saw me cowered down. He shut off the water. Then he helped me up and out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around me, after drying me off. Then he pulled me into his arms. We sank down to the floor and he held me, as I cried.

"Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise." He said at one point. He kissed my head as I continued to cry.

I had finally stopped crying about ten minutes later. I laid my head on Randy's chest, as he rubbed a hand up and down my back to comfort me. I was starting to get cold.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I will after I get dressed. You can go out with the others. I will be fine. I promise." I stood up with Randy following behind me.

"Okay. I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Okay." I picked up my hairbrush, while Randy left the bathroom. After he left, I looked at my face in the mirror. I winced in pain, as I touched it. I had hidden it from him before. But looking at my cheek in the mirror, I knew that I couldn't keep it from him for long. I also knew that when Randy saw it, he was going to instantly be on a murderous rampage. I continued getting dressed.

Out in the main part of the hotel room, Randy had just walked in. Everyone looked over at him.

"How is Kendall?" John wondered.

"As good as can be expected, I guess. She will be out here in a few minutes, after she gets dressed, to tell us what happened. Before she comes out, can you guys tell us what you saw happening?"  
"Well, Maria and I came out of mine and Dave's room to see Nexus carrying Kendall off. Wade had her by her hair and abdomen. While Justin and Heath had both of her feet. She was trying to get away from them, but they overpowered her. So I told them to let her go." Mickie said.

"They turned around and started laughing when they saw that it was just Mickie and I." Maria added.

"Then Paul, Ted, and I stepped up behind Mickie and Maria. We told them that we would make them let her go." Dave stated.

"Then I stepped in front of all of them and told Nexus to put her down or they would be fired on the spot. They put her down all right. They just dropped her and she hit the floor and stayed there for a few minutes. When she finally got up, she came in here and got in the shower. I sent the guys to get you. That is all we know." Steph remarked.

"Except for the other thing." Paul said.

"What other thing?" Randy demanded to know. Before anyone could reply, I came into the room. John came over to me.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" he asked.

"I will be. I'm just a little shaken up." I hugged him. I had my hair over my left cheek. I looked at everyone.

"You might as well sit down. This is going to take a few minutes." They sat down, but I stayed standing. I crossed my arms and started telling them what had happened. I started pacing about halfway through. When I finished, I looked at them.

"That's what happened."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mickie asked. I looked over at her.

"No. That's it." I denied.

"Kendall, you need to tell Randy the rest of it. You know that he is going to find out anyway. If you don't tell him, then I will." Steph stated. I looked at her. I knew that she would tell him.

"Tell me what?" Randy said, standing up and coming over to me. I just looked at him. "Kendall, what are you not telling me?" I knew that the time had come. I couldn't hide any longer. I closed my eyes to prepare myself. When I opened them, I sighed.

"Do you remember when I told you that I had slapped Wade?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, he slapped me back."

"Where?" Randy said through clenched teeth. I pushed the hair back off of my left cheek. I heard Jamie gasp and John growl, but I was more interested in Randy's reaction. His eyes had darkened. He touched my cheek. I winced when he gently traced a finger down the bruise. I watched as his eyes got even darker. I had seen Randy angry, but never this angry. Even with what Ted had done to me, Randy wasn't this angry. He turned and walked away from me. He walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I looked at John.

"Go after him! Please! Make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. I shouldn't have shown him. I knew that it was going to push him over the edge. I know that it is going to be hard to stop him, but please try." I pleaded, tears running down my cheeks.

"We will, sis." John replied. The guys left the room. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"They will stop Randy." Jamie said, as she sat beside me. I picked my head up.

"I have never seen him this angry."

"Wade messed with the wrong person. Randy will get his chance to meet Wade in the ring." Steph said.

"If you wouldn't have written it in the script, I would have. Randy is going to kill Wade, or come close to it." I said. The girls agreed.

"How could this day go from being such a wonderful day to such a horrible day? I am supposed to be happy right now. I just got engaged to the man of my dreams. I shouldn't have to deal with some idiotic psycho. You know what. I don't have to deal with it." I stood up from the couch and started walking toward the door. "I'll see you guys later." I walked out the door.

"Oh, crap. This is not a good thing." Maria stated. The girls took off after me.

"Kendall you can't go after Wade." Mickie said, as they caught up to me.

"Do you think that I am crazy? I know better. I promised Randy I wouldn't go near Nexus. Not to mention, Randy will take care of Wade. I am on my way to get something to eat. I am hungry." I said, putting my hands on my hips. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think that the restaurant is closed, but we can order room service." Steph remarked.

"Sounds good to me. We will have to order for the guys, too. They haven't eaten dinner yet." We went back to my room. I picked up the menu and decided what to get Randy and I for dinner. The girls did the same. Then we ordered our food.

"I know what we can do. I haven't shown you guys my wedding dress or your bridesmaid dresses. I have almost all of the details done. I still have to find Randy's ring, but most of the other details are done. Come on. I will show you." I crawled onto the bed with my laptop. The girls sat on the bed around me. We were sitting in a circle. While I waited for my laptop to boot up, I told them how John had reacted when I told them one of the wedding colors was going to be pink. They laughed. When my laptop came on, I showed them all of the details.

* * *

The guys had found Randy down in the gym, punching the punching bag. They waited for him to finish and sit down next to them, before they said anything.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get there sooner." Ted started the conversation.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad that you got there when you did. I know what would have happened to Kendall if they had taken her to their room. The thing that I don't understand is what in the world Wade was thinking. Didn't he know that if he touched her, he would have hell to pay?" Randy replied.

"Wade and the rest of Nexus don't care. They think that they run the WWE. Well I know Steph and you will have a chance to meet up with Wade in the ring." Paul said.

"And if she wouldn't have made it happen, Kendall would have, since technically she is still on the creative team." John added.

"I don't care which one writes it. I am looking forward to meeting Wade in the ring. I can't wait to get my hands on the man that put that hideous bruise on my fiancee's face. The Viper is coiled and ready to strike." Randy smirked, evilly.

"Speaking of your fiancee. I wonder how she is doing." Dave said.

"I don't know. But I am going to go check on her." Randy got up and the others followed behind him. They left the gym.

* * *

Up in the room, I had just shown the girls my wedding dress.

"That dress is gorgeous!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Randy is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you." Jamie added.

"That's the point, isn't it? If he won't be able to keep his eyes off of me during the wedding, then he definitely won't be able to keep his eyes off of me on our wedding night." I raised my eyebrows. They started giggling. I joined in. We were still laughing when the guys walked in. As soon as we saw Randy, we laughed harder.

"What are you girls doing?" Dave wondered.

"Looking at wedding plans." Maria answered, after we stopped laughing. I put my laptop away and got off of the bed. I went over to Randy. When I looked into his eyes, I knew that he had calmed down. I grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay, Randy?"

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that question."

"I'm okay. I decided not to let it bother me. I know that you will take care of Wade."

"Oh, I will take care of Wade. No one hurts my fiancee and gets away with it. I'm glad that you are okay." He kissed my hand.

"I am." Just as we were about to kiss, there was a knock on the door. "Food's here." I gave him a peck on the lips and went to answer the door. We ate and talked. Everyone left at about 10. I put my pajamas on, and brushed my teeth, while Randy took a shower. My cheek was really hurting by now. I went and prepared an ice pack. I was leaning back against the headboard of the bed when Randy came into the room.

"Sore, baby?"

"Yeah. My cheek feels like it is on fire."

"You do realize that if you would have just done what he wanted you to do, you probably wouldn't have that bruise on your cheek right now." I just looked at him.

"What was I supposed to do? There was no way that I was going to stand there and let Wade do what he wanted to me. It was bad enough that he put his disgusting lips on mine. I have never been so grossed out. If I would have been able to knee him, I would have. He wanted me to submit to him, but I will never submit to him."

"You did nothing less than I would have expected. I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself."

"I'm just glad that the others showed up when they did. I know that I would have been in some serious trouble, if they hadn't."

"I am glad that they did too."

"When I showed you this bruise, I saw in your eyes that you wanted to murder someone. That is why I sent John and the others after you."

"I did want to murder Wade, but I went down to the gym, and punched on the punching bag, instead. I knew that Steph would have us meet in the ring. I'll take care of him then. But if he touches you again, I won't wait until we get into the ring."

"I am going to be ringside when you meet Wade in the ring."

"I don't think so."

"I do think so. There is nothing that is going to stop me."

"Okay, fine." He smirked. "It is nice to see that this experience with Nexus hasn't changed you."

"Why would I let it? If I did, they would win. I refuse to let them win. I will not become someone that walks around afraid of everything. I have a mind and a will of my own and I will continue to use them."

"You are an amazing woman. I love you, Kendall, always and forever."

"I love you, too, Randy." We kissed. Then I yawned.

"Why don't you go to sleep? You have had a very long day."

"Sounds good as long as you hold me."

"Always." We both lay down on the bed. He watched TV, while I went to sleep. I had the ice pack under my cheek. He wrapped his right arm around my waist. Being in the comfort of Randy's arms, I fell sleep within minutes. When Randy was ready to go to sleep, he removed the ice pack from under my cheek and kissed my head before going to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that is it for Chapter 17.**

**Randy has definitely gone into Viper mode. **

**Wade is in for one heck of a beating. I wonder if he is going to try anything else with Kendall. He would be stupid to. **

**We will just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Please review. I appreciate them.**

**Until next time**

**Brandy**


	18. Scared Is Not the Word

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**Sorry about the long wait, but I have so many things going on at the same time.**

**Special thanks to KimmieCena, SandraSmit19, Kassie Marie, .Lover, XxRatedRLegacyGurlXx, Assassin Queen, InLoVe-13 and MrsDibiase-10 for reading and reviewing!**

**I can't believe that this story has hit 100 reviews. I never expected that to happen.**

**Now I would like to say a few things about this weeks RAW.**

**I wish that someone other than Alberto delRio had won the Royal Rumble. I can't stand him.**

**I was hoping that HHH would have come back and won. **

**CM Punk and New Nexus messed with the wrong person when they messed with the Viper.**

**Miz is going to lose the WWE Championship someday soon. I hope that Jerry Lawler does it at the Elimination Chamber. I was so happy when King won the RAW Rumble.**

**I am so tired of having to listen to Michael Cole's big mouth. I hope that King shuts him up one of these days. Booker T could shut him up too. I wouldn't care, as long as one of them does it.**

**Okay, that is all I want to say. Now onto Chapter 18.**

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

**6 Days Later: Monday, August 1st**

It was 2 p.m. We were all at the arena. Steph, Maria, Mickie, Jamie, and I were in the auditorium. We were watching the guys rehearse. We were also waiting to have our chance in the ring.

"I can't wait to see what Randy does to Wade in the ring later tonight." Mickie said.

"You aren't the only one. Randy has been itching for tonight to come. The only thing that will make this night even better is if the other members of Nexus are banned from ringside." I stated. Steph looked at me and smiled.

"They are banned from ringside. If any member of Nexus goes down to the ring to help Wade, they will be fired on the spot. I bet I know something that will make this night the best it could possibly be. After tonight Wade is going to be wrestling on Smackdown." She said.

"Are you for real?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes. Everything has been taken care of. After tonight Wade will no longer be a problem."

"Have I told you that I love you?" I hugged her. She giggled.

"It was actually Dad's idea. I'm just glad that Wade won't be anywhere near you, or any of us girls for that matter. When Nexus is around, you never know what is going to happen, or who is going to be hurt."

"I am going down to the ring tonight with Randy. And after he beats Wade to a pulp, I am going to do something of my own." I smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Jamie wondered.

"Of course I'm sure. After what he did to me Tuesday, I am not walking away without doing something to him."

"How does Randy feel about you going down to the ring when he faces Wade?" Mickie asked.

"I don't like it, but I have no choice other than to let her go down there with me." Randy said, as the guys came up to us.

"That's right, you don't have a choice. I am going to have an up close and personal seat for the beating that you give him."

"You will have a good show. I promise you that."

"I know. Now it's our turn to practice. Will you keep my ring safe? I don't want to hurt the girls. Don't you dare lose it. I would have to seriously hurt you." I handed my ring to Randy.

"I won't lose it. It means just as much to me, as it does to you." I gave Randy a kiss and headed into the ring. The other girls kissed their guys and joined me in the ring. Steph wasn't rehearsing. She went in to help us when we asked for her help. The guys watched us for a while, then they started talking. We had been rehearsing for almost an hour, when Maria laid down on the mat in a corner, and I started climbing the ropes. Ted took that second to look into the ring.

"Kendall is going to do it again." He said. All the guys turned and watched me. I jumped off the top rope and performed the Shooting Star Leg Drop. I jumped up and raised my arms in victory. The girls cheered for me. I looked out at the guys and blew Randy a kiss. I smiled at him. I turned back to the girls.

"I don't know who taught her that move, but every time I see her do it, years disappear from my life. I am so scared that one of these times she is going to hurt herself." Randy said.

"She needs a finishing move of her own. Plus, getting hurt goes with the business." Paul stated.

"You're just not used to seeing her do her finisher. The more that she uses it, the better you will feel about it." Dave stated. They continued watching us. It was 4 when we had finished. We got out of the ring and went over to the guys.

"We're going to go take showers. We will meet you in Randy's room when we are finished." Maria said. We all left the auditorium. Steph headed to her office. The guys headed to Randy's room. Us girls went into the Diva's locker room. We left the Diva's room at 5. We headed toward Randy's room. As we were walking, I looked down at my left hand.

"I knew that I was missing something. I forgot to get my ring back from Randy."

"You can get it back when we get to his room." Jamie stated. We walked around a corner, and who do you think was coming down the hall. You guessed it, Wade Barrett. As he got closer to us, I saw him eye my body up and down. I was instantly creeped out. I refused to let Wade see it, though. I held my head high and narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled and stopped a few feet from us.

"I bet you haven't forgotten about that kiss we shared. I know that I haven't. I dream about you every night." He said, arrogantly.

"That's because that is the only place that you will ever have me."

"We will see about that. I wonder what you would do if your precious Viper was taken out of the picture." He walked away, laughing. I knew that he had just threatened Randy. I started to go after him, when Jamie, Mickie, and Maria all grabbed me. I struggled against them. I wanted to get my hands on Wade. The girls dragged me to Randy's room. It took all of their strength to get me there, because I was struggling so much. Jamie opened the door and they pulled me through it. The guys were sitting around playing video games.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed, angrily. The guys looked over at us, as the girls let me go. I went into the bathroom and slammed the door. The others flinched.

"What the hell happened?"Randy asked.

"We ran into Wade." Maria replied.

"Did he hurt her?" John wondered.

"No. But if we wouldn't have dragged her in here, she would have gone after him." Mickie replied.

"Why?" Dave questioned. Jamie told them what had happened. After she told them, Randy got up and went over to the bathroom door. He knocked before he entered. I was sitting on the counter trying to calm down. He came and stood in between my legs. I looked up into his eyes.

"How are you doing, baby?" He cupped my left cheek.

"I'm fine. I wanted to kill Wade for threatening you, but the girls had to get it in their thick heads to stop me."

"I'm glad that they stopped you. Wade is a very dangerous man. But then you already know that."

"Of course I know that. My face still hasn't completely healed from last Tuesday. But after tonight we won't have to deal with him anymore. At least, I hope not. Vince has decided to send him to Smackdown.."

"We'll just have to give him a going away present that he will never forget."

"We will. He should not have messed with the Viper's fiancee."

"No, he shouldn't have."

"Speaking of me being your fiancee, can I please have my ring back? I need to put it back where it belongs." He dug into his right jean pocket and took my ring out and slipped it onto my finger.

"There. It is back in its rightful place." He slipped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest. He kissed my head. I sighed, happily.

"I feel so safe when I am in your arms."

"I will always do my best to protect you. I love you." I picked my head up off of his chest.

"I love you, too." We kissed. "Let's go out there before they start to worry about me."

"I am hungry anyway." He helped me off of the counter. He grabbed my hand as we walked out to the other room. We all headed down to catering to get something to eat. Steph joined us. We sat there relaxing and having a good time. We headed back to Randy's room at around 6:30. We relaxed some more in the room. I went on my laptop and went on Facebook. After I was finished on Facebook, I got on my cell phone and started Tweeting. I enjoyed talking to the WWE Universe. At about 8, we started to get ready for RAW. Randy's match was the first match of the night. The closer that the time came for the match, the more excited I became.

Finally a tech came to get Randy at 9:15. Randy and I said bye to the others and then walked down to the gorilla position.

"I'm not going to tell you to be careful this time. I am not worried about you getting hurt. I know that you have been holding onto a lot of anger since Tuesday, and you are going to let it go tonight." I said, putting my hands on his chest.

"I have been holding my anger in, but tonight it will all be gone. In just a few minutes, I am going to be in the ring with the so called man that put his hands on you. I will make him pay for what he did to you."

"I am so glad that I am not going to be at the end of this beating."

"I would never hurt you the way that I plan to hurt Wade. I love you too much to do that."

"I love you, too. I'll be cheering you on. After all, I am your number one fan."

"I have no doubt that you are." He smiled. He kissed me, just as RAW came back from a commercial break. I smiled as I heard the fans erupt into cheers as 'Voices' started playing. We walked out together. As we walked down to the ring, I slapped fans hands. Randy got into the ring first. He held the ropes for me and I climbed into the ring. We stood on the turnbuckles and posed. A minute later, Nexus' music started and the fans started booing. I felt Randy tense up behind me. As Wade walked down to the ring, he was smirking. He looked at me and winked. Randy's hands clenched into fists. He went over to the ropes and held them open for me to climb back out of the ring. After I got out of the ring, Randy turned all of his attention to Wade. The Viper was definitely coiled and ready to strike. Wade had no idea what he was in for. The ref called for the bell and the match started. Right from the beginning of the match, Randy was in control. Wade never had a chance to fight back. During the match, Wade received three DDTs, and five RKOs. Even after all that, Randy wasn't finished. He taunted Wade and I was having so much fun watching it. I was cheering Randy on, just like I had promised. A couple minutes later, Randy finally put Wade out of his misery. I got back into the ring after Randy got the pinfall. I went over and hugged him as the ref was raising his arm in victory. I gave him a kiss on his cheek. The ref got out of the ring. Randy went to start posing. As he walked over to the turnbuckles, I looked at Wade, who was lying on the mat, a few feet away from the side of the ropes. I went over to the opposite turnbuckle from the one that Randy was on. I climbed up and then started walking to the middle of the rope. The fans cheered. Just as Randy turned around from getting down off his turnbuckle, I had reached the middle of the rope. I jumped off the rope and executed a perfect Shooting Star Leg Drop. Afterward, I knelt down beside Wade and quietly said, "you will never know what having me is like. I will always be with Randy." Then I went to a turnbuckle. The fans cheered even wilder as I stood and posed on it. Then RAW went to another commercial. Randy and I headed to the back. We headed to his locker room. When we walked in, everyone turned to us and cheered. I smiled. Randy grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom without saying anything.

"I can't believe that you gave Wade a Shooting Star Leg Drop off the middle of the rope." Jamie stated.

"I can't either. I didn't realize what I had done, until after Randy and I had started walking back here."

"It was amazing, if I do say so myself." Paul said.

"Thanks, Paul. But the best part of the whole thing is that Wade is gone." I sat down beside Dave. We continued watching RAW. Jamie and John had a match against Melina and Miz at 9:15. Randy came out of the bathroom, a few minutes before the match started. We all watched the match. Miz and Melina won thanks to Alex Riley, of course. RAW went to a commercial with John and Jamie, in the ring, glaring at Miz and Melina, who were on the ramp.

"He can't ever win without cheating." Maria fumed.

"He is just a big jerk." Mickie added. John came back into the room. He went into the bathroom. Jamie had gone to the Divas locker room. They both had joined us again a few minutes later. We all started talking. Well, everyone but Randy, that is. At one point during our conversation, John looked at Randy and said, "what did you think of Kendall's Shooting Star Leg Drop, Randy?" Randy looked over at John and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know, John. Why don't you tell me how you would feel if you looked up and saw Jamie standing on the middle of the rope, doing a finishing move, and all you can see is her going backward and falling onto the cement floor and cracking her head open." Randy let it sink in for a minute. "Not a very pretty picture, is it?" Randy got up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him, as he went out. I started to get up to go after him, when Dave stopped me.

"Don't Kendall. He needs time to cool down. He just had the living daylights scared out of him." Dave stated.

"I didn't mean to scare him." I sat back.

"We know that. He knows that, too. He just needs to process things." Ted said. Everyone continued watching the last few minutes of RAW. I really didn't pay attention. I couldn't stop thinking about Randy. He still wasn't back when RAW went off the air. Steph, Paul, Mickie, Dave, Maria, and said bye to John, Jamie, and I and left. John, Jamie, and I grabbed our things. John grabbed Randy's things. We headed out of the room. We ran into Randy at the exit doors. He took his things from John. We got in the Hummer and Randy drove to the hotel. John and Jamie sat in the back, talking. Up in the front seat, Randy and I were quiet. I looked out the window as we went down the road. I didn't like that Randy wasn't talking to me. We went into the hotel and went to our separate rooms. I changed into my pajamas and then went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. When I went back out, I climbed into bed. I had no idea where Randy had gone. I laid in the bed for a few minutes before I got up and went out onto the balcony. Just as I stepped out onto the balcony, I looked to my left and saw Randy sitting in a lounge chair.

"Sorry." I said, and started to head back inside.

"Come here, Kendall." He said quietly. I stopped and looked back at him. I walked over to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap. I sat so my back was facing his chest, and my legs were on top of his. He put his hands on my waist.

"I'm sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"Scared is not the word for it. I was terrified. All I could picture was you lying on the cement floor with your head split open. I was having a hard enough time getting used to you doing the finisher the normal way. Seeing you on the middle of the rope, didn't help."

"I didn't even realize what I had done until later. I won't do it from the middle of the rope again."

"Okay. That will be a good thing. At least I won't have a heart attack at such a young age."

"I hated you not talking to me."

"I'm sorry. I had to calm down and put things into perspective."

"I know you did. I'm glad that we are okay."

"There wasn't anything wrong with us. I love you, Kendall, and we will always be okay. We probably will fight, but we will get through it."

"I love you, too, Randy." I sat up and turned sideways. Randy put a hand behind my neck and brought my head down so our lips met for a tender, loving kiss. When I pulled away, Randy smiled. I smiled back.

"I am going to go use the bathroom and do a few things. Then I will come back out and hold you."

"I like the sound of that." I stood up. Randy stood up and gave me a kiss. He went into the room. I sat back down on the lounge chair and just enjoyed being outside. Being in the fresh air made me relax enough to fall asleep.

"Babe, do you want something to drink?" Randy asked from the doorway. When I didn't answer he walked out onto the balcony.

"Kendall?" When he stepped close to me, he saw that I had fallen asleep. He picked me up and carried me to our bed. He put me down, covered me up, and then climbed in beside me. I snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Then he fell asleep, too.

* * *

**Well that is it for Chapter 18.**

**You knew that I had to put another run in with Wade in here, didn't you? Do you think that Kendall has seen the last of Wade Barrett?**

**Please review. I appreciate hearing from you.**

**Until next time.**

**Brandy**


	19. Forever Love

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to KimmieCena, MrsDibiase-10, SandraSmit19, Dynamic-Charismatic-One, Fanfictfungrl215, and Cena-Centric333 for reading and reviewing. You guys are amazing.**

**I am so excited. The Rock, Triple H, and the Undertaker are all back. I believe that Taker may have his undefeated streak broken this year. Either way it is going to be an awesome match.**

**I can't stand Miz. He needs to lose the WWE Championship. Michael Cole is so annoying. I hope that King shuts him up for good. **

**I can't believe that CM Punk actually thought that Randy was going to back away just because he said to. The Viper is on the attack and CM Punk will eventually pay for the havoc that he has wreaked on RAW.**

**Now that that is out of the way; on to the story.**

**Please review. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**2 Months Later; October 12**

It was 3 p.m. I was on my way home from a doctor appointment. I was literally on my way home, to my house, in West Newbury. RAW was going to be broadcast from Boston on Monday. Dave, Mickie, Randy, and I were staying at my house. Ted, Maria, Jamie, and John were staying at John's and Jamie's house. We had gotten home Tuesday night. Yesterday, the girls and I had spent the day picking out our dresses for the wedding, and getting other things done for the wedding. I pulled into the driveway and went into the garage. I turned the car off and sat there for a few minutes, before going into the house. Randy wasn't there. He was over at John's. I walked into the living room. Dave was sitting on the couch.

"Where is Mickie?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"She went with Randy to John's. How was your doctor appointment?" I looked down at my hands. When I looked back up, and looked over at Dave, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"What's wrong, Kendall?" He was very worried.

"I'm pregnant, Dave, and I don't know what to do." I threw myself into his arms. I cried into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me. He let me cry until I was finished. I finally lifted my head and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"I'm not worried about it. I am worried about you."

"I will be fine. I just wasn't expecting to go to the doctor to find out that I am three months pregnant."

"And how does finding out you are pregnant make you feel?"

"Ecstatic. Having a family with Randy is all that I have ever wanted. I have everything that I could possibly want."

"But ..."

"But I'm scared of how Randy is going to react. I can't go through what I did last time. I can't handle it again."

"I know that you are afraid that Randy is going to leave again. I'm telling you that you don't have to be scared of that. He has changed. Losing the baby, and you, almost killed him. He loves you, Kendall. You have to move forward. Give Randy the chance to show you how he truly feels about having a family with you."

"I know that I have to give him a chance. I'm going to go up to my room and think. Thanks for talking, Dave." I kissed him on his cheek.

"You're welcome. I am here anytime you need to talk." We smiled at each other. I went into my bedroom. I laid down on the bed and thought about many things. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Randy was shaking me awake.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He smiled. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Hey. What time is it?" I sat up.

"Almost 6. We are getting ready to order something for dinner. Do you have any preferences?"

"Whatever you get is fine. Did the others come home with you?"

Nope. Just Mickie. Tonight is just Dave, Mickie, you, and I."

"I'm kind of glad about that. We can have a quiet night here at home." I got up and we joined Dave and Mickie. Dave looked at me questioningly. I shook my head. He sighed and looked back at Mickie. We decided to order pizza. While we had pizza, we watched movies. We had a great time relaxing. It felt great to relax. We went to bed at 11:30. Randy made love to me before we fell asleep. As I lay in his arms afterward, I knew what I had to do. Randy fell asleep and I stayed awake. I stayed there for a long time. I finally got up and started doing some things. It was about 4:30 when I stopped by Randy's side of the bed. I put something on the nightstand , by his phone. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Randy." I whispered. I then left the room, got into my car and started driving. I went to Greenwich, CT. It was almost 7:30 when I arrived at Paul's and Steph's house. They had been staying there throughout the week. They were supposed to be going to Boston on Saturday. I was so exhausted form driving and not sleeping. I rang the doorbell. When Steph answered, she was still in her pajamas.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" She let me into the house.

"I didn't know where else to go." I started crying.

"Come on." She led me into the dining room, where Paul was drinking coffee. She helped me sit down.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"Just water please." She went to get it.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" Paul asked, concerned. Steph brought me my water and sat down.

"No."

"Does anyone know that you are here?" He said.

"No."

"Don't you think that you should have told Randy? After all, he is your fiance." Steph remarked.

"He _**was**_ my fiance." They looked at me in shock.

"What? What happened?" Paul said.

"I had to leave him before he left me." I got up from the table and went into the living room. I looked out the deck door and out into the backyard.

"Why did you have to leave him, Kendall?" Steph said, as she and Paul came up behind me. After a few seconds I turned back around to face them. Fresh tears were falling down my cheeks.

"I'm pregnant."

"You left Randy without telling him, didn't you?" Paul asked. I nodded my head.

"Why would you do that, Kendall?" Steph wondered.

"I can't go through the pain of Randy leaving me again."

"You actually think that you walking away from Randy isn't going to hurt? Randy has changed and you leaving is going to devastate him. When he finds out that you are pregnant, I don't know what he is going to do." Paul practically yelled. Steph looked at me.

"You don't plan on telling him, do you?" I looked away from her. "You can't keep this away from him. He deserves to know that he is going to be a father. He loves you, Kendall."

"And I love him."

"Not enough, obviously. If you did you wouldn't be doing this to him. You don't trust him enough to tell him he is going to be a father. He is ready to settle down. He wouldn't have asked you to marry him, if he wasn't ready to make a commitment to you and have a life with you. I'm going to say one last thing to you. Then I am going to leave before I say something that I will regret. I don't agree with the way Randy handled everything the last time that you were pregnant, but he regretted it. You weren't there to see how devastated he was when you lost the baby. You were not the only one who was hurting, Kendall. Now, by your own choice, you have taken another child away from him. You haven't completely forgiven Randy. If you had, you wouldn't have walked away from him. I just hope you wake up and realize how stupid you are being, before it is too late." With that said, he turned and walked out of the living room. He went to their bedroom and slammed the door.

"He's right, Kendall. You aren't any better than Randy was 10 months ago. I am going to go talk to Paul. You know where the guest rooms are. Get some sleep. Maybe by the time you get up, you will have decided to do things differently. She went to their room. I went to one of the guest rooms. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I woke up and noticed that Kendall wasn't sleeping beside me. I turned over to look at the clock radio. I saw that it was 9 a.m. As I started to look away from the radio, I saw something lying on the table.

"What the hell?" I said, as I realized it was Kendall's engagement ring. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach, as I grabbed the ring and read the note that was with it. I growled and threw on a pair of sweats. When I went down to the dining room, Dave and Mickie were sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Have you guys seen Kendall?" I asked.

"No. We thought that she was still sleeping. What is going on Randy? I can tell that you are upset." Mickie said.

"I found these on the nightstand." I showed them the ring and the note.

"I knew that she wasn't going to do the right thing. I wish she would have, though." Dave remarked.

"What are you talking about Dave?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Babe, do you know something?" Mickie asked.

"Kendall came home from her appointment yesterday upset. We talked. I gave her some advice, but I see that she didn't follow it."

"Why was she upset? What advice did you give her?" I demanded to know.

"She should be the one telling you, not me."

"Obviously she doesn't want me to know. Now what happened, Dave? You better tell me what is going on." I was getting angry and I didn't know how much longer I could hold the Viper in. Dave must have known that because he said, "Kendall was upset because she found out that she is three months pregnant." I looked at him in shock. I sat down in a chair.

"I told her that she needed to tell you. She was scared that what happened last time would happen this time. I told her that it wouldn't happen that way. I thought that I had gotten through to her. I'm sorry, Randy."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. Kendall should be. I thought that she had forgiven me, but I guess that I was wrong. I'm going to John's and Jamie's. I can't stay here. I'll see you guys later." I went up to the bedroom, packed up my things, got in my Hummer, and went to John's and Jamie's. I couldn't believe that Kendall had left. I thought that we had moved forward. What made me the angriest about this whole thing was the fact that she didn't even tell me about our baby before she left. I pulled into the Cena driveway a few minutes later. When I walked into the house, John, Jamie, Ted, and Maria were sitting at the table.

"Hi, Randy." Jamie said. I just walked past them. I went into Kendall's room that she had there. There were pictures of her and I all over the place. I started throwing things around the room. I took pictures off of the wall and threw them onto the floor. Tears of rage and hurt started falling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop the tears, so I just let them fall. I kept crying, as I continued to destroy the room.

* * *

**Out in the Dining Room**

"What is going on?" Jamie said.

"Kendall left him." Mickie said as she and Dave came into the room.

"What do you mean, left?" Maria questioned.

"She gave him the ring back and left." Mickie replied.

"Why? I don't understand. She couldn't wait to get married." Ted stated.

"She found out yesterday that she is three months pregnant." Dave remarked.

"She left Randy before he could leave her. What is she thinking? No wonder Randy is so angry. She has brought out the Viper. I'll give him some time to cool down, and then I will go talk to him." John said. "Meanwhile, I am going to try to find my sister." He gave Jamie a kiss. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called me. It went right to voicemail. He left a message then went back to the others. They continued to listen to Randy throw things.

* * *

**Back at Paul's and Steph's**

I woke up at noon. I had a huge tension headache. I grabbed some Excedrin from my purse. While I was in my purse, I grabbed my cell phone. I turned it on. Before I left the bedroom, my phone indicated that I had a message. I listened to it. It was from John. A very angry John, might I add.

"What the hell are you thinking, Kendall? Are you trying to make Randy feel like you did all those months ago? I don't know why you have done this. My sister wouldn't have left without telling the man that she loves that she is pregnant with his child. I can tell you this, Randy is devastated. The Viper has made an appearance. You have ripped Randy's heart out. I don't know if you want to work things out with him. If you don't, tell him to his face. I love you, Kendall, but I am very disappointed in you." He disconnected the call. I closed my phone and walked out into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and took the Excedrin. Steph and Paul were not around. I went out into the living room. I looked at the pictures that were hanging on the wall. I smiled as I looked at them. I came to a picture that was taken at Paul's and Steph's wedding. Randy, John, and Dave had stood up for Paul. Jamie, Mickie, and I had stood up for Steph. Randy and I had been together for little over a year then. We were so happy. Since then we had been through our fair share of heartaches and trials. We found our way back to each other. Now we were apart again because I was too afraid that history was going to repeat itself. I hurt Randy worse than he had ever hurt me. I hadn't even told him about the baby. He had to hear it from someone else.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I should have trusted that you had changed. I should have told you about the baby." I said to the picture.

"Don't you think that you should be telling Randy that and not a picture?" Paul said from behind me. I turned around and saw him smirking.

"I'm sorry for everything." I said, tears threatening to fall. He opened his arms. I ran into them. He hugged me.

"He probably hates me." I said, after pulling away.

"He could never hate you. He loves you. You will have your work cut out for you, because you have hurt him badly. So are you ready to go back home and get your man back?"

"Yes, but I need you to drive because I have a really bad headache."

"Paul and I have already put our bags in your car. We will need somewhere to stay, though." Steph said, walking into the room.

"You can stay at my house."

"Let's go then." We got into my car and headed to West Newbury. It was a little after 3 when we arrived at John's and Jamie's. We got out of the car and went into the house.

"Where's Randy?" I asked. Dave, Mickie, Ted, Maria, John, and Jamie looked over at me.

"Look who has come back." John stated.

"Don't start, John. I am here to talk to Randy. Then I may decide to talk to you. Now where is he?"

"In your room. Be careful. He has been in there since about 10." Jamie replied. I went toward my room. I gasped in shock when I opened the door and saw the mess. Picture frames were broken. Things were tipped over. Clothes were thrown around. The thing that hit me the hardest was seeing Randy sitting in the middle of the mess. He was just staring. I walked carefully over to him. I touched his shoulder.

"Randy." I said, quietly. He looked up at me. His eyes went from glazed over to angry just that quick. He stood up.

"What do you want?" He seethed.

"I want to apologize."

"Well, I don't want to hear it. You left me without telling me that you are pregnant. You gave me back your engagement ring. You don't want me. Well, I have news for you, Kendall Ann Cena. I don't want you either." I gasped.

"I do want you, Randy."

"No you don't. You wanted to hurt me. Well, congratulations. You have done exactly that. Now get out and don't come back. When the baby is born, I will be in their life. As far as you and I are concerned, we are through."

"You can't mean that." I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Look into my eyes, Kendall." I did and what I saw scared me. He was dead serious. I could see the anger and I could have swore that I saw hatred in them, too. "Now get out. I don't want to see you again." I turned away from him. I walked to the door. Before I opened it, I looked back at him and said, "I'm sorry. You may hate me, Randy, but I will always love you." I opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind me. I walked to John's and Jamie's room. I went in. I shut the door behind me. I sank down to the floor and cried my heart out.

* * *

**Back in Kendall's Room**

**Randy's POV**

I stood looking at the door that Kendall had just walked out of. I knew what I had said hurt her. Well, she had hurt me. It had been so hard not to take her in my arms and hold her. It wasn't easy to show anger and hatred in my eyes, when she had been hurting, and I had wanted to show how much I love her. No matter what I had told her, or showed her with my actions, I would always love Kendall. She was my world. So how was I supposed to live without the woman that I would forever want and love?

* * *

**Well, that is it for Chapter 19.**

**Kendall has gotten herself into one fine mess, hasn't she?**

**I wonder if she will ever get Randy back.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**I hope that you enjoy this story.**

**Until next time**

**Brandy**


	20. Until Next Time

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to KimmieCena, O.q JucciiThuggin, , Cena-Centric333, Assassin Queen, XxSimplyXFlawlessxX, and redheadedsweetheart for reading and reviewing.**

**The only thing that I really have to say about this past Monday's RAW is: Way to go Randy! 2 down, 3 to go! I am so hoping that John takes the belt from Miz at Wrestlemania! I am so sick of Miz thinking he can do anything that he wants to do to whomever he wants. I was so happy to see Evan Bourne return.**

**Well, that is all for now. Onto the story.**

* * *

**3 Days Later; October 16th**

We were at the arena preparing for RAW. I had just gotten done talking to Vince. I was now on my way to the ring. It was 2 p.m. I wanted to get in the ring and do some things before others wanted to use it to rehearse. I got into the ring and looked around. Tonight would be my last time in the ring until after the baby was born. I was going back to being a creative writer. Just as I had started my career as a Diva, I had to say good-bye to it for a little while. But I wouldn't trade having Randy's baby for anything. I just wish that I hadn't been so stupid. Randy and I wouldn't have this huge rift between us if I had just trusted him. I had tried calling him, but his phone went right to voicemail. I had finally stopped calling, after I didn't hear from him. I really didn't know what to do to get Randy to talk to me. I missed him like crazy. I felt incomplete without him.

"Why didn't you just trust him? You love him, yet you didn't trust him. This is all your fault, Kendall. You are going to have to figure out how to fix this." I said to myself. I continued to stand there. I started to think about what I was going to say to the WWE Universe. I hadn't been a Diva very long, but I was still going to miss being in the ring.

"What are you thinking about?" Jamie asked from behind me. I turned around.

"What I am going to say to the WWE Universe. Tonight will be my last night in the ring until after the baby is born. Before that, I was thinking about Randy. What am I supposed to do Jamie? How do I get back the man that I love, when he wants me out of his life?" Tears started streaming down my cheeks. They were uncontrollable.

"You are going to give him time. Look how long it you to come back to him."

"He is never going to come back to me. He doesn't want anything to do with me. You weren't there to see the hatred in his eyes. I love him so much. My actions sure didn't show it. I guess it is true what they say about actions speaking louder than words. Now I have to deal with the fact that I'm the reason that our child will not have her father in her life, the way that he should be in her life. I will always love Randy. He completes me, but I know that I hurt him badly. It will be hard not having him in my life, but I will be okay. These are just the consequences for my stupidity. I lost the one man that I will always love." I stood there for a

few minutes. "What the hell am I saying? I won't be okay. Tell me, Jamie, how do I let go? How do I live without him? Tell me how I am supposed to do this. How am I supposed to stop feeling like my heart is being ripped out of my chest?" I sank down to my knees, in the middle of the ring. I cried into my hands. Jamie knelt down and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know." She held me as I cried, Her eyes started to tear up as she listened to my heart-wrenching sobs. She looked in front of her and saw Randy, Paul, John, Dave, and Ted standing there. Her eyes locked onto Randy's. In them she saw how my crying was affecting him. I sensed someone behind me. When I looked, I saw the guys standing there. I quickly stood up. I wiped my eyes and said, "I will see you later, Jamie." I started walking to the opposite side of the ring.

"Wait, Kendall." she said.

"No. I can't deal with the hatred. Not when I hate myself enough as it is." I walked out of the ring and left the auditorium. Jamie got out of the ring and stood in front of the guys.

"Do you really hate her, Randy?" She asked him.

"I could never hate her." He replied, quietly.

"Then how could you let her walk out of here, thinking that you do. I don't know how much you heard, but she hates herself for not trusting you. She thinks that she has lost you forever. She has tried to reach out and talk things out, but you have ignored her. If she has to live without you she will find a way. She will be okay for the baby's sake. She loves you, Randy. She gave you another chance. Why can't you do the same?" She walked away. The guys watched her walk out of the auditorium.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

After Kendall and Jamie left, John and I got into the ring and started rehearsing. My heart wasn't in it. All I could see and hear was Kendall kneeling in the middle of the ring, crying her heart out. To hear her cry like that had ripped me apart. All I wanted to do was get in that ring and wrap my arms around her. So, why didn't I? My stubborn pride. Kendall had hurt me more than I ever thought possible. Thinking about what Jamie said, I realized that she was right. I had hurt Kendall worse than she had hurt me. That doesn't matter at this point. All that matters is that I love Kendall and I miss her. She is the one that completes me. When it comes down to it, love is the only thing that matters. I know that Kendall loves me. Yeah, she made a mistake, but so had I. Everyone makes mistakes. I had to talk to her. I looked at John.

"I will see you later." I said and headed toward the ropes.

"We just started. Where are you going?" John said.

"To talk to your sister." I got out of the ring.

"About damn time." He replied. I chuckled. I left the auditorium and went to the Diva's locker room. When I knocked on the door, Gail answered. She said that Kendall wasn't there. She hadn't been there today. I sent a text to Jamie. She sent a text back to me and said that Kendall was in Dave's and Paul's dressing room. When I got to the room, Mickie and Jamie were waiting outside to talk to me.

"What are you doing, Randy?" Jamie asked.

"I want to talk to Kendall."

"We just got her to take a nap. She hasn't been sleeping. Please don't wake her now." Mickie stated.

"I won't wake her. I want to see her, though."

"We will give you some privacy." Jamie said. They walked away and I went into the room. Kendall was sleeping on the couch. I looked down at her. Mickie was right when she said that Kendall hadn't been sleeping. She had bags under her eyes. I knelt down so I was looking into her face. I noticed that she was stressed out. Her forehead was furrowed. I knelt there for a few more minutes before I stood up. I leaned down, kissed her cheek, and then left. I went back down to the ring and continued rehearsing with John.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up from my nap at around 6. There was no one else in the room but me. I decided to go walk the halls and think about what I was going to say to the WWE Universe. I didn't want to tell them that I was pregnant. They would find out soon enough. I wanted to keep it away from the media for as long as I could. I was the first one to go out on RAW tonight. So I had three hours to figure out what I was going to say.

* * *

**2 Hours 45 Minutes Later**

I had finally figured everything out. Now I was in the Diva's locker room, waiting to go down to gorilla. A tech came to get me at 8:55. I went down to gorilla. I had told the others not to come down to gorilla with me. I would see them all after I was finished. I just wanted RAW to start so I could get this over with.

Finally, the time came. My entrance music started and I walked down to cheers and claps. I smiled and slapped fans' hands. When I got into the ring I stood there for a few minutes, listening to the WWE Universe, before I started talking.

"Thank you for that reception. I love each and every one of you. I love coming out here and performing for you. Even though, I have only been in the ring for a short time, I love it. I am sorry to say that I have to say good-bye for a while." I stopped as the fans started to boo and talk. "There are some things going on in my personal life that I have to take care of. Just know that I will miss you. I love you all. Until next time." Tears started falling down my cheeks. I waved to the fans and started to get out of the ring. Just as I had gotten to the ropes, entrance music started. I stopped getting out of the ring and waited.

* * *

**Well, that is it for Chapter 20.**

**Who do you think is coming down to the ring?**

**Please review. I appreciate all the reviews that I get.**

**Thanks**

**Brandy**


	21. Beating From Hell

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**I know that it has been quite awhile since I have updated. My computer is being fixed right now. I am typing this on a different computer. This semester of college is kicking my butt. Here is my next update.**

**I would like to give special thanks to the following people: **

**cassiemanson; KimmieCena; KaylaSimms1990; Cena-Centric333; RKOLover54; Assassin Queen; xMyHeartShine; mrs.a87; Jodie54; xoxoRKOCHICKxoxo.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Now on to chapter 21.**

**The date is still October 16th.**

* * *

I continued to stand in the ring and wait to see who was going to come out from the back. Fans started booing as soon as they saw someone come out. To say I was shocked to see who it was, would be the understatement of the year. Standing at the top of the ramp was Wade Barrett, and of course he was surrounded by Justin, Heath, David, Mike, and Husky. Wade was smirking. As they started walking down to the ring, he went from smirking to smiling. I got chills down my spine, when I saw that smile. I knew that I was in some serious trouble. I also knew that I had to get out of the ring before it was too late. I had to protect the baby. I went to the side of the ring that was in front of King and Cole. I watched and waited until every member of Nexus was in the ring before I slid out. Wade started laughing and the other members smiled. I kept watching them as I walked around the ring. Before I could get away, Wade made a motion with his hand, I didn't have time to react before I was surrounded by Nexus members. Heath and Justin forcefully grabbed me by my arms and started dragging me back toward the ring. If I hadn't been pregnant, you can bet that I would have fought them the whole way. I was going along with this to protect Randy's and my baby. I just hoped that there was someone on their way to help me. Heath and Justin finally got me back into the ring. The other members of Nexus got in after we did. Justin and Heath led me to Wade and when I was in front of him, they let go of my arms. I stood there looking into Wade's eyes. He smirked and before I knew what had happened, he grabbed me, pulled me to his body, and kissed me. I tried to get away from him. The more that I fought the tighter his hold became on me. The fans were booing like crazy, as he held me against my will. He finally let go of me. I wiped my hand across my mouth to keep myself from throwing up. There was no way that Wade was going to get away with what he had just done. I narrowed my eyes and then I hauled off and punched him in the nose. The fans started cheering like crazy as he held his nose. I now had a smirk of my own on my face. Having grown up with John as a brother sure did have its good points. Wade glared at me and grabbed a hold of my right hand with his free hand. I had no idea what he was going to do. Luckily for me, I would never find out. At that moment, the WWE Universe went absolutely nuts. I didn't really know what happened in the next few minutes. I did know that Randy, John, Paul, Dave, and Ted had all come down to the ring to help me. I stood off to the corner as everyone else fought. Everyone stopped fighting a minute later when Vince's entrance music started. He walked down to the ring and got in.

"Wade, since you can't. . ." He started to say before I interrupted him.

"Wait, Vince. Let me run an idea by you and see what you think." I went over to him and whispered something into his ear. As I continued to whisper, he started smiling. When I finally pulled away he looked at me.

"I love it! You can do the honors." He handed me the microphone. I went up to Wade, who was standing in front of Randy. Nexus was lined up next to Wade. Dave, John, Paul, and Ted were lined up next to Randy. Randy and the other guys backed up a little when I stood in front of Wade.

"Since you like to pick on people so much, Wade. We are going to see how you like it when the tables are turned and you are the one being picked on. You will be one of the superstars in the main event match tonight. And to make sure that it will be just you in the match, Nexus will be banned from ringside. If any member of Nexus gets involved in the match, in any way, then all the other members of Nexus will be fired." I looked at the other members as the Universe cheered. I continued. "Don't think that is all. You see, if you happen to lose tonight, you will be fired on the spot." The Universe cheered louder. "Now on to who you will be facing. You will be facing none other than John Cena." Wade smirked at John and John got in Wade's face. "**AND** the Viper, Randy Orton." I threw the mic down onto the mat. I smiled as the WWE Universe went absolutely crazy. Wade got this scared look in his eyes as soon as he looked into Randy's eyes and saw the iciness in them. I left the ring with Vince. Everyone else stayed and continued glaring at each other. When I got to the back, I turned to Vince.

"Thanks, Vince." I hugged him.

"I knew that you were one of our creative writers for a reason. Very nice job, Kendall." He smiled at me and left. I started walking down the hall. I remembered the events of the night. I had been through a lot. Yeah, some of it had been my fault, but tonight wasn't my fault. I was still walking when Steph, Maria, Mickie, and Jamie spotted me. I was beginning to feel light-headed.

"Kendall!" Jamie said as they saw me. I looked up at them. I leaned against the wall.

"What is it, Kendall?" Steph asked, concerned, as they walked up to me.

"I don't feel . . ." Before I could finish what I was trying to say, I fainted. Mickie and Steph caught me before I hit the cement floor. They didn't want to move me, so they laid me on the floor and sat with me. Maria went to go wait at gorilla for Randy. All the guys came running about five minutes later. Randy scoped me up and carried me to his dressing room. He laid me down on the couch. The others had followed us into the room. Randy stood up to face the others after he put me on the couch.

"What happened?" John wanted o know.

"We saw her in the hall. She was walking toward us. She leaned against the wall. Steph asked her what was wrong and before she could answer us, she fainted." Mickie replied.

"I'm really not surprised that she fainted. She hasn't been eating or sleeping right. Tonight's drama sure didn't help her." Maria stated.

"No, it didn't. But she sure made up for it. She only had a few minutes to come up with something, and did she ever." Ted remarked.

"That's why I hired her as a creative writer when she came here over three years ago." Steph said.

"Stay here with Kendall. I will be right back." Randy stated, before walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked.

"To get Kendall something to eat." He walked out of the room. I woke up a few minutes after he left.

"How are you feeling, Kendall?" Paul asked.

"Not very well. I think I'm going to be sick." I got up off of the couch and ran into the bathroom. After I finished, I went back out to where everyone else was. I sat back on he couch and leaned my head back against the back of the couch. I closed my eyes.

"I wish that this light-headedness would go away." I sighed.

"Maybe if you ate something, you would feel better." Jamie said.

"I don't want to eat anything."

"You are going to eat something." Randy came back into the room. I looked over at him and saw that he was holding a tray of food in his hands. He set it on my lap. Then he went to change into his wrestling trunks. I started eating the food that was on the tray. Randy came back out while I was in he middle of eating. He and John started talking about their match against Wade. I continued eating the food. The more that I ate, the better I felt. We were watching RAW. Dave was sitting next to me on the couch. After my stomach got full, I started getting really tired.

"Dave, if I fall asleep, will you wake me up before Randy's and John's match?" I yawned.

"Yes." He took the tray out of my hands and put it on the table in front of us. I laid my head on his shoulder and was asleep within minutes. Randy and John joined the rest of us at 10. Randy looked over at me and saw me sleeping on Dave's shoulder. He ran a finger down my cheek. I shifted in my sleep, but I didn't wake up. He sat down and everyone continued watching RAW. Dave woke me up at 10:40. Randy and John were getting ready to go down to gorilla. Jamie was standing beside John. I went up to them.

"I'm coming down to gorilla with you guys." I said, looking into Randy's eyes. We walked out the door and down to gorilla. John and Jamie stood off to one side talking. Randy and I stood off to the other side. It was awkward. After a few seconds, I looked at him.

"I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand this awkwardness between us. I'm sorry that I made you hate me, Randy. It was a mistake to come down here with you." I turned and started walking away. He grabbed my arm, turned me around, and pulled me to him. Then his lips crashed down onto mine. I had missed his kisses. I had missed him. Tears started falling down my face as I realized that Randy and I would be okay. He still held me, after he pulled away.

"Don't you know by now, that no matter what you do, I could never hate you? We have things to discuss and sort out. But those are going to have to wait until after I beat the hell out of Wade for putting his hands and his lips on you." I smiled as he smirked. John went out and then Randy did. They were both waiting in the ring when Wade went out. Jamie and I headed back to Randy's locker room to watch the match. Wade did get the hell beat out of him. My favorite part of the match was when Randy punted Wade. You can just imagine the carnage in the ring after John and Randy finished with Wade. Wade lost the match. No big surprise there! I was glad that Wade was now gone from the WWE. When John and Randy came into the locker room, everyone congratulated them. Then they went to get their things, so they could leave. John took a shower first. Randy talked to Jamie while I went onto my Facebook and Twitter accounts and posted some things about that night's RAW. When John came out of the bathroom, Randy took a shower. A few minutes later, I closed my laptop. I got my things around. We left the arena shortly after Randy got out of the shower. Jamie, John, Ted, and Maria got into John's car. Dave, Mickie, Randy, and I got into Randy's Hummer. Randy drove. I had finally come down from my emotional high and I was exhausted. I was sitting in the back with Mickie. I fell asleep. It took Randy a half hour to get to my house.

"Do you want me to wake Kendall?" Mickie asked as Randy parked the Hummer.

"No. I will carry her to her room." He carried me to my room . He put me on the bed, took my pants and shoes off, and covered me up. He put his pajamas on and crawled in beside me. He kissed me on my cheek. Then he watched TV before he fell asleep.

* * *

**I have been trying to put this Chapter up for the last week. Fanfiction is not working right for some reason. But thanks to another fanfiction writer I finally figured out how to do it.**

**Out of all the guesses you guys had as to who was coming down the ramp, not one of you guessed Wade Barrett :)**

**That is okay though, because I bet that you were surprised. This will be the last chapter that Wade is in, I promise.**

**And on a sad note. There are only three chapters left of this story.**

**Please review. They are greatly appreciated.**

**Until next time**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**


	22. Author's Note

This is not a new chapter in WDISLY.

I need to get some feedback from you guys.

I am starting a new story here very shortly and I need to know who you would like the main male character to be.

Please go under my profile and vote in the poll.

The two choices that I want you to choose from are Randy Orton and John Cena.

Please let me know who you would like it to be.

Thanks

Brandy


	23. Everything Will Be Okay

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**I would like to send out special thanks to Jodie54; KimmieCena; Cena-Centric333; mrs.a87; sebsbadkity; and cassiemanson for reading and reviewing.**

**The date for this chapter is October 17th**

* * *

I woke up at 6 a.m. I was feeling queasy. I went into the bathroom and threw up. I went down to the kitchen and got some water and some crackers. I sat down at the kitchen table and ate the crackers. Mickie came out a few minutes later, followed by Steph.

"How are you feeling, Kendall?" Mickie asked.

"Other than having morning sickness and being exhausted, I am doing good." I replied.

"You can go back to sleep for a while. We are going to Albany, New York for the next RAW. We don't have to leave for a few more hours." Steph said.

"I haven't even packed yet. There are so many things that I need to do before we leave." I protested.

"You need to slow down and take a break." Mickie stated.

"Go back to bed. Curl up to that man of yours and go back to sleep. Don't make us wake up Paul and Dave." Steph said.

"Okay. I'll go back to bed for a little while longer. Just don't wake up the growling bears. That is what they remind me of when they are woken from their sleep." We giggled. I finished my water and then went back to bed. When I crawled under the covers and curled up to Randy, he woke up.

"I thought that you had gotten up." He said, sleepily. I put my head on his arm. He wrapped his other arm around me. I put my left hand on his chest.

"I had some morning sickness. While I was eating some crackers, Steph and Mickie came out and joined me. They said that if I didn't go back to sleep they would wake Dave and Paul. Those two are scary when you wake them up. So I decided to come back to bed instead of being scared to death." He laughed.

"Remind me to thank Steph and Mickie." I looked up into his eyes.

"You are supposed to be on my side."

"I am. I also know how exhausted you are. Go to sleep, Kendall." He started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Okay." I yawned. I laid my head back down on his arm. I had fallen back to sleep within minutes. After he knew that I was asleep, Randy got out of bed and down to the kitchen.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I walked into the kitchen. Steph was pouring coffee into a cup. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Morning." She said, handing me the cup of coffee.

"Morning." I replied. I went and sat down at the table. Mickie was there. Dave and Paul were also there. They all had cups of coffee. Steph joined us a minute later.

"Thanks for making Kendall go back to bed."

"You're welcome." Mickie responded. "Threatening to wake Dave and Paul was the right thing to use."

"But we have been awake for almost two hours." Dave protested.

"Yeah, but Kendall didn't know that." Steph smiled. We all laughed.

"How long are we going to let her sleep?" Paul asked.

"As long as possible. The only thing that she will have to do is take a shower and get herself ready. I am going to pack her things for her. John is going to bring my things over here when they join us at around 10."

We sat around drinking coffee and talking. We started getting ready to go at around 9. When I went into Kendall's room, to start packing her things, she was still sleeping. I quietly packed her things. When I went back downstairs, John, Jamie, Ted, and Maria were there.

"How is Kendall?" Jamie asked.

"She is sleeping right now. I am going to get dressed and then I will wake her up." I picked up my bag and went into Kendall's bathroom. I took a quick shower and got ready. I went over to Kendall.

"Kendall." I said quietly, shaking her.

"Hmm." She said, stretching.

"It is time to get up. We are leaving in an hour." She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? I have so many things to do. I haven't even packed. I still have to take a shower."

"The only thing that you have to do is take a shower and get ready to go. I have taken care of everything else." She looked up at me.

"Really?"

"Yes. Everything is packed."

"You didn't forget my laptop, did you?" She stood up in front of me.

"No, I did not forget your laptop. Sometimes I think that you love your laptop more than you do me." She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her. Our lips met for a sweet kiss. After we pulled away from each other, she said, "I could never love my laptop more than I love you." She started walking toward the bathroom. I watched her. She turned around and added, "Maybe as much as I love you, but never more." She smiled. I started to go after her. She screamed and quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. I smiled as I heard her giggling. I grabbed our stuff and headed downstairs.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

In the bathroom, I had just gotten into the shower. I was feeling happier than I had the last few days. Randy and I had a lot of things to talk about, but we would be okay. I hummed as I took my shower. When I finished getting ready, I grabbed my phone and my purse and headed down to the kitchen. I was hungry. I started looking in the cupboards for something to eat. There was absolutely nothing in the cupboards. I looked into the refrigerator. I didn't have any luck there either.

"How can there not be any food in this house?" I said as I shut the refrigerator door.

"We ate it all, that's why." Paul said, behind me.

"That is nice for you, but what am I supposed to eat now?" He shrugged and walked away. I let out a sigh and went outside. Everyone was packing up their cars. I started walking toward them. Jamie noticed me first.

"Hey, Kendall. How are you?" She asked.

"Hungry and there isn't any food in the house." I went to find Randy. When I found him, he was checking the fluids in the Hummer.

"Hi, baby." He said, looking over at me as I stopped beside him.

"Hi. Are we about ready to go?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can we stop somewhere so I can get something to eat? I'm hungry and there isn't any food in the house."

"Sure. Go make sure that everything is all right in the house. Then lock up and we'll leave." I gave him a kiss and went and did what he asked. We left a few minutes later. We went through the drive-thru at Burger King. After I got done eating, I got my laptop out and started playing around on it. I went on and watched the video of Randy's and John's match against Wade. I was sitting in the backseat with Jamie. After I finished the video the first time, I said, "Hey, Jamie. Watch this." I started the video again. "Do you know what my favorite part of the match was?"

"Probably the end, when Wade got fired."

"Well, that too. But my absolute favorite part was when Randy punted him in the head." I laughed.

"I'm glad that you find someone else's misfortune so funny." John said, looking back at me.

"Shut up, Jonathan!" He deserved everything that he got and more. You have no idea how disgusting it was to have his lips on mine. There is only one man that should put his lips on mine and that is Randy. If I weren't pregnant, I would have done some things of my own to him."

"He did get what he deserved. I could have killed him for what he did to you. I knew to stop after I punted him." Randy stated.

"Thank you for doing it. Now I am going to go Tweet to my fans."

"You have fans?" John teased. Jamie reached up and smacked him upside the head.

"Thanks, girl." I said at the same time that John said, "Ow." and rubbed his head.

"It was my pleasure." She stated.

"Hey!" John said, looking at his wife. Randy smiled. Jamie and I giggled. She got out her laptop and we both started playing on our laptops. Around 3, Jamie and I started talking. We arrived at the hotel in Albany at 6. We all went in and got our rooms. After dropping our things off in our rooms, we met downstairs for dinner. After dinner, everyone broke off and went to their rooms for the night. When randy and I got into our room, I put my pajamas on while Randy went into the bathroom. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. When Randy came out of the bathroom, he sat down beside me. After a few minutes, I turned the TV off. I turned myself and crossed my legs, so that I was now facing Randy.

"Can we talk now? I hate having this cloud hanging over us. I guess I should be thankful that you are even talking to me. The last time we talked, you said that you didn't want anything to do with me. You told me that we were through. I can't blame you for wanting me out of your life."

"Nothing could be further from the truth. I said those things because I was angry and hurt that you had left me, and you didn't even tell me about the baby. I had to hear about the baby from Dave. I will always want you in my life."

"I'm sorry for hurting you the way that I did. I should have told you about the baby. I shouldn't have run. I'm sorry that I hurt you. If I could take any of it back, I would."

"I know you would." He gently wiped away the tear that had fallen down my cheek. "All we can do is learn from our mistakes and move forward."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. We all make mistakes, Kendall. Hopefully we learn from them."

"Oh, I have." I leaned over and gave him a kiss. He stood up after I pulled away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up behind him.

"Come on. I have something for you." We went into the bedroom part of our hotel room. He stopped in front of the bed.

"Stay here. I will be right back." He let go of my hand and then went to his bag. He pulled something out and then came back to me. He grabbed my left hand and slipped something on my ring finger. I looked at it when he pulled his hand away.

"My engagement ring." I started crying. I smiled through my tears. "I love you so much, Randy."

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips met for a long kiss. Randy put his forehead on mine after he pulled away.

"I have missed you."

And I have missed you. Make love to me, Randy. Make me yours again." I said quietly.

"You have been mine for years and you will always be mine. Just like I will always be yours." He scooped me up and laid me on the bed. He made love to me and the we fell asleep in each other's arms. Yep, everything was definitely going to be okay.

* * *

**Well that is all for Chapter 22.**

**I can't believe that this story is coming to an end. There are only two chapters left.**

**I have a poll up on my profile. It is asking which Superstar I should use as the main character in my next story. Please vote.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time**

**Brandy**


	24. Author's Note 2

**Hey everyone! I just thought that I would write a little author's note to let you know about a few things that are going on.**

**I haven't been able to update for a while and I probably won't be able to until the semester is over at the end of April. Then I will finish Why Do I Still Love You and start on my new story and update Happiness Can Be Found.**

**Speaking of my new story, there is a poll on my profile page where you, the readers, get to pick the main male superstar for the story. If you haven't already voted, please do so now. The poll will close on April 25th.**

**That is all that I need to update you on.**

**Brandy**


	25. The Wedding

**ONLY KENDALL AND JAMIE ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to all those that read and reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

**It has been a while since I have updated this story. The last month of Winter semester for college was really time consuming. But the semester is over and I have a week and a half before Summer semester begins. So I plan on finishing this story and starting the new one. The poll for the main male character has been closed. Randy has been chosen as the main character by those that voted. Thanks to everyone who voted.**

**Now I would like to say congratulations to John Cena for finally winning back the WWE Championship. May I also say that I am loving the new look Randy is sporting. I am not particularly happy that Randy has gone to Smackdown, but maybe it is a good thing. I wanted Randy and John to stay together on RAW! But sometimes things don't happen the way that you want them to.**

**After watching Smackdown Friday, I am so glad that they traded Randy. He is the World Heavyweight Champion again! Now my two favorite superstars are champs. I am so excited. I felt kind of bad for Christian though. He only had the belt for five days, but that is how the business goes.**

**Now on to the next to the last chapter of this story!**

* * *

**December 31st**

It was 11 am, the day of Randy's and my wedding. Jamie, Mickie, Maria, Steph, and I were at the beauty salon getting our nails and hair done. The wedding would start at 3 pm. It was taking place outside, on John's and Jamie's Tampa, FL property. Most of the WWE had been invited to attend.

"How are you feeling, Kendall?" Mickie asked.

"I'm feeling great. I am happy and excited. Randy and I are finally getting married." I stated, happily.

"It's about time, too. There were a few times that we wondered if you two were ever going to get back together, much less married. You were both so miserable and we didn't know what else to do to get you back together." Jamie stated.

"Well, now you guys won't have to think of ways to get Randy and I back together. We found our own way back to each other. I am no longer miserable. I am happier than I have ever been. I am getting married to the man of my dreams. He also happens to be the sexiest superstar in the WWE." I smiled at the expressions on the girl's faces. They had their eyes narrowed and Jamie was making gagging noises.

"I don't want to think of my brother as sexy. That is just gross." Jamie said, as she shuddered. The rest of us laughed. "Besides John is the sexiest superstar." The rest of us disagreed.

"Okay. I think that we should agree to disagree, because each one of us is going to say that their guy is the sexiest." I said. We agreed to disagree. We were all going back to talking when Steph piped in, "Paul is the sexiest." We looked at her and we all started laughing. A few minutes later, my phone let me know that I had a text message. I read the message and smiled. I sent a text back.

"Who did you get a text from?" Maria asked.

"Randy. He just told me that he loves me and he would see me in about four hours."

"For someone that is nicknamed the Viper. He is such a romantic." Steph stated.

"I know and he is all mine." I smiled. We continued getting our hair and nails done.

* * *

**At John's and Jamie's House – RANDY'S POV**

John, Dave, Paul, Ted, and I were at John's and Jamie's house. We were sitting around relaxing before we had to get ready for the wedding.

"In just a few short hours, you will be a married man." Paul said.

"I know and I can't wait. It has taken a long time for Kendall and I to get to this point." I replied.

"You don't have to tell us that. We were beginning to wonder if it was ever going to happen." Dave said.

"Well it is happening, and I couldn't be happier. I am marrying the woman that has made me the man that I am today. Not to mention, we are having a baby in four months. Never in a million years would I have imagined being this happy."

"And you make Kendall happy. That is all that I have ever wanted for her. Take care of her, Randy." John stated.

"I will, man. You have my word on that. I'm going to go play some basketball. Who wants to join me?" The rest of the guys joined me. We played basketball to take up some time.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

We got done with our hair and nails around 12:30. We headed back to the Cena property. We were using the guesthouse to get ready. There was a fence around it, so there was no chance of Randy seeing me before the ceremony. Not that I would have minded seeing him, but the girls put their feet down and denied me the request of seeing him before the ceremony. We stopped off to pick up something to eat on the way back to the house. When we got back to the guesthouse we relaxed and ate.

It was 1:30 when we started getting ready. The matron-of-honor and bridesmaid dresses were a marine blue. The girls put their dresses on and then helped me to slide my dress on. I put a tiara and a veil in my hair. When we had finished putting my dress and my accessories on, the girls stood back.

"You look gorgeous." Mickie stated.

"Do you think so? Is Randy going to like it?" I asked.

"No, he isn't going to like it." Jamie said. I looked at her in shock. "He is going to love it." I looked at the girls and tears started pooling in my eyes.

"I am getting married, you guys!" I said, happily. They smiled and then we all screamed in happiness. After a few minutes of excited chatter, we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turned and saw John standing there.

"Sorry to break up your little party, but I would like to speak to my sister." He was dressed in his tuxedo, with a marine colored cummerbund around his waist. The girls all hugged me and said that they would see me later.

"Jamie will you check on Randy, and see how he is doing?" I asked before she walked out the door, after giving John a kiss. After all the girls left, John came and stood in front of me.

"Well, the day has finally come. My little sister is finally getting married. I remember when I first started training to be in the WWE. I was in OVW, and you came down to see me. You saw Randy for the first time and for you that was it. You told me, a few days later, that you were going to marry Randal Keith Orton. I thought that you were just crushing on him and that it would go away the older that you got. When I started working for the WWE, a few years later, and you actually met Randy, I knew that you hadn't just been crushing on him. You were completely in love with him and you would always be in love with him. It wasn't too long after he met you that he fell in love with you. Now your love is going to become united today. And in a few months time, my little niece or nephew is going to become part of that circle of love. I love you, Kendall and I am so glad that you are happy." I started crying.

"I am happy and I love you, too." We hugged.

"Now I want you to tell me something. Did Randy want to see me today, like I wanted to see him?" John smiled.

"Yeah, he did. But we reminded him that he would have to get through Steph, Mickie, and Maria first. He said that that wouldn't be a problem. But then I also reminded him that he would have to go through Jamie as well. That stopped him. She can be a bit of a viper herself, if she has to be. So he is going to wait until the ceremony to see you."

"It looks like we will both be spending our lives with very unpredictable people, who remind of us snakes at times."

"Yeah, it looks like it." We both laughed.

"Who would have thought that you and I would marry siblings?" I said.

"You did. As I recall, you told me that Jamie would be my wife one day."

"And you didn't listen to me, like normal. Well you see which one of the Cena siblings is the smartest." I said, playfully.

"You are so lucky that you are in your wedding dress. Randy would not be happy with me if I ruined your day."

"Scared of my soon-to-be husband, huh?"

"Hardly. Scared of my wife, his sister, more like it." We both laughed. John stayed for a few more minutes.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV**

I was in John's and Jamie's bedroom, sitting on the bed thinking when there was a knock on the door. I watched as Jamie entered the room. She smiled at me and sat down beside me. She grabbed my hand.

"You ready for this, big brother?" she asked.

"I've been ready. Kendall has been the one for me since we met. Everything that we have gone through has only made us stronger."

"It is nice to see you so happy. You are my big brother and I want you to be happy."

"I am. Kendall and I are starting our lives as husband and wife and we are having a baby. I just hope that today goes the way that Kendall wants it to. I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, Randy. Everything is going to be perfect."

"I hope that you are right, Jamie. I hope you're right." I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

John had left the house a few minutes before. I was looking out one of the windows thinking. I smiled as I thought about being Mrs. Randal Keith Orton. A chapter of my life was ending, but an even better chapter was beginning. I couldn't wait. I went and grabbed my phone. I texted Randy. **(Kendall's texts are in bold. Randy's texts are in Italics.)**

**Hey, Viper.** A few seconds later, I received a text back from him.

_Hey, Sexy. How are you?_

**Great! I miss you, though. I wanted to see you earlier today but the girls wouldn't let me. **

_I wanted to see you, too. I didn't want to deal with my sister though. She seems to have picked up some things from somewhere._

**From you, I would imagine :) She couldn't have grown up with the Viper, as her brother, and not picked up something from you.**

_I guess not. I better let you go. John is yelling at me to get off the phone._

**Okay. I will see you in a few minutes. I love you. XOXO**

_I can't wait. I love you, too, baby. XOXO_

I put away my phone and touched up my makeup. I grabbed my bouquet of white carnations and marine colored roses. Then I walked outside. It was 2:55. I stayed behind the fence until the music started playing. Randy would already be standing by the minister. Ted and Maria walked up first, followed by Dave and Mickie. They were followed by Paul and Steph. John and Jamie went up last. They were the best man and the matron-of-honor. The bridal march started. I came up to the back of the makeshift aisle, behind all the guests of the wedding. Everyone stood up as I started to walk down the aisle. My eyes met Randy's. He smiled at me and mouthed "I love you." I smiled and mouthed it back to him. I continued down the aisle to him. When I got to him, he grabbed my hand and we turned to face the minister. He started the ceremony. He continued the ceremony until he got to the part where Randy and I said our vows to each other. Randy and I had written our own vows.

"Randy, you may recite your vows first." The minister said. Randy and I turned to face each other. He took both of my hands in his.

"I, Randal Keith Orton, take you, Kendall Ann Cena, as my wife. It has been a long road, baby, but we have made it. Today we start a new life. A new life that joins us together for the rest of our lives. I had been waiting for a woman to come into my life that I could see myself settling down with. About a week after meeting you I knew that you were that woman. I have loved you for years, Kendall, and I will continue to love you until the day that I die." He wiped a stray tear off of my cheek.

"Kendall, you may now recite your vows." The minister said.

"I , Kendall Ann Cena, take you, Randal Keith Orton, as my husband. I have loved you since the first day that I saw you at OVW, when I went to see John. I even told John that I would marry you one day. But being a typical man, he didn't listen to me." I looked over at John and smiled. Everyone else laughed. John smiled back. Randy was smiling when I turned back to him. "Today that dream I had all those years ago is coming true, because I am marrying you. I have always loved you. Even when we weren't together, I still loved you. I will always love you. You are my soul mate and I can't wait to start our lives together." The minister then went on with the ceremony. Randy and I exchanged rings and lit the unity candle. When the minister told Randy that he could now kiss his bride, Randy pulled me to him and gave me a very heated and thorough kiss. The guests cheered and clapped. Randy and I turned to face the guests.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs Randal Keith Orton." The guests cheered and clapped even louder. Some guests even whistled. Randy took my hand in his as we walked back down the aisle. The others followed behind us. We had the congratulatory line and then we had pictures done. It was 5:00 when we had finally finished with the pictures. We headed to the nearby country club for the reception. While we were still sitting at the table, John and Jamie did the best man and matron-of-honor speeches. John did his first.

"Kendall, you are my little sister. All I have wanted is for you to be happy. I know that Randy makes you happy. I am glad that you never gave up on your dream of marrying Randy. For a few months I wasn't so sure that you would realize your dream, but everything worked out and here we are. I love you Kendall. I couldn't ask for a better little sister." I smiled at him with tears coming down my cheeks. He continued. "Randy, you are my best friend. I couldn't ask for a better man for my sister. Just know that if you hurt her, I know where you work." Everyone laughed. "Seriously, though, I know that you won't hurt Kendall. I love you, man. Congratulations, guys." Jamie stood up after John sat down.

"Randy, you are my big brother, and I love you. It makes me happy to see you so happy. You and Kendall are perfect for each other. I wish you every happiness. You deserve it. Kendall, you have been my best friend for years, and now we are sisters. I love you and I want to thank you for making Randy so happy. I think that you may be the only woman that can deal with the Viper when he has made an appearance. Then again, there are times you are the reason why the Viper makes an appearance." I glared at her and everyone laughed. "You know I love you and I am so glad to call you my sister." She picked up her champagne glass. "To Randy and Kendall." Everyone raised their glasses and agreed. They took a sip of their champagne. I looked over at Randy. His eyes met mine. We shared a kiss. Then I stood up and went to talk to others. I went to talk to the disc jockey about when to do the song for Randy's and my first dance. It would be played at 7. It was now 6:45. I went to find Randy to tell him about the dance. He was talking to Adam Copeland. I hadn't seen Adam since he had to retire a couple of months earlier.

"Hey, Adam." I said, coming up behind Randy. I gave Adam a hug.

"Hey, Kendall. You look stunning and very happy." He answered.

"Thank you and I am very happy. Who knew that anyone known as the Viper could make anyone happy." Aam started laughing as Randy warned, "Kendall." I looked back at Randy. I smiled at him.

"I love picking on you. It is so much fun." I said grabbing his hand.

"Just remember I can pick too." And now that you are my wife, your brother isn't going to save you. I knew that getting married had its good points." Adam laughed again as Randy smirked, and I smacked him across the chest.

"I told you that I could pick, too."

"Yeah, well. I can have this marriage annulled, too." Randy instantly got serious.

"Over my dead body." He growled.

"Calm down, Viper. I would never annul this marriage. You are stuck with me for life." I went up to him and gave him a kiss.

"You two are perfect for each other." Adam said. I turned back to face him.

"We are, aren't we? That reminds me, our first dance as husband and wife is at 7." I said to Randy. "I/m going to sit down for a few minutes. My feet are hurting a little. I will see you in a few minutes, babe. Enjoy the party, Adam. It was good to see you."

"It wa good to see you, too. I will enjoy myself." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I walked away. Randy and Adam watched me walk away.

"I didn't think the day would come when you would finally settle down." Adam said to Randy.

"I had to find the right woman. Now Kendall and I are married and we are having a baby in April." Randy replied.

"I am happy for you. I am going to go talk to others. You better go find your bride. It is almost 7." They hugged and Randy left to find me. I was sitting at a table by the dance area.

"Are you ready for our first dance as husband and wife?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"I have been ready." I replied. Just then the disc jockey started talking into the microphone.

"I hope that everyone is ready for some dancing. The first dance is for the bride and groom. Please come to the middle of the dance floor Kendall and Randy." We went out to the middle of the floor. The others stood around and watched as we shared our first dance. Our song was 'I Do (Cherish You)' by 98 Degrees.

"How are you feeling, Kendall?"

"I feel fantastic. My feet are starting to hurt because of these shoes. We have more things to do before I can take them off and change out of my wedding dress."

"Speaking of your wedding dress, you look gorgeous. When I first saw you, walking down the aisle toward me, you took my breath away."

"Thanks, baby. Let me tell you that you look fantastic in your tuxedo. I never thought that our wedding day would come. Now it's here and almost gone."

"Yeah, but our life together is just beginning. We have a long life ahead of us. Are you ready for it?"

"As long as it is with you, I am."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Mrs. Orton." I smiled.

"And I love you, Mr. Orton." We shared a sweet, tender kiss. We finished the dance. Then the others joined in the dancing. After a few dances, Randy and I cut the cake and fed each other a piece. After the cake we had the bouquet toss. Mickie caught the bouquet. Then I sat down and Randy removed my garter from my leg. He threw it and Dave caught it. As Dave and Mickie shared the next dance, I went to change out of my dress. The other girls had already changed into their party clothes. Jamie and Steph helped me with my gown. I took the tiara out of my hair, too. I stepped out of my shoes.

"It feels absolutely heavenly to get out of those shoes. I have been waiting for a long time to take them off." I put on my other clothes and slipped on a pair of comfortable sandals.

"Are you ready to go have some more fun?" Jamie asked.

"You bet I am. Let's go." I said. We walked out of the bathroom. I had someone take my dress to the limo. I made sure that they locked the car after putting my things into it. I didn't see Randy, so I figured that he went to change his clothes. John came up to me.

"What do you say about sharing a dance with your big brother?" He asked, holding his hand out to me.

"I don;t think that my husband would like it much. He is the jealous type." I teased.

"I can handle myself when it comes to your husband." I put my hand in his and we went out onto the dance floor.

"Don't think that just because you are married that I'm going to stop picking on you."

"I don't. It is your job to be the annoying older brother."

"And it is your job to be the bratty younger sister."

"I do love my job." I stated. We both laughed.

"You haven't been this happy in a long time. I hope you are happy for the rest of your life."

"I will be happy. Randy and I will fight, of that I have no doubt, but we will get through those times. As long as we are together, we will get through anything."

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you, too, John. Thank you for wanting to be a wrestler. It is because of you that Randy and I are together today."

"If I wouldn't have gone to OVW, you wouldn't have met Randy, and I wouldn't have met Jamie either. Now both of us are married to our soul mates and we are both extremely happy."

"And I am extremely happy." Jamie said, as she came up to John and I. "Can I dance with my husband now?" She slipped her arms around his waist.

"Of course. I am going to go mingle." I left them to their dancing. I found Steph, Paul, Maria, and Ted next.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Orton." Paul said, smiling over at me.

"It is so weird to hear that." I stated.

"Get used to it. That's what you will be from now on. Mrs. Kendall Ann Orton." Steph said.

"I know. I love it." I said, happily.

"So do you think the female fans of the WWE Universe will be happy about Randy being married?" Ted asked.

"Some of them will be. Others won't be. But they can eat their hearts out because Randy is all mine."

"Possessive, aren't we?" Maria asked.

"Damn straight. I finally married him. There is no way that I am ever letting him go."

"You won't have to let me go." Randy said as he came up behind me. He put his arms around the front of me. I leaned back against him. We continued to talk. Randy and I shared another dance at around 9:30. After the dance, I sat down at a table. Randy went back onto the dance floor. I watched as he danced with Jamie. I smiled as they laughed. I took my sandals off and put my feet up on a chair. John, Dave, Paul, Ted, Mickie, Steph, and Maria joined me at the table. A few minutes later Randy and Jamie joined us. Randy lifted up my feet and sat down. When he sat down, he put his feet on my lap. He started massaging them.

"That feels wonderful. Thanks, babe." I sighed.

"You're welcome, baby. I know that your feet are hurting. How is baby Orton doing?" I put my hands on my slightly swollen abdomen.

"Baby Orton is doing fine."

"Who would have thought that Randy would be the first one of us to have a child. The Viper sure has grown up." Dave stated.

"The love of a good woman will do that. So what is taking you so long to grow up, Dave?"

"Hey!" Mickie objected. We all laughed. We continued having a good time. It was 11 pm when I got up to use the bathroom. When I opened the bathroom door to go back out to the table, I was not expecting what I saw. I let out a terrified scream before my mouth was covered.

* * *

**RANDY'S POV**

We were sitting at the table, talking. I was waiting for Kendall to get back so that we could dance again. All of a sudden this blood curdling scream tore through the club. My heart stopped in my chest as I realized who screamed. I shot up from the table.

"That was Kendall." I said, running toward the bathroom. The others followed behind me. Kendall was nowhere to be seen when we got to the bathroom. Jamie went into the bathroom to double check for Kendall and didn't find her. We split up and started looking around the club. With every passing second I was getting more frantic. I knew that someone had her and I knew that the quicker we found her, the better. The other guests of the wedding started helping us search for her.

"Randy." I heard Adam call a few minutes later. I ran over to him. He was standing by the door holding one of Kendall's shoes.

"Outside, guys." I ran outside. The rest of the group followed. We started looking for her.

A few minutes later, I heard, "Let me go. I will not go with you. Do you not remember what happened to you a few months ago? Do you not know that my husband is the Viper?" Kendall said. I started going toward her voice.

"Of course I know who your husband is. He isn't here to save you and we will be long gone before he finds you." I sped up at the sound of that all too familiar voice. I finally saw them. Wade was dragging Kendall by her arms. She was trying to stop Wade, but she had bare feet, so she couldn't dig her heels in.

"Let her go, Wade." I said.

"Like hell. She is mine." Wade moved one of his arms so that it was over her neck and he had one of her arms behind her back.

"She married me. She is mine." The others came up behind me.

"She isn't going to be either one of ours, I guess. How does that sound, Randy?" He started putting pressure on her neck. He was choking her.

"Don't do it, Wade."

"What are you going to do about it, Viper? If she can't be mine, she can't be yours either." I watched as he started squeezing her neck even more. Her eyes started closing.

"Kendall, baby, stay with me." I was so scared that I was going to lose her. She looked into my eyes. She mouthed "I'm okay."

Then she said out loud, "I love you Randy, always and forever." She sank down to the ground. Wade let her go and then he took off running. All hell broke loose. I tore off after Wade as the girls checked on Kendall.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw Randy run by me and catch up to Wade. The girls knelt beside me.

"I'm okay. Did someone call the police?" I said.

"Adam did." Mickie replied.

"Help me up. I have to go stop Randy before he kills Wade." They helped me up and we quickly went to find Randy and Wade. The other guys had followed Randy. When we found them Randy had Wade on the ground, punching him. I went up to Randy.

"Randy, stop please. He isn't worth it. The police are on their way here. Come on, baby. I need my husband and baby Orton needs their father. Let him up, Randy." I pleaded. After a minute Randy got up. Dave and Paul picked Wade up by his arms. Wade smirked.

"Hey, Viper. How does it feel knowing that the woman you married cares about me?" Wade taunted. Randy tried to jump him.

"No, Randy, Please. Let me take care of this. I got it." I turned and walked up to Wade.

"First of all, I couldn't care less about you. I don't want my husband going to prison because of a piece of crap like you. Secondly, I hate you." I hauled off and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. "That was for my unborn child that you could have killed." I walked back over to Randy. :One more thing, Wade." I leaned up and gave Randy a very heated kiss. "That was to torture you while you rot in prison. You will see that kiss in your head all the time and see what Randy has and what you will never have." I went back up to Wade. I got into his face. "Don't ever mess with my family again. The next time, if there is a next time, I will not stop Randy from killing you." I turned around and started walking back toward the club. The police were now there, so I stopped and gave them my statement. The other girls gave theirs, too. Then I went into the club. I went into the bathroom, I saw the print on my neck from Wade's arm. I had come so close to dying. If I wouldn't have faked passing out, I know that I would be dead right now. As the reality of that hit me, I started crying. I left the bathroom and went to sit at the table. The girls came over.

"I need to go back to the house. I can't be here right now. We all came in the limo, so I don't know what to do." I said.

"I will see if Gail can take us back to the house." Jamie said.

"You don't need to do that. You can stay and enjoy the rest of the party." I protested.

"The party is pretty much over now. We don't want you to be alone." Steph said. She went to talk to Gail. Jamie texted John to let him know what was going on. We got into Gail's car and she drove to John's and Jamie's house. When we got to the house, I went into Randy's and my room. I sat on the bay window, in the dark. I looked outside. I started crying even more than I had been at the club. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them and continued to cry. I was still crying a few minutes later when Randy came into the room. He turned on a bedside lamp and went over to the bay window, scooped me up and carried me back to the bed. He held me while I cried. After a few minutes of being in Randy's arms, I stopped crying.

"Why did he have to ruin the happiest day of my life?" I sniffed.

"Because the only way that he is happy is by making others miserable."

"There was a minute where I thought I was going to die. I came up with the fake dying bit at the last minute. I didn't want to leave you just as we had gotten married."

"I am glad that you thought of it. I was terrified of losing you. Then when you mouthed that you were okay, my breathing returned to normal. I knew that you had a plan. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you and another baby. I am glad that I don't have to find out. I love you, Kendall."

"I love you, too, Randy. I can't wait to start our two week honeymoon tomorrow."

"Two weeks of just you and I in Tahiti. What are we going to do for two weeks?" I smirked, as he finished his statement.

"Shop, of course."

"I can think of something better than shopping to do with our time."

"What could be better than shopping?" I laughed as he raised his eyebrows. "There will be time for both shopping and making love. I don't care what we do as long as we are together." I cupped his cheeks in my hands. I pulled his face down so that our lips met in a long kiss. Randy laid me down on the bed, with his body lying next to mine. He gave me another long kiss. After he pulled away he looked down into my eyes. I could see his love for me shining in them.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man alive."

"Thank you for loving me, faults and all." He chuckled.

"I love you more because of your faults. They are a part of who you are." He lowered his lips to mine and gave me another kiss. Randy and I brought in the New Year making love and just being in each others arms.

**Well that is it for Chapter 23. **

**I really loved writing this chapter. Randy's instincts were right. There was trouble. I promise that Wade won't be in the last chapter.**

**I have put on my profile page the links to see the dresses and other things from the wedding. Randy's wedding band link is there too.**

**There is only one chapter left. I can't believe that it is almost over.**

**But on a good note: I have started working on my next story. It is going to be called Why I Never Stopped Loving You. Be on the lookout for it.**

**Until next time.**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan (Brandy)**

**Please review.**


	26. Author's Note 3

**This is just a little note to let you know that the first chapter to my new story, Why I Never Stopped Loving You is up.**

**I am currently working on the last chapter for Why Do I Still Love You? That should be up by the end of the week.**

**Please check out the new story.**

**Thanks :) Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**


	27. Birth of Baby Orton

**ONLY KENDALL, JAMIE, AND ANTHONY ARE MINE!**

**Special thanks to KimmieCena, Cena-Centric333, Jodie54, and Randy4rkocenahardy for reading and reviewing.**

**This is it! The last chapter! I can't believe it! But I do have another story up called Why I Never Stopped Loving You.**

**Please check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Please let me know what you think about the last chapter of Why Do I Still Love You?**

* * *

**April 22nd – 3 pm**

It was a Wednesday. I was in Randy's and my house in Tampa. Randy was doing some appearances. Jamie was with me at the house. We were planning John's birthday party, which was the next day. I still hadn't had the baby. In fact, I was now a week and a half overdue. I couldn't wait to have the baby. I was so tired of being pregnant.

"I wish this baby would be born already. I can't do anything. I can't even see my feet." I complained. Jamie just looked over at me.

"I'm sorry. I know that I am complaining too much."

"You have every right to complain. It also gives me an idea of what I can look forward to." She smiled, as she put a hand on her swollen abdomen. A lot of things had happened since Randy's and my wedding, four months earlier. Jamie had found out that she was pregnant. She was now almost six months along. John was excited about becoming a father. Paul and Steph were also going to have a baby. Steph was three months pregnant. Dave and Mickie had become engaged on New Year's Day. Ted and Maria were also engaged. They had become engaged on Valentine's Day. Everyone was happy. The happiest news of all was that Wade would no longer be a threat to me. He had gone to prison for attempted murder. About a month after going to prison, because of his mouth, he ended up getting into a fight with one of the other prisoners. He ended up getting killed. I wasn't happy about the fact that he had died, but I was happy that he couldn't torment me any longer.

"Are we done with the planning for John's party?" I wondered.

"Yes. Why?" Jamie replied.

"I need to get out of here. I am going to go for a walk." I got up from the kitchen table, went to the bathroom, then I went outside. Jamie went with me. We went for a half hour walk. By the time that we got back to the house, the others were there. When we went into the house, everyone was sitting in the living room. Randy was sitting in his Laz-y-Boy chair. I went over to him and sat on his lap. I sat so that I was sideways, with my feet hanging over one arm and my back leaning against the other."

"How are you feeling, honey?" Randy asked. He gave me a kiss.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night because I couldn't get comfortable. My back is hurting me. I wish that baby Orton would make an appearance already. I don't know why he is being so stubborn." I stated, lying my head on Randy's shoulder. He started giving me a massage in my lower back area.

"I can tell you why. Look at who his parents are. Two of the most stubborn people that I know." John stated. Everyone else but me started laughing. I just lifted up my head and glared at John.

"I would come over there and smack you, if it didn't take so much energy to get up. Not to mention, I am feeling quite comfortable right now on my husband's lap. I may take a nap. This is the most comfortable I have been all day." I laid my head back on Randy's shoulder. I yawned.

"Take a nap, baby." Randy said, kissing my head. I relaxed. The more Randy massaged my back, the more relaxed I got. I fell asleep. Randy put his hand on my abdomen. He looked over at John.

"You do realize that in a few months time you are going to be in the same position that I am, right?' Randy said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait." John grabbed Jamie's hand.

"I'm glad that everything has worked out for all of us. We are all happy." Jamie said.

"Life is great, isn't it?" Steph said.

"Yeah it is." Paul replied. They continued talking. I was still sleeping, in Randy's arms an hour later, when I sat up and gasped for breath. I put a hand on my abdomen.

"What is it, Kendall?" Randy asked, concerned.

"I just had a sharp pain go across my abdomen. It has gone away now." I leaned back against his arm. As I continued to sit on Randy's lap and listen to the others talk, I experienced more shooting pains. I had no idea what was going on. I was starting to get worried.

"Can you help me get up, babe? I have to use the bathroom." I said. I turned so my feet were now touching the floor. I started to stand up. Randy gently pushed me up. I started walking slowly to the bathroom. I was halfway there when I had a very sharp and intense pain rip through me. This pain was followed by a big gush of liquid running down my legs. **(A/N I have never been pregnant, so I really don't know what it is like.)** I doubled over in pain. I yelled out for Randy. He came running to me.

"What is it?"

"Baby Orton is on the way. My water just broke." I said, breathlessly. Randy scooped me up and carried me to the car. Jamie grabbed my bag before everyone else left for the hospital. It was 6 pm when I was checked into the hospital. The night was a very long one, indeed. It was all worth it, though. When I held my newborn baby boy in my arms for the first time, at 11:30 am the next day, all the pain disappeared. I looked into Randy's eyes. He had been there through the whole labor process, me yelling at him and all. He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. One of the nurses took the baby from me. They needed to clean him up and check him over.

"I am so proud of you, baby. You did amazing." He said, running his hand over my head. A nurse came into the room to help me get cleaned up. Randy went out to talk to the others.

"How are they?" John asked as soon as he saw Randy walking toward them.

"They are doing good. We have a son." The others gave Randy their congratulations. Ten minutes later, they all headed to my room. When they walked in, I was holding the baby.

"Hey, Mommy. How are you?" Jamie asked.

"Hey, guys. I am doing great." Randy came over to me. He gave me a kiss. Then he gently touched our son. I smiled at the loving gesture.

"Randy and I would like you all to meet the newest member of the Orton family. Anthony Keith Orton. He is named after the two most important men in my life. Happy birthday, John." I looked over at John. He smiled at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, sis." he said. He kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome." I answered. I looked back at Randy. "Do you want to hold your son, baby?" I handed Keith to Randy. I smiled as Randy placed a kiss on Anthony's forehead. Randy walked over to the others. They all crowded around Randy. As they all exclaimed over Anthony, I found myself drifting off to sleep. I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, Randy was sleeping on the couch, and the others were gone. I laid there looking at Randy and imagining what our life would be like now that Anthony was finally part of our life. I knew that it would be an adventure. I turned at the sound of my door being opened. The nurse was bringing Anthony in.

"Someone wanted to see his mommy." she said. She took him out of his bed and handed him to me. Then she left. I kissed Anthony on his forehead.

"Your daddy and I have been waiting for you, little man. It took us a long time to get here, but we have. Your daddy and I love each other so much and now we have you to share our love with."

"Your mommy is right, buddy. We love you so much." Randy sat down on the bed. He put his arm around me. I leaned back into him. Randy put his finger in Keith's hand. "We did good, didn't we, babe?" He kissed my temple.

"Yeah, we did. Thank you for loving me, Randy."

"I will always love you. And thank you for my son."

"You're welcome. I will always love you, too." We kissed. We looked down at our son. I knew that Randy and I would have a great life. There would be fights and rough times, but we would only grow stronger because of them. We loved each other and our love would carry us through our lifetime.

* * *

**Well that is it.**

**I can't believe that it is over.**

**Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed.**

**Please check out my new story Why I Never Stopped Loving You.**


End file.
